Catering for Cas
by aibbosi
Summary: A/U Dean is a caterer and is hired for a family event by Castiel. And...well not really sure but the gangs all here; Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, Jo, Lisa, Balthazar et al.
1. Chapter 1

He walks up to the door and presses the bell. _Ding dong._

"Coming" he hears a muffled female voice call from inside the one storey red brick home. He glances around, spotting the basketball hoop on the side of the building presumably for the owner's son.

"Hi Castiel, sorry just had finish getting the stuff ready for Ben's party. Come in" she stands aside and allows him to walk into the home.

"Hi Lisa, I forgot that was today, do you want me to come back another time?" Castiel asks politely.

"No, no" she smiles "it's ok, Ben is with his dad until noon and I have someone catering so I don't have to worry about the food. I was just wrapping his present and setting pillows in the family room for the video game marathon I'm sure the party will turn into. We'll have to work in the kitchen if that's ok?"

"That's perfect. Oh, here" he hands over a small bag from the local bakery "We are working on a Saturday morning I thought we should have a treat"

"Oh my god. What did you get?" she smiles, opening the bag "cinnamon buns, oh my god, I love them. Right take a seat and I'll get us coffee to go with these"

Castiel takes a seat at the large kitchen table, while Lisa takes two cups from the shelf and pours coffee from the pot sitting on the counter.

"Here you go" she hands him the cup "now, come to mama" she opens the bags and takes out the cinnamon dust gooey bun, sinking her teeth into it "mmm, these are sooo good. I have no idea what Heavenly do but their cakes are amazing"

"I know it's the best bakery around" Castiel agrees as he takes a bite of his own bun.

"I wanted to get Ben's birthday cake from them but he said boys his age don't have girly birthday cakes" she laughs "ok, I have my sugar and caffeine hit so let's get to work"

"Yes sir" Castiel says with a twinkle flickering in his blue eyes.

"Funny, what do we need to do exactly?" Lisa asks.

"Go over the list of donors from last years auction, the contributions they gave, what those contributions raised and see which ones are the best to contact for this years auction and draw up a list of potential new donors as well" Castiel tells her.

"And can you tell me again why we are doing this and not Gabriel, he is the head of marketing"

"Gabriel says I am more organized and good with a spread sheet being an accountant so the list 'thing' is perfect for me and he will contact the people on the final list we draw up as my 'people skills' are" he pauses pursing his lips "poor?"

Lisa laughs at Castiel and his use of air quotes "He's right about the organized bit but the people skills thing is probably his fault"

"What?" Castiel says shocked at his friend and colleague.

"Castiel, let's be honest if I wasn't so chatty we wouldn't be friends, you'd be doing this job in the office at your desk"

"How is that Gabriel's fault?"

"It's not just Gabriel's fault, it's the whole Milton-Novak clan, they are kinda over powering and dominate every situation, which means you, as the baby brother and studious one, gets left behind" she gently pats his hand and stands up to get a pen and paper "not that it's a bad thing, it just means that people who take the time to know you, get to know a great guy and a loyal friend. Now enough with the deep and meaningful, work"

Over the next couple of hours they have drawn up a list of donors and brain stormed a few potential ones. _Ding dong_

"What time is it" Lisa mutters glancing at her watch "that must be the caterer, it's too early for Ben"

She walks to the door.

"Morning Lisa" Castiel hears a cheery but deep voice.

"Hey Dean, come in"

Lisa walks back into the kitchen followed by a number of boxes with bow legs. Suddenly the boxes are placed on the table and Castiel is greeted by the sight of a man with the most beautiful green eyes and a freckle dusted face.

"Hey" he smiles at Castiel "sorry I move these" he nods to the boxes.

"It's ok Dean" Lisa tells him "we are just about finished, right Castiel?"

"Huh?" Castiel manages to drag his eyes away from the beautiful man,_ Dean_ "Oh, yeah, almost finished, just have to send an email to Gabriel and then I'll be out of you hair"

"It's ok not in my hair" Dean smiles at the blue-eyed, dark-haired stranger "most of the stuff I prepared earlier" he turns to Lisa "so today's menu is going to be pizza followed by ice-cream sandwiches and the kids get to make their own so the kitchen may get messy hope you don't mind"

"That's are great idea"

"Yeah its seems to work at most kid's parties" he smiles "and I know Ben didn't want a _girly_ birthday cake, but you can't have a birthday without a cake, so I made one using pancakes"

"Dean that's brilliant"

Dean takes the cake from one of the boxes and places it in the refrigerator, he then moves gracefully around the kitchen, taking bowls out of the press and lays them out on the table. Half of them he fills with pizza toppings and the other half he fills with puppy chow, trail mix, cake balls and hand-made peanut butter cups. Finally he takes a couple of pints ice-cream from the box and places them in the freezer.

"Dean do you think you have junk enough food" Lisa laughs.

"It's a birthday party you can never have enough food and not junk, no preservatives or additives, all homemade so it's practically health food" he smirks.

At this Castiel bursts out laughing. Dean glances at him,_ he has the best laugh_, he thinks to himself.

"Dean!" Lisa laughing along with the two men.

Castiel wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes, finishes up the email to Gabriel and packs up his lap top and notes "Ok, that's me finished"

"Castiel are you sure you don't want to stay for the party" Lisa asks him as he stands.

"Lisa I can barely handle grown-up parties, just imagine how bad I'd be at a children's one"

"Fine" she says with a mock pout "see you at work on Monday boss"

"Yeah, see you on Monday, nice to meet you Dean" Castiel nods to the caterer.

"Oh my God" Lisa puts her hand to her mouth "I never introduced you guys to each other. Castiel this is Dean Winchester from Colt Catering, Dean this is Castiel Novak, my boss"

"Colt Catering and you're Winchester, like guns?" Castiel asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Nope, my Dad was a hunter, just seemed to fit" Dean says reaching out his hand to shake Castiel's.

"It's clever" Castiel takes his hand and instantly feels a shock course through him "anyway I have to go, goodbye Dean, see you Lisa"

"Yeah bye Cas" Dean says turning back to the kitchen counter, try to ignore the electricity he felt shaking Castiel's hand.

Lisa walks to Castiel to the door and returns to Dean a couple of minutes later "Wow"

"What?"

"You!"

"I'm wow, thanks Lisa but you know you're not my type" Dean smiles having catered for Lisa several times before he doesn't have to hide his sexual preferences.

"Ha funny Dean, not you really, you and Castiel"

"Me and Castiel?" he raises an eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"Castiel never really talks to people he doesn't know and rarely laughs and even more shockingly he didn't correct you when you called him Cas. That's a mini miracle"

"Well that's me Dean Winchester miracle worker" he winks at her "Now get out of my kitchen so I can do the pizza bases and make the cookies for the ice-cream sandwiches"

_Ding dong_

"Saved by the bell, Winchester" Lisa leaves Dean to his work and thoughts of the blue-eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassie, darling how are you?" a British accented voice purrs down the phone.

"Balthazar my name is Castiel not Cassie. I'm fine. Why are you calling me?" Castiel huffs down the phone-line.

"Direct as always cousin, I need a small favour"

"Of course you do, still doesn't answer my question, why are you calling me and not the others?"

"Darling Anna is still away on honeymoon and won't be back until Tuesday, Michael isn't talking to me at the moment and Gabriel is busy with the auction" Balthazar tells him.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened with Michael this time and I'm busy with the auction too, can't you just wait till Anna comes back?" Castiel moans.

"No, now don't whine like a baby and it's only a small favour"

"Fine, what is it?"

"I am going to be delayed in London until Friday so I won't arrive till that night which means I won't have time to arrange" he hesitates "dinner, can you do it?"

"You want me to arrange dinner on Friday?" Castiel says sounding unsure.

"No, Saturday's, I'll still be jet lagged and won't be able for it" Balthazar tells him.

"WHAT?! Saturday is the family dinner, I can't do it, it's not my turn, it's yours and you didn't do it last year either you got Anna to do it. No way"

"Come on Cassie, it's only dinner for the family, I'll be your best friend" Balthazar pleads.

"No and calling me Cassie isn't helping your case"

"Please, I promise to be nice to Michael and I promise to do next years" Balthazar tells his cousin with his fingers crossed.

"Still no"

"I stop calling you Cassie"

"For how long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Balthazar, there will be a condition,_ I'll stop calling you Cassie on Tuesday at 4am or I'll stop calling_ _you Cassie just for today and only after_ _I hang up_ _the_ _phone_" Castiel tells him dryly.

"Fine, I stop calling you Cassie for the rest of the month"

"Now promise me that with your fingers uncrossed and bring me a present and I'll do the dinner" Castiel tells his cousin.

"How did you know I had my fingers crossed" Balthazar mutters "Ok, they are uncrossed, I promise to stop calling you Cassie for the month of July and I'll bring you a present. Happy?"

"Not really, so the present better be good" Castiel says sharply "but I'll arrange the dinner"

"Thank you Castiel, you're my favourite cousin" Balthazar says happily.

"No I am not" Castiel laughs "Gabriel is"

"Not today, have to go see you on Friday night" Balthazar hangs up.

Castiel sits looking at the phone and begins to panic slightly, he only has till Saturday to get organized and it's now Sunday afternoon. Then it hits him like divine inspiration, Lisa well not really Lisa, her caterer, Ben's party seems have gone well. He picks up the phone and dials.

"Hey Castiel, how are you? Is everything ok?" she asks, surprized at her boss ringing on a Sunday.

"Yeah, no, I don't know. Sorry I know it's Sunday but I was wondering if I can get the caterer's number"

"Dean's?" she says trying to keep the note of surprize out of her voice, it was extremely unlike him to be so forward.

"Yes please" he answers "Balthazar has pulled out of organising the family dinner and guess who got roped in. I know that Dean is probably booked up but maybe he could help me with ideas or recommended another caterer"

"Balthazar got out of dinner again" Lisa laughed knowingly "gimme a second, ok here it is Colt Catering 555401555"

"555401555" Castiel repeats back to her.

"Yeah that's it"

"Thanks Lisa"

"No problem boss, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Lisa" he says as he hangs up.

He then dials the number his colleague has given him. The phone rings and rings and then goes to a voicemail message.

_Hi you have reached the voicemail of Colt Catering, sorry we can't answer your call right now, please leave a message after the tone along with a phone number and we'll call you back. Thanks_

"Hello Dean, this is Castiel Novak we met at Lisa's house a couple of weeks ago. Can you please call me back of 555823555, I have a catering emergency. Thank you"

Dean picks up the message an hour later and falls into his chair when he hears the gravely tones of Lisa's boss and laughs lightly at the catering emergency phrase. He instantly picks up the phone and calls back.

"Hello" Castiel answers the phone.

"Hi Cas, it's Dean Winchester of Colt Catering, I just got your message"

"Hello Dean, I didn't expect a call back on a Sunday evening" Castiel says to him.

"Well you did say it was a catering emergency" Dean smirks.

"Your right I did" Castiel hesitates.

"So what is the emergency and how can I help"

"Dinner"

"What?" Dean asks finding it slightly difficult to get information out of the other man.

"CASTIEL, CASTIEL, Little bro" Dean hears a sing song voice calling in the back-round.

"Oh God" Castiel mutters "hold on a second Dean"

"Hey little bro, how are you, whatcha doing?" Dean hears the voice ask the other man.

"I'm on the phone Gabriel" Dean hears Castiel answer.

"Hang up, I'm bored, entertain me and do you have any candy?" the voice, Gabriel continues.

"There's candy in the kitchen on the shelf above the microwave, go and let me finish my call" Castiel brings the phone mouth piece back up to his face "Dean I'm sorry I have to go"

"I heard. you have a bored child to entertain"

"A child would be easier to deal with"

"I heard that" the voice shouts causing Dean to laugh.

"Can we met tomorrow to discuss my"

"Catering emergency" Dean continues for him "does three work? I have a brunch job tomorrow so any earlier isn't good for me"

"Three is perfect" Castiel answers smiling "coffee say at the Heavenly bakery"

"Perfect see you tomorrow Cas"

"See you tomorrow Dean"

"Ooooooooooooooooh Castiel has a date" Gabriel says walking back into the kitchen "who is the delicious Dean?"

"It's not a date it's a meeting, Dean is a caterer who is hopefully helping me out for Saturday's dinner"

"Saturday's dinner" Gabriel eyes light up as it suddenly dawns on him "Balthazar has wiggled out of it again hasn't he. The git"

"Yeah, now why are you here?" Castiel asks his older brother.

"Bored and work avoidance"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Xbox and food" Gabriel says to his brother hopefully.

"Fine, what do you want to eat?"

"Candy and ice-cream, what?" Gabriel says looking at Castiel's face "I ate dinner earlier"

"O-K, set up the game and I'll get the junk food" Castiel mutters walking into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did it go with Dean, boss?" Lisa asks Castiel at lunch, the first time she has seen him all day.

"It didn't" Castiel answer her while taking a sip of his juice.

"What? That's so unlike Dean not to ring back or try to help" she says to herself as much as to him.

"He rang me back but" just then the is the sound of raised voices coming from the canteen counter.

"What do you mean there is no chocolate pudding left!"

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouts over to his brother "have mine"

"Thanks bro" the shorter man runs over, grabs the dish from Castiel's plate and sits down between him and Lisa.

"Are you all ready for your date with the delicious Dean?" he asks Castiel as he stuffs a large spoonful of the chocolate into his mouth.

"Date?" Lisa excitedly looks to her boss with eyebrows raised.

"It's not a date, as I told Gabriel yesterday" Castiel glares at his brother "the reason for the meeting with Dean today, is because we couldn't talk yesterday as my brother interrupted our telephone conversation with unreasonable demands"

"Not unreasonable I need to be entertained, are you going to eat that Lis" Gabriel nods towards Lisa dessert.

She shock her head "No, help yourself, one question, why does Gabriel think Dean is delicious not that I'm going to disagree but just wondering" she asks the brothers.

"Is he? I knew it! Tell me all about him, Cas-ti-el won't tell me anything, he obviously doesn't want me to have him must be keeping him for himself" Gabriel says with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Gabriel! I need a caterer and I don't want you scaring him away by being" Castiel pauses, searching for the right word "by being you"

"What's wrong with me, I'm adorable" Gabriel flutters his eyelashes at his table companions.

"Of course you are" Lisa tells him as she pats his arm "but you can be a bit full on and Dean is a really good caterer and Castiel needs him"

"Ok I'll play nice at the meeting today" Gabriel says slyly winking at Lisa.

"What?! You are not coming to this meeting, it's just for me and Dean" Castiel practically yells at his brother.

"I knew it, I knew it, Castiel likes Dean" Gabriel says licking the last of the chocolate from his spoon "look at him, like a tiger protecting her cubs, I have to go some of us have work to do, later kiddies" he stands to walk away singing "Castiel and Dean sitting in a tree, K I S"

"Gabriel shut up" Castiel mutters finishing his salad, turning to Lisa "my meeting with Dean is at three so I probably won't come back to the office after, is there anything you need from me before I go?"

"Not that I can think of" Lisa tells him "go get your man"

Castiel glares at her.

"Caterer, go get your caterer" Lisa corrects herself biting the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at her boss, his brother was right with his tiger and cubs remark.

"Right" Castiel runs his hands through his hair causing the dark mop to stick up all over the place.

At couple of hours later Castiel is safely ensconced in a booth at the back of Heavenly Bakery gazing out the window with a cup of coffee and cinnamon bun sitting in front of him. Suddenly Dean appears on front of him, causing him to jump.

"Hey Cas, sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Dean takes a sip of his coffee.

"Hello Dean, it's ok I was miles away" Castiel smiles at him.

"So you said you had a catering emergency, wanna tell me about it" Dean asks.

"Every year we have a family dinner to celebrate the anniversary of my great grandfather's birth"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking do your family celebrate your great grandfather's birthday" Dean asks Castiel curiously.

"He is kind of like the maker of all of us, he started the Milton-Novak Medical Trust which employs all of my family and even lead to my brother and sister meeting their spouses" Castiel smiles thinking of Anna and Inias recent wedding.

"Millton-Novak? You are one of those Novaks?" Dean looks at Castiel with wide-eyes.

"Fraid so" Castiel blushes.

"Guessing dinner is a big event then"

"Not too big, it's me, Michael my brother, his wife Hester, my sister Anna, her husband Inias, my other brother Gabriel the one you heard on the phone, my Mom Eve and my cousin Balthazar"

"Eight, dinner for eight and you called me to ask me to cater it, right?" Dean says "that shouldn't be an issue, I should be able to do it, I need another person to help serve the food, what date are you thinking of?" Dean takes out his smart phone and opens the calendar.

"Yes, I wish you to cater it" Castiel nods "but the date is the emergency I mentioned"

"When?" Dean asks.

"Saturday" Castiel says quietly "I know you are probably booked up but maybe you could suggest a really simple menu that I could try to attempt, I'll pay you for your time"

"Can you cook?" Dean asks suspisiously.

"I can operate a microwave" Castiel tells him.

"Microwaves should only be used for popcorn" Dean tells him firmly.

"Maybe you could recommend another caterer or a good restaurant that would send food" Castiel says taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sent food? Where is this meal happening?" Dean questions.

"My Mom's house in Nantucket"

"I see" Dean bites his bottom lip and looks at his phone and then back to the hopeful looking Castiel "You're in luck"

"You know someone who can help?" Castiel can hear the relief in his own voice.

"Yes" Dean looks directly into Castiel's blue eyes "me" seeing the shocked look on Castiel's face, he continues "I had this weekend blocked out as my brother is coming to visit, so I can squeeze you in"

"What, Dean you don't have to give up your time off for me" Castiel tells him feeling guilty about ruining his weekend off.

"Is ok, me and Sammy have nothing planned, we can spend Saturday doing your dinner thing and hangout all day Sunday. He can even help me out as I'll need a server"

"Really?" Castiel cuts his cinnamon bun in half and offers a piece to Dean.

"Yeah, think I'm going to give another caterer a job like this, no way!" Dean bites into the bun "My buns are good but they are never as good as the ones from here. You should have a piece of their pie the next time you're in, it's out of this world. Now what did you have in mind for the menu?"

Castiel nearly spits his coffee at the buns comment, blushing slightly he tells Dean that he'd like to do something different "As it's my turn to host the dinner, I rather not have the usual stuffy French type meal"

"O-K, so what? Italian, Thai, Spanish?" Dean asks.

"Nope" Castiel smiles and his eyes light up "classic American diner"

"Let me get this straight you want me to cook diner food for one of the richest families in the state, if not the country"

"Yeah, my brother Gabriel and cousin Balthazar are always telling me to lighten up and it might make Michael a little less stuffy for the evening" He tells Dean with his eyes twinkling.

"How many courses?" Dean asks formulating a menu in his head.

"Three-ish"

"Ish?"

"Well if you could come up with drinks too it would be great"

"Am I the bar man too?" Dean asks.

"I never thought of that, oh God I need to arrange a bar man, woman, person" Castiel starts to panic.

"I could probably sort that out for you"

"You could. Thank you. Thank you Dean" Castiel beams widely.

"Yeah my friend Jo works in the Roadhouse on Tremont, you would jump at the chance to hang out in a big mansion in Nantucket for an evening"

"She'll be paid for her time, just like you and" Castiel hesitates trying to think of Dean's brother's name "Samuel"

"Ha ha Samuel, you can call him Sam"

"Ok, Sam. The ferry costs will be covered too"

"Cas, you don't need to do that my standard rates include my travel expenses"

"I'm sure that is usually for just around the city and you are doing me a really big favour and missing time off so I will pay your going rate plus 20% and ferry costs"

"Cas" Dean says shocked "you really don't need to do that"

"I know but I am. Can you tell me what the menu is or do you need more time?" Castiel asks trying to change the subject as he doesn't want to argue.

"Wedge salad with blue cheese dressing, a bacon cheese burger and side of fries with a difference, fried pickles, ice-cream sundaes for dessert. Drinks, I was thinking of vodka spiked raspberry slushies and pineapple daiquiris. And maybe some chili-lime pistachios to nibble on before dinner" Dean says.

"Dean that sounds delicious. Can you tell me why the burger and fries are different?" Castel asks.

"Sure, the bacon and cheese will be stuffed into the burger rather than being served on top and the fries will be spice sweet potato ones"

"That sounds amazing, I can't wait for Saturday" with that Dean's phone rings.

"Sorry it's my alarm, I have to go my parking time is up and I don't want to get a ticket"

"That's fine" Castiel tells him "here's my email address, I am sure you want to send me on a contract to sign along with the details of your rates and let me know if you can't get your friend to tend bar or your brother doesn't want to be a server and I'll try to hire some people"

Dean takes the card from Castiel "They'll do it, don't worry about it and I'll email you all the details later, see you Saturday I guess"

"Yes, see you Saturday Dean"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walks back to the parking lot, smiling, he is going to cook for the Milton-Novak family, wait till he tells his family about this. His mom and dad cross his mind and it saddens him for a moment, to think, he won't get to tell them, they'd get a kick out of it. Hopefully they are looking down at him now and are proud. He shakes his head, takes out his keys and gets into his prize possession, his baby, his car. He starts the engine and leaves the lot. He makes it about half way down Boylston before he gets stuck in traffic, this gives him time to take out his phone and call his brother.

"Hey Dean"

"Hey Sammy"

"Sam, Dean it's Sammy" his brother mutters down the phone "where are you there is a bit of an echo on the line"

"Sorry your own speaker, I'm driving" Dean winds up his window "that any better?"

"Yeah a bit. What's up?" Sam asks his older brother.

"There is a slight change of plan for this weekend" Dean tells him.

"What's the change?" Sam asks "hope your aren't about to cancel Dean, I booked time off and flights"

"No we are still on but we have something to do on Saturday"

"Really what?"

"A job" Dean says.

"A job! Dean! You were to book time off so we could hang out, we haven't seen each other in months and I'm not going to be back on the east coast until I finish this placement and that's another three months" Sam tells him angrily.

"I know Sammy but this job I couldn't pass it"

"Why was so important about this job, a cute client?" Sam asks knowing his brother well.

"Very" Dean answers honestly "but that's not the reason, the reason is the family the client is from"

"And what family is that, the Kennedy's?!"

"Not quite but almost it's the Milton-Novaks"

"What?" Sam asks shocked "as in _the_ Milton-Novaks"

"Yeah as in _The_ Milton-Novaks, so am I forgiven for taking the job?" Dean asks smiling.

"I suppose and I can hang out with Jo, while you are working"

"No you can't because you'll be working with me, it's a private dinner in their house in Nantucket and I need you to be the server with me"

"We get to go to their house, no fricking way!"

"Yes fricking way, you in?" Dean laughs.

"Yes, when is it?"

"Saturday evening, so we'll still have Friday, Sunday and Monday morning to hang out" Dean tells him.

"Cool" Sam nods even though he knows Dean can't see him "Jo will be so jealous, can I be there when you tell her?"

"She's coming too, they need a bartender for the evening too. I know it's a Saturday but Ellen's owes her a couple of weekends off. She'll get well paid, I'm sure she'll jump at the chance"

"Wow, let me get this straight, you, Jo and I are going to the Milton-Novak home for an evening and we are getting paid for it"

"We'll be working Sammy" Dean mutters.

"Yeah for like three, four hours tops, wonder what the house is like" Sam says and then it dawns on him "what did you mean when you said the client was cute?"

Dean had hoped Sam had forgotten his slip about Cas. "Come on Dean, spill"

"His name is Castiel, he is about my age I think, he has eyes as blue as the ocean, his has charcoal coloured hair, which sticks up all over the place, it's like he just climbed out of a bed and his voice" Dean sighs "it's like he gargled with a dump truck of gravel"

"Dean, man, you have it bad don't you?" Sam laughs "Castiel, Angel of Thursday"

"Angel of Thursday, huh?"

"That's what his name means" Sam tells him.

"Angel it suits him" Dean says to himself "How did you know that?"

"Dad or Bobby not sure which one told me"

"Dad probably, you know how he used was with all that supernatural stuff" Dean smiles thinking of his dad and his uncle and their stories.

"Yeah, the stuff he used to tell us, I'm surprized we ever slept" Sam laughs loudly "listen I have to go, my lunch break is over. I'll see you on Friday"

"I'll pick you up at the airport and Sammy I know it goes without saying but don't tell anyone about this job, I wouldn't want break client confidentiality"

"My lips are sealed but make sure you say that to Jo before you tell her anything, you know what she's like. See ya"

"Bye Sammy" Dean hangs up and pulls into his driveway.

He decides to ring Jo immediately because if she can't do the job on Saturday, he'll need to come up with someone else because he doesn't want to have to tell Cas to hire someone else. Jo answers the phone after a couple of rings.

"Winchester"

"Joanna Beth"

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a job offer but"

"Conditions already"

"Yeah, now shut up and listen. It's on Saturday and it's a private event but you can not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, that includes your mom, about it"

"Ok" Jo says slowly, not used to hearing Dean sound so seriously.

"Can you do it?" Dean asks.

"It depends on what the job is" Jo tells him.

"Oh no, you are either in or your out so what's going to be?"

"I'm in, I have the weekend off anyway I planned to hang out with the Winchester boys, now tell me about the job"

"Ok but remember can't tell anyone, I'm sure there will be a confidentiality agreement to be signed"

"Must be VIPs"

"They are VVIPs, it's a private dinner in Nantucket for the Milton-Novaks" Dean tells her.

"As in _the_" Jo starts to say.

"The one and only"

"You're coming up in the world Dean" Jo laughs "hope you won't forget your friends when you're the number one caterer in Hollywood ahead of Wolfgang Puck"

"Ha ha, funny. So the job is for you to serve the pre-dinner cocktails, the wine with the meal and helping Sammy with the food serving"

"That's fine but unless the cocktails are shots I don't know how much help I'll be, I work in a dive bar remember"

"I'll make the cocktails all you'll have to do is pass them around, can you handle that"

"I have to deal with the likes of Rufus, Ash and Garth, I sure a few cocktails will be ok" Jo tells him.

"Excellent, I'm email you the details tomorrow and remember Jo" Dean starts to say.

"Don't tell anyone! I won't, night Dean"

"Night" Dean hangs up and decides to email Cas to let him know he has the staff sorted, he includes his standard contract with standard rates ignoring Cas's request to increase them and he also attaches a signed copy of one of his confidentiality agreements. Cas will probably want one of his own signed but there is no harm in Dean showing him he is taking this job seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel arrives in work at six on Tuesday morning. After missing a couple of hours yesterday to meet Dean he knows he'll have a full inbox. He works his way methodically through his emails instantly discarding any from Gabriel, his secretary sends all his work emails, any directly from him are jokes, usually NSFW ones. He then replies quickly to the ones from Michael, can't ignore his brother, the CEO, now can he. Then he answer Lisa's and finally he gets to the one he wanted to open first.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**From: D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Mon 6.27pm**

_Hey Cas,_

_Just to let you know the staff are sorted for Saturday so you don't need worry about it. I have enclosed a copy of my contract which includes the rates from me and my team, I have also enclosed a signed confidentiality agreement. Hope this is ok, any problems let me know._

_Dean._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

He reads the documents completely before picking up his phone and dialing Lisa's extension, it is just eight so he knows she will be at her desk.

"Hey Boss" Lisa answers on the first ring.

"Hello Lisa, how are you this morning?" Castiel asks sounding stilled as he always does when trying to make small talk.

"I'm good, what can I help you with?" Lisa knows her boss doesn't call her for social chats.

"Can you please tell me the rate Dean charged you for Ben's party?"

"Is he doing the job for you? Is the rate he is charging too high? The idiot does he think he'd get away with that? Does he want to ruin his reputation?"

"No it's not that" Castiel says quickly not wanting to paint Dean in a bad light "I don't think he is charging enough. I asked him to put an extra percentage on his usually rate because he was doing me a favour at the last-minute and I don't think he did"

"Oh right, well then he is an idiot. Did he not think you'd check the figures, I mean you are an accountant" Lisa opens her emails and scrolls back a couple of months to find the email from Dean with her contract and she tells Castiel the rate.

"I was right" Castiel tells her triumphantly "he just charged the standard rate. Thanks Lisa"

Castiel hangs up and immediately starts typing a response to Dean.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**TO: D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Tues 8.15am**

_Good Morning Dean,_

_Thank you for being so prompt with your email and thank you again for arranging the staff. I have noticed a number of items in the contract which need t__o be amended prior to me signing, first the rate is not as well agreed, please add the extra 20% on the standard fee. Secondly please remove clause 4.1a. regarding the travel costs, as we also discussed those are going to covered be by me. _

_I have counter signed your confidentiality agreement and enclosed one of our own, none of the clauses in yours conflict with ours, if you could return it signed, it would be appreciated._

_I look forward to receiving the amended documentation for signature and I trust everything else meets with your satisfaction._

_Regards_

_Castiel Novak_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Castiel sends the email, puts on his out of office and heads to his offsite two-day meeting with the team at the JP Hospice.

Dean doesn't receive the email until late on Tuesday evening as he had a fully booked day. He reads the email and laughs at Cas's formal language and insistence at paying additional costs.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**From: D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Tues 8.49pm**

_Hey Cas,_

_Contracts changed! Happy now you are paying more money than you need too! Confidentiality agreement signed too and you can destroy the one I sent if you want, I just sent it so you'd know I am serious about this job, even if the food isn't._

_Dean_

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dean gets an out of office telling him Cas won't be back at work till Thursday.

\/\/\/\/\/

**To: D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Wed 9.54pm**

_Hello Dean,_

_Yes I am very happy that you have amended the contracts, thank you. I have also arranged the transport from Hyannis, it will be a private boat as the ferry back leaves too earlier. The only issue will be you can not bring your vehicle to the island but I will pick you up when you arrive._

_Please let me know if this is acceptable to you._

_Regards_

_Castiel_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**From: D.W. Coltcartering**

**Sent: Thurs 7.45am**

_Morning Cas!_

_No problem with no car, I have Sam and Jo to help me carry the ingredients on the boat so it's ok as long as we can fit everything in your car on the other side it will be ok. I am going to buy the produce tomorrow, need to finalize numbers and check if there are any allergies or special diets have to worry about. So how many guests and any diet requests? And what time do you want dinner served at?_

_D_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**To: D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Thurs 7.55am**

_Morning Dean,_

_I will have my mom's Mercedes, we will have enough room for everything, I hope. No one has any special dietary needs or allergies and the number of guests is still the same. Dinner should be served at 7.30pm if that is acceptable to you. What time do you want the boat to pick you up in Hyannis?_

_Regards_

_Castiel_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**From:D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Thurs 8.02am**

_Cas_

_Nice car! You can have dinner at midnight if you want, you're the client. I need prep time, which means I liked to be in your kitchen around 4, 4.30 at the latest as I don't know your kitchen. How long does the boat take to get to Nantucket from Hyannis?_

_D_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**To: D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Thurs 8.07am**

_Dean,_

_The boat will take a couple of hours, I will arrange for it to be ready to pick you up in Hyannis at 2pm. I have to go, as I am due at a meeting at 8.30 which will probably take the day and I am off tomorrow. Any problems arise, you have my number, call me._

_Look forward to seeing you on Saturday._

_Cas_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**From: D.W. Coltcatering**

**Sent: Thurs 8.09am**

_Have a good day and see you on Saturday (and I'm looking forward to it too)_

_D_

\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey Lis, is my brother in his office?"

"Yes Gabriel but I think he is busy, he's been frantically typing for the past thirty minutes or so" Lisa tells Gabriel not looking up from her desk.

"Oh well, he better be finished we have a meeting in fifteen minutes" Gabriel walks past her and straight into Castiel's office, where he finds his baby brother, staring at his screen smiling.

"What has you so happy?" Gabriel asks him.

"What?" Castiel quickly shuts his computer down "nothing"

"Liar, you are grinning like the Cheshire cat, which is not like you dear brother, especially on a big meeting day. Who?" Gabriel pauses noticing his brother blush "I was going to say, or what has you smiling but judging by the reaction I'm guessing it a who. Do tell little brother who is making you smile?"

"I, I don't know what you are talking about. Now let's go we are going to be late for the meeting" Castiel quickly stands up and pushes by Gabriel to avoid him questioning him any more. He can just imagine what Gabriel would say if he knew it was Dean, Dean that was making him smile and sign his name Cas.

The next afternoon Castiel is sitting in his car at Logan Airport waiting for Balthazar to arrive when his phone buzzes.

_**Hey Cas, kinda missed our daily email today. Just** **double checking there's been no last-minute cancellations. D ; )**_

Castiel blushes when he reads the text. He had being thinking of Dean this morning and was tempted to call him but he had no reason to, he is glad contacted him.

_**Hey Dean, I missed our emails too, no changes to the dinner guests, see you tomorrow, Cas**_

Castiel smiles as he sends the message, not noticing his cousin walking towards the car, he jumps as Balthazar enters the vehicles.

"Are you blushing Cas-ti-el" Balthazar remembers just in time he promised no Cassie for the month "oh God, you are" he spots the phone "who are you sexting?"

"What? Not sexting anyone? Now where is my present?" Castiel puts his phone into his pocket.

"Here" Balthazar hands him over a large Burberry box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out" Balthazar tells him smirking.

Castiel carefully opens the box and removes the wrapping paper "It's a trench coat"

"Yeah, I thought it might hide that god awful suit you wear for work! Now let's go I have a date" Balthazar tells his cousin.

"A date tonight, how?"

"Met a girl on the plane, she lives just down from aunt Eve's house"

"Only you, Balthazar" Castiel says.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sits in the Logan airport parking garage waiting for his brother to arrive and on a whim decides to text Cas. They haven't been in contact all day and he misses it.

_**Hey Cas, kinda missed our daily email today. Just **__**double checking there's been no last-minute cancellations. D ; )**_

Within seconds of sending the text, Dean gets a response.

_**Hey Dean, I missed our emails too, no changes to the dinner guests, see you tomorrow, Cas**_

He's delighted that Cas misses him too. He contemplates sending another message, when there is a tap on the car roof.

"Hey Dean, pop the trunk" Sam asks "need to stow my bag"

"Sure Sammy" he calls back.

Seconds later Sam is getting into the car "Sam, Dean it's Sam"

"Yeah, yeah" Dean starts the engine "what do you want to do this evening?"

"Depends"

"On?" Dean glances at his brother.

"How early we have to get up for the job tomorrow" Sam tells him.

"Takes a couple of hours to get to Hyannis from my house so before noon but I was thinking we could leave a bit earlier and grab breakfast on the way"

"Good not too early, I was afraid we'd have to get up at the crack of dawn and I'm not you I need more that four hours sleep"

"What about late night cram sessions?" Dean smirks.

"Unlike some people, I study throughout the year so I don't have to do many of time" Sam answers with his trademark bitch face "Tonight, how about we grab a couple of beers, pizza and I'll kick your ass at some Call of Duty while you tell me all about your new client"

"Oh goody a slumber party, want me to braid your hair Sammy" Dean says putting on his best girly voice "where to you want to go to get pizza?"

"Regina's there is no other place, while you're getting it, I'll buy the beer in that place on Hanover"

"You're going to buy the beer? Are you sure you're my brother and not some shape shifter"

"Ha ha funny Dean, the firm I with a the moment won a big case last week I helped out on so I got a bonus" Sam says.

"Really, proud of you" Dean pats Sam on the shoulder.

Dean stops the car outside the liquor store for Sam and drives around the corner to the pizza place. He orders a Spinaci , Brocoli E Pomodoro for Sam and The Giambotta for himself. Sam walks in just as the pizzas are boxed up.

"Never told you what I wanted" Sam says "What did you get me?"

"The one with the most green vegetables of course, seriously dude I know by now it's always the healthiest option, even if it is pizza. Come on let's get these home before they get too cold"

They arrive back at Dean's modest two bedroom house, with its mix of hand me downs, thrift stores and Ikea, the place had a cosy lived in feel. The only room in the house that didn't have that feel, is the kitchen and it's the reason Dean bought the house, it's a fully loaded out top of the range kitchen and it meant Dean could do a lot of prep work from home. They got out of the car, Sam hands Dean the beer and takes his bag from the trunk. Walking into the house, Sam immediately heads up stairs to dump his bag in the guest room.

"Dean can I borrow your phone charge" Sam calls to him "think I forgot mine and my phone has just died"

"Yeah sure it's on my bedside table"

Dean hears Sam walking into his room as he goes into the kitchen to grab paper towels, he is not getting plates or glasses, they are playing video games and eating pizza they don't need them. He throws his phone at Sam while he sets up the game console.

"Text Jo, tell her to meet us here at 9 in the morning and I'll set up the game" Dean says.

"I'll mention you're buying us breakfast on the way, that should keep her happy" Sam opens Dean's phone and notices the last out going message is still on the screen, he quickly texts Jo, sits down and grabs a beer and a slice of his pizza "Dean who's Cas?" he asks trying to sound innocent.

"Huh? What?" Dean sharply turns to him.

"Cas" Sam holds up Dean's phone and waves it from side to side.

"No-one" Dean mutters grabbing the controller and a slice "are we playing or what?"

"Really you miss no-one?" Sam raises his eyebrow.

"Cas is" Dean takes a sip of his beer "a client"

"You don't miss clients" Sam pauses "wait a minute, Cas is Castiel Novak, the guy you were talking about the other day"

"Yeah"

"So, what's going on?" Sam asks him seriously.

"Nothing man, nothing"

"I miss you texts don't sound like nothing Dean"

"Yeah well we've been mailing all week about the job and today, we'd didn't, so I sent him the text"

"Wait, what?" Sam looked at Dean "you sent the text, you said I miss you first?"

"Yeah" Dean takes a larger sip of his drink and tries not to blush.

"Wow that's big, especially for you"

"What do you mean by especially for me" Dean glares at Sam.

"Dean, you're my brother and I love you but you're a, how should I put this, you're the type of guy who picks up someone in a bar has some fun and that's it. No conversations, no feelings, no I miss you texts"

"Maybe I'm changing" Dean says taking a bite of pizza.

"Maybe you are" Sam nods "now tell me all about this guy"

"There's nothing to tell, I've met him like twice"

"Twice, so you've met him again since we talked?"

"No I met him before that at Lisa's"

"How come you didn't mention that before"

"Cause I was working and so was he and we only spoke for about 5 seconds"

"So Lisa knows him?" Sam says, plotting to call his old friend if Dean doesn't give him anymore information "And?"

"Yeah, he's her boss" Dean drinks his beer "and nothing, spoke to him on the phone on Sunday, met him on Monday, emailed him Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday"

"Text him today and seeing him tomorrow" Sam finishes "sounds like lyrics from a love song, so what are you doing this Sunday?"

"What?" Dean looks at Sam blankly.

"Dean! You like this guy, ask him out"

"I can't"

"Can't or won't"

"Can't Sammy, his is a Milton-Novak, way out of my league. I'm a small time caterer, what would he want with me!?"

"He said he missed you too" Sam waves the phone at Dean "Maybe"

"Dammit Sammy, no maybe" Dean picks up the controller again "come on lets play, I could do with some mindless violence"

"Fine Dean but this is not over" Sam picks up the other controller and the two brothers spend the rest of the evening killing bad guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean gets up early next morning and makes last-minute purchases, he arrives back to his apartment just as Sam walks into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks, you were up early, where did you go?"

"Well Mom, I had to pick up cream, wanted to be as fresh as possible" Dean takes a large travel mug from the counter and fills it with coffee as he hears a car pull up outside "that's Jo, you ready?"

Sam gulps down his coffee trying not to scald his mouth "Yeah"

"Right let's go" Dean opens the door just as Jo is about to knock "here" he hands her the coffee, turns and goes back into the kitchen to collect the boxes of ingredients and equipment for the job.

"Morning Jo"

"Hey Sam, guess we are leaving straight away, no sitting down for a friendly cup of coffee"

"No, come on" Dean walks by her and out to his car.

"He seems on edge" she says to Sam.

"Yeah, it's an important job and he is out to impress the client"

"You mean clients, the Milton-Novak clan"

"He's not worried about the whole clan, just one member" Sam tells her.

"Really, do tell Sam" Jo smirks.

"Sammy, Jo get in the car, now" Dean calls out his window.

"Later, come on let's go before he blows a gasket"

The journey to Hyannis isn't too eventful, they are delayed getting across the city due to a crash on the turnpike but they still have time to stop in Plymouth for breakfast, after much nagging by Jo and Sam. Dean doesn't want to admit they had a point, they probably wouldn't get to eat till until the got to Nantucket otherwise. They pull into the parking lot at the marina.

"This place is pretty nice" Jo says as the pull up to the entrance.

"Yeah" Sam nods in agreement.

"I have no idea, where to go, didn't really discuss this with Cas"

Suddenly there's a knock on the car window.

"Hey brother, you're Dean right, going to Nantucket"

"Yeah" Dean tells him nodding.

"I'm Benny, I'm the one getting you there"

"Oh, right"

"You need to park in Lot A, just over there" he points to the car lot "and then it's Dock A and slip 22, here brother, for your car" he hands Dean a parking permit, tips his cap and walks towards the boats.

Sam looks at Dean, who just shrugs his shoulders. Dean finds a space and parks his car, taking the box out of the trunk and hands them to Sam, he takes another bag and hands it to Jo, locks the car and starts walking down towards the boat slip.

"What's this?" Jo asks peering into the bag.

"The booze for the cocktails" Dean tells her.

"Why are you supplying the booze, are they not rich enough to buy their own?"

"I'm sure they are but I never told Cas what I needed so I thought I'd bring it just in case"

"Can I have it if it's not used?" Jo asks.

"Jo you work in bar" Sam says.

"I know but I'm staying on the island for the weekend"

"You are?" Dean looks at her.

"Yeah, my friend Becky lives here so I'm staying with her tonight and if the booze isn't being used" she looks hopefully at Dean.

"Fine" Dean tells her.

"And what time will we finish tonight so I can tell her when to pick me up"

"9ish, the main course will be served by then and I can help Sam serve the dessert" Dean says.

"Thanks Dean" Jo smiles

They arrive at the boat, climb aboard and stow their bags and boxes.

"Right let's getting going" Benny says as he casts off.

"Hey man, how did you know we were the people you had to ferry?" Sam asks him, making small talk while Dean and Jo watched the marina start to get smaller.

"Mr Novak, Castiel told me what car to look out for"

Sam looks at Dean, who again shrugs his shoulders.

"Right" Sam continues to chat to Benny asking how long the trip will take and about his accent as he is obviously not a New Englander. The two chat away for most of the trip while Dean and Jo sit quietly enjoying the scenery

"See there" Benny points to the land in front of them "that's where we are going so we should be docked it the next twenty minutes or so"

Dean looks at his watch, it's 3.20, he hopes Cas is there and they won't have to wait around for him. And twenty minutes later as the boat is tied up, Cas is there standing by his car.

Dean waves to him "Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean" he waves back "do you need any help" he asks as he spots the boxes.

"Nah, Sammy and Jo can manage" Dean turns to Benny "thanks for the ride"

"No problem, brother" Benny tips his cap again "See you later"

"Yeah" Dean picks up a box and makes his way towards Cas and the car, followed by Sam and Jo.

Castiel opens the trunk and they put the stuff in it.

"Cas, this is my brother Sammy and my Jo she's my almost sister"

Jo laughs and Sam shakes Castiel's hand "It's Sam, Dean still thinks I'm a little kid"

"Castiel" Castiel nods, shaking Sam's hand.

"Right now that's out of the way, let's get this show on the road" Dean says moving towards the passenger side door of the car.

"Sure Dean" Castiel agrees getting into the car.

As they are driving along, Dean turns to Castiel "Hey Cas, how did the boat guy"

"Benny" Sam says from the back seat.

"Benny, know who I was" Dean continues.

"Well yesterday evening I realised I hadn't discussed exactly where the boat was going from and I knew that Sam was visited you so I didn't want to interrupt your evening. I remembered your car from outside Lisa's so I told him to look out for it" Castiel tells him.

"You could of phoned" Dean tells him "I wouldn't have minded"

"I know but I would have" Castiel says cryptically.

"Huh?"

"Remember last time we were on the phone?" Castiel glances over to Dean.

"Yeah"

"Remember the interruption" Castiel says.

"Yeah, your brother"

"Now imagine me trying to talk to you, with him and a slightly quieter British version of him in the back-round"

"Oh"

"Yes so I thought talking to Benny was a better option" Castiel turns into a drive way "We're here"

"Wow" Jo says looking at the large house they park in front of.

"I know, I don't know it's too much but my Dad built it for my Mom when they first got married and even thought it's too big for her now she can't bear to part with it" Castiel rubs the back of his neck nervously "I think it helps her feel close to him since he died"

"Oh Cas, I'm sorry" Dean tells him sincerely.

"Thank you Dean, come on let's enter this mad house" Castiel smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel opens the door and is followed inside by the other three. Instantly they are hit by the noise, there is music blaring from at least two different rooms, raised voices and mumbled conversations.

"Balthazar, turn off that terrible music" a male voice shouts.

"Michael the terrible music isn't mine, it's Gabe's" a British accented voice yells back.

"Hey! my music choice isn't terrible" another voice, Dean recognises, yells back.

"Turn off the music, both of you, now" the first voice says again "the grown ups are trying to talk"

"Yes Michael" the British voice says with the pout echoing in the tone.

"Fine!" Gabriel yells.

Suddenly there is foot steps stomping down the stairs "Castiel, baby brother, you're back, excellent, entertain me"

The sandy hair man stops half way down and looks at his slightly taller brother.

"Not now Gabriel" Castiel says to him and turns to Dean, just as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Please, Balthazar is in bad form" Gabriel then whispers "think he is still slightly hung over from last night"

"Am not" a voice calls from upstairs.

"Ok, then entertain me"

"No, I have jet lag" the voice says again "now shut up, I'm having a nap, see you at dinner"

There's the sound of a door slamming.

"Guess it's down to you Castiel" Gabriel says taking a candy bar from his pocket and goes to take a large bite, suddenly he stops "who did we have here?" he looks at Castiel and the others "and which one of you is the delicious Dean?"

Castiel glares at Gabriel blushing furiously, as Dean slowly raises his hand "I'm Dean"

"Mmmmm not bad, but who is the long drink of water with you?" Gabriel looks Sam up and down slowly.

"Me?" Sam looks at him.

"Yeah you" Gabriel smirks.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother"

"Well, hello Sam" Gabriel walks the rest of the way down the stairs and stands in front of him.

"Ahem" Jo coughs

Gabriel turns to her "Hi" and then back to Sam "now where were we?"

"Mmm, Cas do you want to show us the kitchen?" Dean says.

Gabriel looks at his brother with eyebrow raised "Cas?"

"Yeah, yes sure, this way" Castiel says ignoring his brother's question look "stay there Gabriel, I'll be back in a minute to entertain you"

"Just leave Sam here and I'm sure I'll find a way to entertain myself"

"Gabriel leave them alone" a voice says from the doorway beside them "good afternoon, I'm Michael, Castiel's older brother, you are the caterers I presume"

"Yes" Dean says shaking his hand "Dean Winchester and that's Sam and Jo"

Michael nods to the others "Excellent, maybe you can tell me what's for dinner as my baby brother won't"

"Fraid not, Cas wants it to be a surprize" Dean tells him winking a Cas.

"Cas?" Michael too raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you but if you do want dinner, I need to get into the kitchen"

"Certainly, looking forward to dinner, what ever it might be" Michael says to Dean.

"This way" Castiel says and walks down a corridor, he opens the door into a large white kitchen.

"Cas this is amazing" Dean tells him as Sam and Jo place the boxes on the counter "is dinner going to be in here?"

"Oh no, it will be in the dining room, it's this way" Castiel opens a door to a conservatory which has a sea view and a large dining table.

"Cas is that a bar" Jo ask pointing to a counter in the corner of the room.

"Castiel"

"Huh?" Jo says.

"My name it's Castiel and yes it's a bar" Castiel tells her.

"But Dean" Sam then stamps on her foot "ow, Sam!"

Sam shakes his head as if to tell her don't question it.

"Ok dinner is going to be serve here and it's for eight right? Is there wine being served as well as the cocktails?" Sam asks Castiel.

"Yes it is for eight and yes there is going to be wine, it is stored under the counter in the wine acclimatize"

"Ok"

"Cas you can leave now while we get to work, unless you want a job" Dean tells him as he walks back into the kitchen.

"Don't think I'd be much help" Castiel smiles at him "I will leave and try to keep my family out of your way, if there is anything you need just come and find me" Castiel starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"Will do" Dean starts unpacking the boxes "see you at dinner Cas"

"Ok, will someone please tell me what's that was all about?" Jo says looking from Sam to Dean,

"What are you talking about?" Dean looks blankly at her.

"Nothing Dean" Sam grabs Jo and leads back into the dining room "Jo and I will go set up the bar and set the table"

"Great, thanks Sammy" Dean says over his shoulder and then continues to peel potatoes.

Sam leads Jo out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

"Sam, what the?" Jo stands by the bar with her arms folded across her chest "you saw that right? Cas-ti-el's brothers raising their eyebrows at the 'Cas' and the way he corrected me for saying it"

"Yes I saw it"

"Care to explain?"

"I think Dean might have special allowances" Sam says.

"Wait a minute is Castiel, the Novak that Dean wants to impress?" Jo asks him.

"Yeah"

"He knows he doesn't have to" Jo smiles "he got this in the bag already"

"I don't think he does know" Sam tells her "last night he admitted he liked him, but was going to do nothing about it, as Cas is a Novak and out of his league"

"Is he mad?" Jo almost yells "the dude is totally into him, can he not see that"

"You know Dean, he's stubborn when he sets his mind on something"

"Idiot"

"Yeah I know, come let's get to work"

"Oh no you don't" Jo looks at him "the other brother, the one who liked you, Gabriel"

"Y-y-yes" Sam hesitates "what about him?"

"First impression?"

"He seems...mmm...nice" Sam says.

"Doable?" Jo asks smirking.

"JO!"

"What I work in a male environment! Now answer the question?"

"I guess"

"That's a yes" Jo laughs "it's like you and Dean have changed bodies or minds or something. He is being all sweet and sensitive and worrying about things but you, you'd quiet happily grab that Gabriel guy and drag him to the nearest bed or flat surface"

"Shut up Jo" Sam tells her blushing "can we please drop this and get to work"

"Yes boss" she salutes.

Over the next couple of hours, the table has been set, knifes and forks polished and placed, condiments have been decanted into dishes for the burgers, napkins have been artfully folded by Sam to look like swans, the bar is ready to go, cocktail glasses lined up ready for use, the red wine is open and breathing, the white is being chilled in ice, tea lights have been lit around the room to create a cosy atmosphere. Dean comes in and surveys the work done.

"Guys this looks great, here" Dean hands over two jugs, one is filled with a pinkish liquid and the other has a yellowish liquid "in a glass pour a shot vodka over crushed ice, garnish with a raspberry and top with the pink one and rum, ice and pineapple garnish for the other"

"I don't have raspberries or pineapples" Jo tells him.

"Taken care of" he walks into the kitchen and returns a minute later with two plates, one full of raspberries and one full of pineapple wedges.

"Guess we're all set out here" Sam says "need any help in the kitchen"

"It's only 6.45, you guys can take a break for 15 minutes, there are sandwiches in the fridge for you" Dean tells him "I need to check something with Cas real quick"

"Ok" Sam pats Dean's shoulder as he walks by him and towards the fridge.

"Don't touch any of the other food Sammy"

"I won't Dean"

Dean wipes his hands in his tea towel and removes his apron and walks out of the kitchen. He bumps into a tall slim blond man "Sorry"

"It's ok and you are?" the man asks him.

"Dean Winchester, the caterer" Dean offers his hand to the man.

"Of course you are, Balthazar the cousin" taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, do you happen to know where Cas is?" Dean asks him.

"Cas?" Balthazar smiles "you'll find darling Castiel in his room, he only just managed to escape Gabriel, top of the stairs, third door on the right"

"Thanks"

Dean quickly runs up the stairs hoping to avoid meeting any more of Cas's family, he finds the right door and knocks.

"Come in"

"Cas?" Dean pops his head around the door and is greeted by the most beautiful sight he thinks he has ever seen, Castiel Novak shirtless, he blushes and manages to stammer "I-I-I n-n-never asked how your family likes their burgers cooked, rare, medium, well done?"

Castiel realizing he is not fully dressed grabs to closest item of clothing to him which happens to be his new trench coat and throws in on "Medium works for everyone"

"Great, thanks" Dean quickly shuts the door, leans against it, takes a deep breath and then starts to walk down stairs.

He enters the kitchen to find Sam and Jo finishing up their sandwiches.

"Dean are you ok you look a little flushed" Jo says.

"What? Oh, no I am fine"

"Ok, what next boss"

"Plates, we need to lay out the plates for each course, these" Dean gets two small dishes filled with nuts "need to go to the bar, there nibbles to go with the drinks"

Jo takes the dishes from Dean and Sam begins to lay out the plates for the first two courses and the glasses for the sundaes.

"Guess we are ready" Sam says.

"Guess we are" Dean agrees.

"All we need now is the guests" Jo adds.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of minutes later Castiel pops his head around the door.

"Everybody will be down in a couple of moments, they won't be in your way, they'll use the door from the sitting room"

"It's ok, there's nothing to hide here" Dean smiles at him "oh except the sundae glasses, maybe I should hide them just in case Michael walks in"

"Michael never sets foot in a kitchen, Hester his wife has scared him out of theirs and everyone else's it seems" Castiel giggles.

They hear voices starting to get louder.

"Show time" Jo says "Let's go Sam, what time should we get them seated Dean?"

"Whenever Cas wants"

Cas looks wide-eyed at Dean as if giving him the choice was the most amazing thing ever "Me?"

"It's your party" Dean tells him "you're the boss"

"About twenty minutes?" Castiel looks from Dean to Jo.

"Perfect" Dean nods "now go, all of you"

Dean shoos them out of the room, he then starts to drizzle the plates with some of the blue cheese dressing, takes the lettuce wedges from their ice baths and spins them dry, lays them on each plate and tops with more dressing. He checks each plate to make sure they are clean and each one is the exact same.

Sam walks in with empty glasses and stacks them directly into the dish washer, knowing from working with Dean before, _clean as you go._

"How is everything going?" Dean asks looking up from the plate he is finishing.

"Gabriel said he wants to marry me and that you have to live with us and make pink and yellow drinks forever!"

"What?!" Dean doesn't know if he should laugh or cry.

"Yeah, he's had one of each and is now having one more to decide which one he likes better" Sam laughs "Anna and her husband seem nice, Hester, Michael's wife is a bit bossy but the others are ignoring her and the mother just sat at the top of the table like royalty and everything is brought to her. Any way Castiel has just told Jo to help him get them seated. Just checking the food is ready"

"Yeah, it's all set"

"Ok they are all sitting down" Jo says as she walks in "and Castiel gave in a told them what type of food they were having you should have seen their faces. Hester, Michael and their mother look at him as if he had two heads. Gabriel and the British one"

"Balthazar" Dean tells her.

"Yeah him, started laughing and patting him on the back"

"We better feed them whether they're happy or not" Dean hands the plates to Sam and Jo "serve the mom, Michael and wife first"

They each take three plates, Sam then comes back for the last two while Jo pours the wine. Dean puts the burgers on the grill and drops pickles to fry. He takes the sweet potatoes from the oven. He dresses each plate with a burger bun, lettuce leaf, onion and tomato slices. He flips the burgers and lifts the pickles and let's them drain. He takes two large red baskets from the counter, lines them with paper, he fills one with the fries and the other with the pickles. He takes the burgers from the grill and let's them rest. Just then Sam and Jo arrive back with the empty plates from the first course. Dean notices that they are all cleared and smiles. He sets the burgers on the bottom bun of each plate and gives them to Sam and Jo to serve. Finally after each plate is served, he hands the two red baskets to Sam.

"These are to go in the middle of the table to be shared"

A few moments later Sam comes back in.

"Everything ok?" Dean asks nervously.

"They're loving it" Sam smiles at him "all of them are congratulating Castiel on his choice, he looks really happy Dean, like a kid at Christmas who got want he wanted from Santa"

Dean just nods and sits down for a minute knowing he can't start plating up dessert until the empty plates from the burgers come back or the ice-cream will melt. Suddenly there are raised voices coming from the other room. Dean and Sam look at each other.

"Should I go back out there?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, just see if everything is ok with the food and drinks"

Sam leaves and Dean goes to the fridge and gets out the cherries for the dessert. As he places the bowl on the counter and hand comes and takes one, instantly Dean slaps it.

"Sammy how many times have I told you, no snacking while working"

"Sorry"

Dean immediately looks up and it's not Sam looking at him but his blue-eyed employer.

"Cas shouldn't you be in the other room, eating your dinner"

"Should be, but they are fighting, so I'm here seeking sanctuary" he sits down on a stool beside the counter Dean is working at.

Sam walks back in.

"Have they noticed I'm gone yet?" Cas asks him.

"What?" Sam looks at him and then Dean "No"

"Ok, they're still only on stage two"

"Stage two" Dean looks at him, questioningly "care to explain?"

"There are five stages to a Milton-Novak family row. Stage one, someone, usually Balthazar, suggests something and Michael disagrees as always. This time it was Balthazar suggesting that we auction him as lot number 101 at this years fund-raiser"

Dean and Sam stare blankly at Castiel.

"Every year" Castiel continues "we have a fund-raiser and whatever we raise, the foundation doubles and adds a million, this money helps us run the medical trust. My grandfather who set this up was a strange man. So there are lots of conditions; the auction has to be 101 lots, each donor can only give one lot. With the economy the way it is this year we only have a hundred lots, hence Balthazar's suggestion"

"Oh"

"Yeah, any way Balthazar suggested he'd be the final lot, like a bachelor auction which Michael disagreed with, stage one. Stage two is Gabriel and his smart remarks, he said Michael could be a pimp for the night and Balthazar took offence to that saying he wasn't a cheap whore, to which Gabriel said, I hope not, we are trying to raise money for the trust. He then proceed to say Balthazar wasn't the best option to auction as he was a ladies man and asked what happen if a man bid on him. He then suggested they'd need to find someone more flexible. That's when I left, which means stage three is coming soon, noticing I gone" he sighs "then stage four, blaming each other for upsetting me and me leaving, like I am some unless baby who can't look after himself. And finally stage five, someone storming off, that's usually Anna, surprisingly, I think it's cause she did drama in school"

"Auction me" Dean says.

"What?" both Sam and Castiel say.

"I'll be lot 101, well not me exactly, me catering for someone"

"You don't have to do that Dean"

"I kind of do, Cas" Dean sits down beside him "first, because the fighting and the storming off will ruin a perfectly good meal which we created"

"I didn't create it"

"It was your idea" Dean tells him "and secondly, because the trust ran the hospice that looked after our little brother Adam before he died and this would be my repayment for that"

"Oh Dean" Cas reached out and touched his cheek "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Dean puts his hand on Castiel's "now get back in there and save the day"

Castiel smiles lightly, nods his head and goes back into the other room.

Sam looks at Dean "You told him about Adam"

Dean nods.

"You never tell anyone about Adam"

"I know"

Jo walked in carrying empty plates a few minutes later.

"How is everything?" Dean asks.

"Thought it was all going to kick off for a while but everything calm now"

"Ok, you help Sammy clear the plates and empty glasses and then you can go" Dean tells her as he takes the pre-scooped ice-cream from the freezer. He builds the sundaes in each glass and tops all of them but one with a cherry.

Jo loads the last plate into the dishwasher, turns it on and kisses each of the Winchester's cheeks, grabs the bottles of alcohol Dean brought with him "I'm off, stop in for a drink at the Roadhouse before you head back west Sam"

"Sure Jo" Sam nods to her as she walks out the door "Dean one of these sundaes is missing a cherry"

"I know it's for Cas, I'll give it to him"

Sam takes the first set of sundaes to the table, comes back for the second set and is followed by Dean, who places one in front of Gabriel, another in front of Balthazar and the final, cherryless one in front of Cas. Castiel looks at his sundae and the others and then at Dean who leans and whispers "you already stole a cherry in the kitchen and I can't reward naughty behaviour can I?" Dean pauses "but I did slap your hand as punishment, guess you'll have to come into the kitchen later for me to make it up to you"

Castiel blushes as Dean walks back into the kitchen. Sam joins him a few minutes later "Dean they want to talk to you"

"Who does?"

"The table"

"All of them?"

Sam nods.

Dean nervously walks into the other room and stands at the end of the table "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes" Michael says "thank you an excellent meal, when Castiel said we were having diner food, I honestly was expecting much but everything was delicious. Thank you also for your donation for our auction. I will arrange two tickets for you to come to the event"

"It's ok you don't have to" Dean says quickly.

"Oh he does" Gabriel says "earlier he was being a bit of an ass to Castiel and he needs to make it up to him"

"Castiel would like you to be there" Balthazar says.

Dean looks to Castiel who has his head bent and is blushing from head to toe.

"And I want you to use the second ticket to bring Samwich" Gabriel adds "please"

"Ok, I will come, provided it doesn't clash with any of my bookings" Dean says.

"Excellent" Michael nods in appreciation and Anna sends him a small smile.

Dean turns to leave when he hears another voice.

"Mr Winchester" Castiel head shoots up, he looks at Dean and then at his mom who just spoke.

"I wanted to say I echo Michael's sentiments and say that Castiel made a good choice with you"

"Thank you" Dean says his voice barely above a whisper, without looking at anyone else he walks out of the room.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

"They wanted to thank me" Dean says slowly "and to invite me to the auction and his mom approves of me"

"Wait, what?"

"His mom said he made a good choice with me"

"A good choice as what? The caterer?"

"Don't know" Dean looks at the door to the other room, willing it to open and Castiel to walk in with some answers "come on lets empty the dishwasher and pack up. And Sammy sorry Samwich, you have to come to this auction thing too Gabriel has demanded it"

"What?"

"Yeah we are getting two tickets to it, one for me and one for you as per Gabriel!"

"He's"

"I know and you like him. Now stop being a girl and work"

Dean unloads the dishwasher and Sam clears the table after the family have retired to the sitting room. The dishwasher is reloaded with the remaining glasses which all belong to the family.

"That's everything" Sam tells Dean "We're all ready to go"

"Cool, I'll go find Cas and tell him to phone Benny to pick us up"

"Cas is driving us" Sam says.

"What? He can't he had wine at dinner"

"No he refused it saying he wanted to drive us back to the boat"

With that the man himself walks back into the room looking glum.

"I have some bad news"

"Ok" Dean says "spit it out"

"There's a storm come over from Hyannis direction and Benny says he can't take the boat out in it, which means you are stuck here until tomorrow, I am sorry I know that's not how you wanted to spent your time with Sam, Dean. And we have a pretty full house so it means you and Sam are going to have to share a room or one of you could have my room and I could sleep on the couch in the den" Castiel says more to himself then anyone else.

"It's ok Cas, the storm isn't your fault" Dean tells him "and I don't mind sharing a room, I've slept"

Dean doesn't get to finish as Gabriel bounds in.

"Is it true? There's a storm? And Sam has to stay and seek shelter with me, sorry I mean us" Gabriel looks up to the sky "thank you big guy. Dean you have to make more of those pink drinks, no, the yellow ones, ah hell make both, we'll get drunk"

"Gabriel!"

"What? Balthazar has gone out to see that chick from last night, Anna and hubby are still in honeymoon land and have gone to get an early night, nudge, nudge. Hester is a headache, sorry, has a headache and has gone to lie down with Michael hovering over her like a guardian angel. Mom mention something about an online poker game"

"Bridge Gabriel, Mom plays bridge" Castiel tells him.

"Whatever! Have one of Dean's delicious drinks and relax, you haven't had a drink all night"

"I know I couldn't I was driving Dean and Sam to the boat"

"Why were you doing that as a matter of interest baby brother? Couldn't Benny have picked them up?"

"I just wanted to make sure they got there safely" Castiel says slightly embarrassed.

"Now you don't have too, the Winchester boys are staying, so let's get drunk and watch some cheesy tv. Drinks Dean my good man" Gabriel turns to him.

"Can't" Dean tells him.

"Why not?" Gabriel asks.

"No pineapple or raspberries left"

"Noooooooo"

"But if there's a bottle of bourbon around I could make something else"

"Wait there" Gabriel runs out of the kitchen and into the dining room, he returns seconds later holding a bottle "aha"

"Mint Juleps ok for everyone"

The other three nod, Dean pours a glass of bourbon and tastes it, Gabriel goes to grab the bottle and do the same and is instantly slapped back.

"No fair"

"Cooks privilege" Dean laughs and set about making a jug of mint julep, once done he pours the others a glass.

Gabriel takes a large sip from his "OMG! Samwich I know people will think it's weird having my brother-in-law living with us when we're married but I need drinks like these to be on tap"

Dean almost chokes on his drink.

"Gabriel!" Castiel says.

"Or he could just teach me how to make them" Sam says smugly standing "you said something about cheesy T.V."

"I did, this way" Gabriel grabs Sam's arm and leads him out of the room, calling back to Dean "don't forget the bring the drink Deano"

Dean sighs and grabs the jug.

"Sorry about him" Castiel says quietly "he can be a bit of a handful"

"It's ok and Sam doesn't seem to mind" Dean smiles at him.

There's a flash at the window and the lights flicker.

"What was that?" Dean asks.

"The storm I'm guessing, come on, leave the jug" Castiel takes Dean's hand but instead of leading him in the same direction as Gabriel went, he leads him back into the dining room.

He opens the drapes, closes the doors, turns of the lights and takes two chairs and turns them so they are facing the windows. He sits down and pats on the one beside him for Dean to sit on "Watch" he whispers.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and a couple of seconds later, there is a flash of lighting streaking across the sky, hitting the water in from of them.

"Wow" Dean says and takes hold of Castiel's hand as Castiel rests his head on Dean's shoulder.

The two of them quietly watching the storm sweep across the sea in front of the house. After an hour or so the door opens and Sam whispers.

"Dean are you in here"

"Yeah Sammy, we are"

"Good, listen I'm pretty tired but not sure where I supposed to sleep and Gabriel's suggestions aren't exactly"

"Hey Sam" Gabriel calls "did you find your brother or are you stay with me?"

"Found him"

"Damn it!"

"It is pretty late Dean" Castiel says "I will show you and Sam to your room"

"Ok" Dean nods.

Castiel leads the Winchester's to a large room on the third floor of the house "Hope this is ok, it's pretty quiet up here, the only other rooms on this floor are Michael's and Mom's office. There's a bathroom through there and the towels are in the press under the sink along with toothbrushes and soap"

"It's prefect, thanks Cas"

"Night Dean, Sam" Castiel nods and leaves.

"So" Sam says rocking back on his heels "that was an interesting evening"

"Yeah" Dean smiles "you can say that again especially for you, proposed to twice by Gabriel. You made quiet an impression there Sammy"

"Me? What about you being Cas's knight in shining amour saving the day and getting Mom's approval" Sam laughs as he climbs into bed.

"What can I say the Novaks just can't resist us Winchesters" Dean turns off the lights "Night Sammy"

"It's Sam Dean, Sam! Good Night"


	10. Chapter 10

Dean wakes early the next morning, starving. He glances at his phone and spots it's only six and it's too early to wake his sleeping brother. He quietly gets up and walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower, stripping out of his boxers he get in. After cleaning himself and brushing his teeth, he sneaks back into the bedroom, dries off and gets dressed. It's still too early to get Sam out of bed but his stomach can't take any longer for food, so he leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

He walks in to find Anna making coffee.

"Morning" she says to him.

"Good Morning, is it ok if I make breakfast? I'll make enough for everyone"

"Yeah help yourself but you don't have to make breakfast for everyone" Anna tells him.

"I can't make myself breakfast and none for anyone else" Dean smiles, he opens the fridge to see what he can use, he then turns to Anna "French toast and bacon ok for everyone?"

"Yes but"

"No buts, French toast and bacon by ten it is"

"Seven" Anna says.

"Seven?" Dean looks at her confused.

"Yeah, the grown-ups, Michael, Hester and Mom, got the first ferry this morning. Michael and Hester have a brunch thing in the city and Mom is going to London, via New York, to see her sister"

"Oh, ok, breakfast for seven it is" Dean nods.

"Do I have enough time to grab a shower before the food is ready?" Anna asks.

"Plenty" Dean tells her as he starts cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Excellent" Anna grabs two cups and fills with coffee "I'll go do that and wake Inias"

She leaves the room as Dean seasons the bacon, lays it out on a baking sheet and places it in the oven. He then cuts the bread for the toast, whisks the egg mixture, he takes a pan, puts in on the burner, adds butter and waits for it to melt. He hears a noise behind him and turns to see Castiel, dressed in pajama bottoms and tee with his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Dean" he looks questioningly "what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast for everyone"

"What, no, stop" Castiel walks over to him and goes to take the pan off the stove top "you don't have to, everyone can make their own"

"Really?" Dean smirks "so what can you make?"

"Cheerios and Corn Flakes and Rice Krispies" Castiel tells him, proudly.

"Really all those things, wow" Dean grins widely "so when me and Sammy are eating our French toast and bacon, you'll be happy to sit and watch, eating your cereal?"

"French Toast?"

Dean nods.

"And bacon?"

"Glazed bacon" Dean says "Anna and her husband are going to have some too and I'm guessing Gabriel will moan if he doesn't get some, so he'll have to be fed and as Balthazar is visiting for England he should have some to experience breakfast, American style. I am sure none of them will mind a bit extra if you're not having any"

"I have some" Castiel says, biting his lip "just to make sure everyone has the same amount and there is no fighting over the extras"

"Good choice, Cas" Dean smiles at him.

"You'll add this to your catering bill, won't you" Cas asks.

"No" Dean tells him "Why would I? This is actually saving me money. I'm using your ingredients, if I was at home I'd be using my own or, as Sammy is visiting I'd be paying for a diner or an IHOP trip"

"But"

"What is it with your family and buts. I've had this with Anna already, no buts" Dean dips the bread into the egg mixture.

"Can I at least help?"

"Not with the cooking, if cereal is the best you can do in the morning" Dean glances at Castiel and notices the disappointed look on his face "but you can set the table for the others and pour me a cup of coffee"

Castiel smiles "I can do that"

He takes the plates, knifes and forks and lays the kitchen table, he adds glasses for juice and cups for coffee. He then gets a large mug and fills it for Dean "Milk?Cream? sugar?"

"Just black, thanks Cas" Dean answers him, suddenly there's the sound of foot steps on the stairs.

"Do I smell bacon?" Gabriel's voice calls out.

"Yeah" Dean shouts back.

"Wake up everyone!" Gabriel yells loudly, running back up the stairs to knock on doors "there's breakfast! Actual breakfast not just cereal!"

"Do none of you cook?" Dean looks over his mug at Castiel.

"Mom does and so does Hester, Gabriel and Anna can both cook a little but never breakfast, not sure about Balthazar"

"And you can make cereal and use a microwave" Dean says to Castiel takes the first batch of French toast from the pan and adds the next ones.

"Yeah" Castiel nods.

"Why is there bacon in the fridge is none of you cook?"

"Mom only decided to go to New York last night, so she was probably going to use it" Castiel tells him, he then drops his voice to a whisper, causing Dean to lean closer to him "I think she only decided that so she wouldn't have to be on a flight with Balthazar. But shh, you can't say anything"

"My lips are sealed" Dean whispers back.

"Hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but I was told there was bacon" Gabriel says not looking one bit sorry.

Dean and Castiel spring apart, surprized by Gabriel's sudden appearance.

"There is" Dean tells him "have a seat, Cas will pour you and coffee, while I get if from the oven"

"Well isn't this all very domesticated, good morning Castiel darling" Balthazar says as he walks in "Dean"

"Morning Balthazar, would you like some coffee?" Castiel asks with the coffee pot in his hand.

"Yes please"

"We'll have some too" Anna and Inias say as they join the table.

"Not too late for food am I" Sam asks as he walks in.

"No just in time" Castiel tells him "coffee?"

"Yeah please"

"Balthazar move" Gabriel says to his cousin.

"What? Why?"

"Cause Sammy has to sit here beside me not all the way over there" Gabriel tells him.

"Gabe it's two seats away from you" Anna tells him.

"It might as well be a thousand miles away if it's not beside me" Gabriel pouts.

"God! Fine!" Balthazar swap seats with Sam "happy?"

"Almost"

"Only almost?" Sam looks at him "I've moved"

"Yeah but my plate still has no bacon on it" Gabriel looks over his shoulder "hint, hint Dean!"

"Gabriel, don't annoy the cook or you'll get nothing. I'm sure someone else will have yours" Dean pauses "I mean anyone can fit in an extra portion of French toast and bacon, am I right?"

The others nod.

"Wait! What? There's French toast too?" Gabriel says.

"Yeah, you hardly think Dean just made bacon" Sam laughs "he loves to cook and show off"

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean mockingly shouts at his brother as he walks over with two large plates both filled to the brim with food. he places them on the table "dig in. Hey Cas is there any maple syrup?"

"Yeah, I'll get it" Castiel puts the coffee pot back and tries to reach the bottle of maple syrup on the shelf, while Dean walks over to the counter to get his mug of coffee.

"Cas?"Inias says to Anna, who shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok, that's it, what is with all the questioning looks when ever Dean says Cas?" Sam asks the table seriously.

Gabriel glances over his shoulder to see if his baby brother is coming back but he still trying to get the bottle from the shelf with Dean standing by him laughing "His name is Castiel and no one, I mean no one ever shortens it. Balthazar tries sometimes by calling him Cassie but he gets really annoyed, angry even"

"He doesn't do that with Dean" Sam says.

"We've noticed" Anna says "it's kinda cute"

"Yeah and watch this" Gabriel says with a twinkle in his eyes "Hey Cas, can you get me the powdered sugar"

"Castiel, my name is Castiel and it's on the table already"

"Oh yeah, there it is, sorry Cas"

"CASTIEL!"

"Sorry Castiel" Gabriel giggles "see Sammy, Dean is special"

Dean and Castiel join the table and tuck into their breakfast ignorant of the conversation the others have had.

"Sammy, I know I said last night I wanted Dean to live with us for his drink make abilities but I've changed my mind" Gabriel tells Sam "now I want him to live with us for his cooking abilities or maybe not, can you cook?"

"I can but not like this"

"What can you do?" Gabriel asks.

"Gabriel! Don't be rude!"

"Not being rude Castiel, just asking what my future husband does for a living" Gabriel sticks his tongue out at his brother.

"Now he's being rude" Balthazar says.

"I can keep you out of jail or get you out when your arrested" Sam says, answering Gabriel's original question "I'm going to be a lawyer"

"Smart and sexy! Castiel you can keep your Winchester, get spoiled and round with him feeding you" Gabriel takes another bite of his bacon "but if you want to have us over for brunch every day, I won't say no"

"Us?"

"Yeah us, me and Samwich, have you not being listening we are getting married" Gabriel says sipping his coffee.

"We are?" Sam looks at him.

"We are" Gabriel tells him.

"Don't remember being asked or even saying yes" Sam says.

"Aha, I knew it" Gabriel looks triumphant.

"Knew what?" Anna asks getting curious.

"He'd agree, did you not hear what he just said, 'don't remember being asked or even saying yes', he could have said, 'don't remember being asked or even answering' but he didn't he used the word yes, which means subconsciously he has already decided to marry me"

Everyone at the table stares at Gabriel.

"What! I have a degree in Marketing, I know this kind of stuff" Gabriel tells them all.

Everyone turns to Sam.

"What?"

"Have you already decided Sammy?" Dean asks him.

"No Dean, how could I have I met him yesterday" Sam says talking directly to Dean and ignoring the rest of the table "any way I'm still on the west coast for three more months with a placement to finish and finals to study for, no time to date never mind get married"

"Three months, excellent!" Gabriel perks up

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but why excellent?" Sam says.

"Three months gives me time to plan the proposal"

"Oh God!" Sam puts his head in his hands.

"And it won't be three months with no dating cause your coming to the auction"

"That's right I almost forgot" Anna says "here Dean, Michael asked me to give you these" she hands him an envelope "tickets for the auction night"

"Thanks" Dean opens them, checks the date and his phone "not working that evening"

"So you're coming" Castiel looks at him smiling.

"Guess so"

"Woo hoo! That means Dean will be sitting with Castiel and Sam will need someone to go with him and I just happen to be free to fill that role"

"Gabriel, Dean might have someone else in mind to bring" Castiel says trying to sound calm.

"No one else Cas"

"Oh"

"Ask him to go with you darling" Balthazar elbows Castiel.

"Dean do you want to come with me?" Castiel asks hopefully.

"If you don't mind be accompanied by someone like me, I love to" Dean tells him.

The others stand and begin to leave the room.

"What do you mean, someone like you?" Castiel asks.

"You know, a nobody"

"What?" Castiel stands, grabs Dean's hand "Come with me. Sam will be leaving for the boat in about twenty minutes I just need to talk to your brother first"

"Ok, me and Gabe will tidy up in here while we're waiting"

Castiel drags Dean into the sitting room "Sit down and explain the nobody comment please"

"Nothing to explain, it's simple I'm a nobody and you're this rich, smart, successful, beautiful, sexy man who"

"Stop, I've heard enough" Castiel puts up his hand "I'm not rich, my family is, I live in an apartment with a huge mortgage. Successful, I work for my family, I don't own my business, you do. Beautiful, ha, I'm average height, my hair has a mind of it's own, everything I wear looks like it came from goodwill no matter what I do. As for sexy, green eyes and freckles are sexy not this" he points to himself "Did I forget anything?" he tilts his head to the side "Oh yeah smart, at this moment I might be that smart one but that's only cause you're being an idiot and I'm not that smart I can't even make toast. I mean ordinary toast never mind fancy French stuff. Now I am going to change so I can bring you to the boat, ok?"

Dean nods "Ok, but you are wrong about a couple of things"

"What would those be?"

"You are the perfect height, barely a difference between us, which makes kissing you easier" Dean leans in and kisses Castiel "and the hair is so sexy, it's like you just got out of bed. I happen to like the way you wear clothes, especially yesterday, trench coat and nothing under it, yum" Dean kisses him again "and I'm not the idiot, you are, if you think ocean blue eyes aren't sexy" Dean kisses him again, more forcefully this time, after a couple of minutes he pulls away.

"Ngrrrh" Castiel groans "Why are you stopping?"

"Cause if I don't I won't and you told Sam twenty minutes, don't want him walking in on us or even worse Gabriel walking in" Dean shudders at the thought of Gabriel interrupting.

"Fine" Castiel pouts, knowing Dean is right.

"But Sam is leaving tomorrow morning, if you are back in the city and want to do something tomorrow evening"

"I love too but I can't on house sitting duty until Friday, how about Saturday?"

"Can't have a wedding job on Saturday"

"Sunday?"

"Free all day Sunday" Dean tells him smiling "Brunch?"

"Yeah, brunch"

"Dean, are you ready to go, Gabriel is going to drive us" Sam says walking into the room.

"Yeah I'm ready" Dean tells his brother.

"It was nice to meet you" Castiel offers his hand to Sam.

"You too Castiel and see you at the auction" Sam shakes Castiel's hand.

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, your brother wouldn't take no for answer, he threaten to drive to California to pick me up"

"He'd do it too" Castiel laughs "See you in a month then, have a safe boat trip"

"We will" Dean says kissing Castiel's cheek "see you next week"

The two Winchester collect Dean's equipment from the kitchen and walk out to Gabriel who is sitting in the car. Just as they get in Dean's phone rings.

"Hey Dean are you guys still on the island" Jo asks

"Yeah we are just leaving now"

"Great, can I get a ride back to the city?"

"Sure, meet us at the boat in ten minutes"

"Already there, I let Benny know you're on your way" Jo says as she hangs up.

"Who was that?" Sam asks from the front passenger seat.

"Jo, she's meeting us at the boat"

Ten minutes later Gabriel pulls up to the slip "We're here"

"Thanks Gabe" Dean hops out taking boxes with him.

"Yeah thanks Gabriel" Sam says reaching to open the door.

"Tut, Tut, Sam, that's not the way to say thanks" Gabriel points to his cheek "a little sugar please"

Sam leans down to kiss Gabriel's cheek and at the last moment Gabriel turns so Sam ends up getting his lips. He quickly pulls back "Gabriel!"

"Don't pretend you're upset Samwich, now go get your boat and I'll see you next month"

Sam gets out of the car and walks to the boat, turning once to wave goodbye to Gabriel.

"Ok, Winchester's what did I miss?" Jo asks as the boat sets sail.

"Nothing" the both answer, looking bashful.

"Yeah right, nothing my ass, Sam just kissed Gabriel in the car and Dean has the glazed eye thing, that happens when he's in love but if you don't want to tell me fine! I'm going to talk to Benny"

The two of them are quiet all the way home, lost in their own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you two going to talk at all or are you going to sit for the evening saying nothing?" Jo says as they pull up outside Dean's.

"Huh?" Dean looks blanking at her.

"What?" Sam asks.

Jo sighs "Nothing, come over to the bar and have some food, Mom would like to see you Sam, before you go back"

"Sure, give us an hour or so, want to get changed out of these clothes" Sam tells her.

"Ok, see you guys later" Jo gets into her car and drives off, as the two Winchesters unload Dean's car.

Dean takes the boxes from the trunk and brings them into the kitchen.

"Dean I going take a shower and change"

"Ok Sammy"

Dean unloads the equipment from the boxes and puts everything away, he then goes up to his room and changes clothes. He picks up his phone and contemplates texting Castiel. Just as he is, the phone buzzes, one _new message_.

**Hey Dean, just wanted to make sure you got home ok, Cas.**

**Yeah arrived back about 10 mins ago, safe and sound, Dean**

**Good, good. I sorry to ask but can I request another favour?**

**Yeah sure, go ahead.**

**I'm hungry and there's no one here, any** **suggestions for food, other than cereal?**

Dean starts laughing at the message and dials Castiel's number.

"Hello Dean"

"Hey Cas, so you're hungry huh?"

"Yes Dean, I don't know where Anna and Inias are, they might have gone home and Balthazar and Gabriel went off in the car so I can't go to the store to buy a sandwich"

"You can make one you know"

"I wish I could but they are never the same as the ones from the store" Castiel moans down the phone.

Dean starts to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, ok, yes but I'm just wondering how you survive every day if you can't even make a sandwich"

"I have cereal for breakfast, I get lunch in work and I pick up something from the local store on my way home"

"Ok, wow" Dean says shocked "I don't think I've ever met anyone who couldn't cook at least one thing"

"I'm very good a using a microwave" Castiel tells him.

"I've already told you microwaves are only for popcorn. There's only one thing for it, I'm going have to teach you had to make something now"

"Now but, but you're not here" Castiel stutters "what if it goes wrong"

"It won't, I be on the phone every step of the way, ok?"

"Ok"

"Go to the fridge and check if there is any cheese" Dean tells Castiel.

"Yes Dean there is lots of cheese"

"What type is there?"

"American, pepper jack and soft stuff in a triangle shape" Castiel says.

"That's brie, do you have any apples?"

"Yes granny smith ones"

"Perfect" Dean smiles "take the brie, an apple, two slices of bread and some butter and put them on the counter and get a sharp knife"

"Right" there is some noise before Castiel starts speaking again "done"

"Great, now I need you to butter one slice on the bread, don't use too much butter, then I need you to top it with slices of the brie and thin slices of the apple, careful of your fingers"

"Dean there is white stuff around the cheese do I take it off?"

"That's the rind, it can be eaten, taste a little and see if you like it"

"It's not to bad, I'll leave it on" Castiel says a minute later "ok the cheese and the apple is on bread"

"Good, now butter the next slice of bread and place it buttered side down"

"Done" Castiel says, just as Sam looks around the door at Dean.

"Now the difficult bit" Dean tells Castiel, while holding up his hand to signal to Sam, he'll be five more minutes on the phone. Sam nods in understanding and leaves the room "you need to cook the sandwich"

"What?" Castiel says sounding worried "Cook it?"

"Yes Cas, cook it and not in the microwave, you'll have to use the broiler"

"Can I just not eat it like it is?"

"You could but it will be much nicer with the cheese melted, trust me" Dean calmly tells him "turn the broiler on to medium and put the sandwich in"

"Ok" Castiel says sounding nervous.

"Now wait for three minutes and turn the sandwich over, it might take a bit longer then three minutes but only do three so it doesn't get burnt. Get yourself a drink while your waiting" Dean tells him.

"Are you going now Dean?" Castiel says sensing that Dean is finished with his lesson.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Sammy"

"Oh Dean, I forgot Sam was with you still, I'm sorry, you should have said, I would have been fine with cereal"

"It's alright Cas, I rang you remember. Go enjoy the sandwich that you made"

"I will thank you Dean, have a good evening"

"You too Cas"

Dean hangs up and goes downstairs to Sam "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sam stands up "how's Castiel?"

"How did you know?"

"Goofy smile"

"He's good, just needed some cooking advice" Dean gets into the car.

"Cooking advice, right" Sam starts laughing.

"He did, shut up Sammy"

Twenty-five minutes later the two of them walk into the bar to be greeted by Jo.

"Evening"

"Hey Jo"

"Where do you want to sit, booth or bar?"

"Bar is probably best" Sam says "otherwise your mom will accuse me of not wanting to talk to her"

"And two beers and two burgers, I'm guessing"

They both nod in agreement and take a sit at the bar.

"Well look who it is, the Winchester boys"

"Hey Ellen" Sam says waving at the brunette on the far side of the bar.

"Ellen" Dean nods.

"How are you Sam?" Ellen asks "your brother here, never tells me anything"

"I'm good Ellen, won't be long until I'll be back"

"That's good, miss you around here" Ellen tells him "So how was this weekends job? Jo won't tell me anything" Ellen turns to Dean.

"It was good but I can't tell you anything either" Dean says taking a sip of the beer Jo puts in front of him.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Must have been for some big guns"

"Must have" Dean smiles.

"Come on Dean, give us a hint" Ellen says "was it a political event?"

Dean looks at her for a moment "You are going to bug me all evening aren't you"

Ellen nods, just then Dean's phone buzzes "One sec"

_One new message _**Dean, my sandwich was lovely and not burnt, THANK YOU ; ) Cas**

Dean starts to laugh and texts back a smiley face.

"Who is he?" Ellen asks as Dean puts down his phone.

"What?"

"Dean you have that look, the glazed eye look" Ellen says.

"Told ya" Jo says in agreement, putting the burgers down in front of Dean and Sam

"Come on tell me" Ellen says to Dean.

"Great now there's two things you are going bug me about" Dean mutters.

"How about you give Ellen a hint about the job but not outright tell her, which means you won't be breaking any agreements, if she agrees to ask you nothing else for the rest of the evening" Sam says to Dean.

Dean thinks for a moment "Look at that, years of college finally paying off. Ok, Ellen I will give you a hint but that's it, no more questions. Deal?" Dean holds out his hand.

"Deal" Ellen shakes Dean's hand.

"I have tickets to the Milton-Novak Trust auction next month, I got them while I was at work this weekend" Dean says taking a bite of his burger.

"Milton-Novak?" Ellen looks at the others.

Dean nods his head ever so slightly.

"Congratulations Dean"

"Hey Ellen, can I get a whiskey?" a voice calls from the other end of the bar.

"Duty calls" Ellen says to them "don't forget to say goodbye before you leave" she walks away from the boys.

"You never told me that" Jo says accusingly.

"Told you what?" Dean asks.

"Auction tickets"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, so are you taking me as your date?" Jo asks cheekily.

"He's already got a date" Sam says helpfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well so do you Sammy" Dean glares at his brother.

"That's why you two were so quietly on the way back" Jo smiles "can't wait to see the pictures"

"What pictures?" Dean asks.

"The auction is kinda a big deal. There's usually pictures from it in the Globe" Jo says as Dean turns a slightly paler shade and pushes away his burger " if you boys are going to be on the arm of someone connected with the family, you might want to start practicing your poses" with that she walks off.

Sam groans.

"Sammy?"

"It's going to be fine for you Dean, Castiel seems the type to avoid the limelight whereas Gabriel will hunt it out"

"Better start practicing your blue steel Sammy" Dean finishes his beer "Want another?"

"Nah" Sam shakes his head.

Dean signals to Jo for the check.

"Going already boys?"

"Yeah, tried after the travelling today and flying at in the morning" Sam says.

"Here" Jo hands Dean the bill along with a bottle of scotch.

Dean hands her cash to cover the check "What's that for?" he says pointing to the bottle.

"Take as repayment for the ones you gave me last night, now go home, put on the game and raise a toast to brothers"

"Night Ellen" Sam calls down the bar.

"Night Sam, see you during the week Dean?"

"Yeah and night" Dean waves to her and follows Sam out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean wakes up in his bed, well not in it, on it, still fully dressed with a very sore head. He manages to crawl into the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror, he really needs to shave but as he is not working today, so he decides to forego it. He turns on the shower to the highest, hottest setting, strips and climbs in. The pressure isn't as good as the one in Castiel's Mom's house but it isn't too bad. He pushes all and any thoughts of Castiel out of his mind as Sam is still in the house and the walls are thin. He shampoos and rinses his hair. Stepping out of the shower he wraps himself in a towel and walks into is room and grabs boxers, a tee and a pair of jeans. Once dressed in clean clothes he starts to feel a bit more human. Throwing the wet towel into his hamper, he leaves the room and walks down stairs, quietly passing the room Sam is staying in, as not to wake him. He walks into his living room to find his brother sprawled out on the couch. He laughs to himself a the sight of Sam's feet hanging off the edge of the chair. He goes into the kitchen and puts on coffee, fills a glass with water and takes two tablets to stop his head from feeling like a marching band playing AC/DC in it. He refills the glass and two more tablets and brings them into the sitting room and leaves them on the table in front of the still sleeping Sam. He then starts to make breakfast, nothing combats a hangover like a cooked breakfast, he takes eggs, bacon and sausage and puts them on to fry, he puts bread in the toaster and pours himself a cup of coffee. Next thing he hears a moan coming from the sitting room, following by a thump sound and a string of curses.

"Ow"

"Ok Sammy?" Dean asks, taking a large gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah, just fell off the couch" Sam mumbles "thanks for the water and pills"

"No problem, go grab a quick shower and then breakfast will be ready"

"Right"

Dean hears the sound of Sam stomp up the stairs as he turns the sausage and bacon. He push down the toaster handle to start cooking the bread and adds the eggs to the pan. He gets two plates, adds the now cooked food to each along with the done toast. He puts on more toast, he knows that Sam likes to carb load in the morning. Just as he places them plates on the table Sam walks back in.

"Hey" Sam nods to Dean "I think we finished the bottle of scotch last night"

"My head and it's marching band tells me we did" Dean rubs his temples "coffee?"

"Yeah please"

"What time is your flight again?" Dean stands and gets the second round of toast which has just popped and hands it to Sam.

"12.30"

"Right, we don't have to leave for an hour"

"That gives me enough time to book my flights for next month" Sam takes a bite of the breakfast sandwich he has constructed.

Dean looks at him blankly.

"For the auction" Sam reminds him.

"You're still going to it even though it will be in the papers?" Dean looks at him.

"Yeah, I told Gabriel I would"

"You like him?" Dean puts down his cup and stares intently at Sam.

"He's fun to be around, I can't remember the last time I had fun or hung out with someone fun"

"Ahem" Dean coughs.

"Dean you're family and so is Jo in a way" Sam tells him "and I'm coming back in a few months and it would be nice to have some friends other than you guys"

"There's Lisa"

"Dean I haven't hung out with her since school and she has a kid, so I don't think hanging out with me would suit her" Sam says "do you not like Gabriel?"

"Don't know him, neither do you, you only met him"

"And you only met Castiel, what's your point?"

"Just trying to look out for you" Dean mumbles.

"Ah so sweet but I'm a grown-up I can look after myself" Sam tells him, finishing the last of his breakfast "where's your laptop?"

"Bookshelf and I know you a grown-up but I'm still the big brother" Dean takes the empty plates and puts them it the dishwasher.

"I know and thanks for looking out for me again" Sam pats Dean shoulder.

Sam books his flights and as he can't afford to miss any more time from his placement, he decides to fly in on the morning of the event and fly out the next afternoon, meaning he'll only be spending the night of the auction with Dean.

"All booked" Sam tells Dean "I fly in on the Saturday at 3.30 and leave on the Sunday at 2.30"

"That's great Sammy but what about the tux fitting?" Dean says.

"Tux?"

"Yeah Sammy, it's a big deal event, the black tie kind"

"What? Your joking! Monkey suits?"

"Not joking, see" Dean hands him the invitation to look at, as Sam is looking at the invite, Dean searches the web for last years event. He starts to laugh.

"What?"

"Look" Dean spins the screen towards Sam to show him the pictures, there are loads, some people arriving to the event, some from inside JFK Library where the event was held and nearly every picture features Gabriel, usually with a lollipop in his mouth.

Sam puts his hand to his mouth "Oh God, why is he in them all and what's with the sucker?"

"It's not them all" Dean says trying to sound helpful "look he's not in that one or that one"

"That's cause one is picture of the view looking out on to the water and he is in the other, look" Sam points at the screen "that's him in the back round. There is only one of the rest of the family and Castiel has managed to avoid it"

"Maybe he wasn't there" Dean says again.

"He was, it says so in the article"

"Maybe this year with you there Gabriel won't be in as many pictures"

"Humpf, don't want to think about" Sam says rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want me to get you a tux?" Dean says closing the laptop and trying to change the subject.

"I'll need to be fitted, I'll just get one and bring it with me" Sam tells him, glancing at his watch "we better getting going otherwise I'll miss my flight"

Sam gets his bag and puts it into the car and gets in beside Dean.

"Hey Sammy, sorry we didn't get to do much this weekend" Dean tells him as they arrive at the airport.

"Dean, we hung out, I saw Jo and Ellen, ate too much, drank too much, got to sleep in a mansion on Nantucket and have a date with an eligible, funny, sugar addict, media whore. What more could I want to do?" Sam smirks at Dean.

"When you put it like that nothing I guess" Dean smiles at his brother "see you next month"

"See ya" Sam hops out of the car and walks into the terminal.

Dean drives home and spends the next few of hours planning his week and making food for the following days event. At eight he finally stops and crashes on his couch and watches a couple of episodes of Dr. Sexy he has DVR'd. At ten he feels his eyes start to get heavy, he picks up his phone to set a reminder to buy cream in the morning when he notices he has a message.

**Hello Dean, I realised that we never agreed where we would meet on Sunday, Cas.**

The message was send at 4.30, Dean is annoyed, Castiel probably thinks he is ignoring him or worse, shit, he runs his hands through his hair. It's not too late so he decides it's better to respond now than waiting for the morning.

**Hey Cas, sorry I'm so late getting back** **to you, was working, getting ready for** **tomorrow, D.**

Dean has barely send the message when he gets a response, Castiel must have been waiting for the message.

**It's ok Dean, I guessed you were busy, sorry I interrupted, you can let me know later in the week, Cas.**

**Heavenly, will met in Heavenly on Sunday about 11.30 and you'll have to have the pie this time ; )**

**Ok, I see you then, Good night Dean **

**Good night Cas**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean is really busy over the next few days. He booked extra jobs to cover the loss of earning for taking time off to spend with Sam. Every day he seems to have a breakfast meeting or coffee morning, lunch and dinner or buffets. Each night he manages to crawl home, prepare for the next day and sleep. By the time Sunday rolls around he realises he hasn't spoken to or contacted Castiel in any way. He then begins to panic, what if Castiel thinks he is being ignored and doesn't turn up. He takes a deep breath and gets out of bed and then has another mild panic attack about what he is going to wear. He shakes his head realising he is being ridiculous, Castiel has seen him working and he has seen Castiel in his pajamas. He showers, shaves and dresses in a long sleeve forest green Henley and dark jeans, he walks down stairs, grabs his keys and puts on his leather jacket and climbs into his baby. He arrives at Heavenly slight early, he gets a table and orders a coffee while he is waiting for Castiel to show up, hopefully. His coffee arrives as he peruses the menu trying to keep himself occupied and not thinking of the possibility that Castiel won't show. He glances at his phone, he is five minutes late, he takes a large gulp of his coffee. Suddenly there is the sound of someone breathing heavy beside him.

"S-s-s-sorry I'm late" Castiel says to Dean slightly breathless "had to drop Balthazar to the airport as Gabriel was a bit 'tired and emotional' this morning"

"It's ok, I only got here a couple of minutes ago. Tired and emotional?" Dean questions due to the use of air quotes.

"Yeah you know the tired and emotional you get when you down a bottle of wine or two or five" Castiel says as he shrugs off his trench coat, revealing a royal blue jumper with a white shirt underneath which brings out the colour of his eyes and seem to make his hair an even darker richer colour.

"Gentlemen, are you ready to order" the waitress asks.

"Yes" Castiel says.

"No" Dean says at the same time.

Dean looks at Castiel "You haven't looked at the menu"

"I know what I want"

"In that case we are ready to order" Dean tells the waitress "I'll have a the country scrambled eggs with toast"

"And I'll have the Mediterranean omelette and a coffee please" Castiel closes the menu and hands it to the waitress.

"Great I'll have that with you in a few"

"Oh and can we get two slices of pie after" Dean adds "one apple and one blueberry, both à la mode"

"No problem"

"I owe you an apology too Cas" Dean tells his dining companion as the waitress walks away.

"For what?"

"Not being in contact all week. I have been really slammed with work"

"Don't worry about it, I was afraid you might have been in contact and thought I was ignoring you" Castiel smiles at the waitress as she leaves his cup of coffee down "Gabriel stole my phone charger on Sunday night when he left for the city, so I had no phone, well no working phone until this morning"

"Good" Dean nods "not that it's good you had no phone, it's good that you didn't feel I was ignoring you"

"Same here" Castiel smiles wider "so Dean, tell me about you"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"Not much to tell"

"Not true, what about your parents, where you grew up, why you cook?"

"My parents died when I was younger in a car accident, it was only a few months after my brother Adam passed"

Castiel reaches his hand across the table and takes Dean's and gives in a reassuring squeeze "I'm sorry we don't have to talk about..."

"It's ok. I was sixteen and Sam was twelve. We moved in with Dad's best man and oldest friend, Bobby, until I turned eighteen. Then I got a job washing pots in a kitchen in a little place in the north end there was a small apartment above it that we lived in" Dean pauses as the waitress brings their food "it was difficult but we couldn't stay in Bobby's, not that he wasn't, isn't great but he lives in the middle of nowhere Kansas and we had grown-up here in" Dean takes a bite of his toast " Anyway I worked my way up in the kitchen from pots, to peel veg, to prepping starters, to doing side dishes, to plating the desserts and when Sam got a scholarship to Stanford. I decided it was time to break out on my own and Lisa is a friend of Sam's and she hired me for her son's birthday and from that I got other bookings from that and that's it really. Not a millionaire, never going to be but I can cover Sammy's living costs and mine"

Castiel just stares at him.

"Cas" Dean waves his hand in front of Castiel's face "are you in there?"

"You're amazing"

Dean blushes.

"You really are" Castiel continues "you know that, don't you? You have raised your brother since he was fourteen, you are running your own business, you can cook"

"It's nothing" Dean says feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing? I can't make a sandwich Dean"

"So, you have a college education and can probably do your taxes in ten minutes whereas I need an accountant" Dean counters "now tell me about you?"

"Anything you want to know can be googled, by family kind of lives in the public eye" Castiel takes the last bite of his omelette.

"Not you, I saw the pictures from last years auction and there were none of you"

"Cause I hate it, the publicity, the trust does great work and I'm proud of that, but the rest I really could happily walk away from" the waitress comes and takes away the empty plates and replaces them with two plates filled with pie.

"Who is having the apple?"

"We're sharing" Dean beams at her.

"Ok, enjoy"

"And do what?" Dean says to Castiel "if you walked away, what would you do?"

"Write"

"Write, what?" Dean asks.

"Children's books. When I go to visit the hospices my favourite thing to do is sit in on story time" Castiel takes a large bite of the apple pie "mmm. I love how books can take the children from the situation they are in and transport them anywhere and everywhere. I have written a couple of short stories but" he shrugs his shoulders.

Dean looks at him for a moment "Have you shown them to publishers?"

"What? I've shown them to no one, you're the only person I've ever told"

"Excellent" Dean takes a piece of the blueberry pie.

"Excellent?"

"Yeah, I am going to get you a meeting with a publisher, one of my clients works for Wesson Publishing"

"You, you can't" Castiel suddenly feels nervous "W-w-what if they don't like them?"

"Then they don't like them and I'm the only one that will know" Dean says "But what if they love them, then you'll have a book that can be read at story time"

Castiel chews his bottom lip and after a few minutes of internal dialogue, he nods his head "Ok but you can't tell anyone, no one Dean not even Sam"

"Cross my heart" Dean says "now have some blueberry pie"

Castiel takes a piece of the pie with a little ice cream which he manages to get on his lip, Dean automatically reaches across and wipes it away with his thumb "You had a little"

"Thanks Dean" Castiel swallows "and you were right about the pie, it's out of this world"

Dean smiles at Castiel remembering his words "I know and I'll be right about your stories too" he winks "you've told me why you weren't in the pictures of last years auction which hopefully means this year will be the same and that makes me happy not really into the posing but I noticed Gabriel was in every single one, should Sammy be worried about making front page news?"

Castiel laughs "Probably it depends on Balthazar"

"Balthazar?"

"He and Gabriel find the auction boring so each year there's a bet to make it more 'interesting'. Last year it was Gabriel to be in every press photo, he lost and had to give $1000 to the trust"

"And the lollipop?"

"That was Anna's idea as she knew that it would annoy Michael. He is a bit of a stuck in the mud and they always try to find ways to bug him"

"Any thing else Gentlemen?"

"No thank you, just the check please" Castiel says.

"I'm getting this" Dean says instantly.

"No, I am, I owe you for a sandwich lesson" Castiel smirks.

"Fine but I'll get it the next time" Dean tells him.

"Ok" Castiel smiles, happy there is going to be a next time and decides to push it "and when will that be?"

"It's a really busy time of the year for me" Dean says "so I am kind of booked up nearly every day, in fact my only real time off is the night of the auction"

"Oh" Castiel is disappointed that the next time he'll get to spend time with Dean is three weeks away and it will be with about three hundred other people.

"But I do have to eat" Dean continues "and I try to keep Sunday mornings free. Next week? Same bat time, same bat channel?"

"I don't understand that reference" Castiel tells him.

"Next week, here, at the same time" Dean says.

"Ok" Castiel nods happily, he hands the waitress the cash for the check and stands to leave.

"Walk you to your car?" Dean says rising too.

"That would be nice"

The two of them walk to Castiel's car parked a couple of blocks from the café, as the reach the car, Dean kisses Castiel lightly "See you next week and I'll be in touch about the publisher"

"Ok" Castiel kisses him back "and thank you" he gets into his car and waves to Dean as he drives off.

Dean happily strolls back to his car.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel walks into work on Monday with a spring in his step, he hasn't stopped thinking about Dean since yesterday and he is already counting down the hours till next Sunday.

"Morning boss" Lisa says as he walks into the office.

"Morning Lisa, you are in early" he pauses at her desk, she looks at him strangely.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"You never stop at my desk"

Castiel shrugs "I'm good, very good actually. Did I miss anything last week?"

"Nothing, the usual panic pre the auction but nothing exciting" Lisa tells him.

"Hey brother dearest, how was the date?" Gabriel calls from his office to Castiel.

"Date?" Lisa looks at him excitedly "You had a date? With who? Was it someone you met in Nantucket?"

"The date was great, thank you Gabriel" Castiel calls back to his brother.

"Is that all your going to say?" Gabriel says coming out of his office "Do I have to ring my Sam to find out if Deano gave him any more info"

"Sam! Dean!" Lisa looks from brother to brother "As in the Winchesters? Your Sam?" she points to Gabriel "And your date was with Dean!"

Castiel sighs, glares at Gabriel and turns to Lisa "Yes my date was with Dean Winchester, we had brunch it was great and we plan to meet again. Gabriel you don't need to ring 'your' Sam looking for info" with that he turns and walks into his office.

"He really likes him" Lisa says.

"Yeah, I think little brother is a smitten kitten" Gabriel giggles.

"And you?"

"Oh I'm marrying Sam Winchester"

"Does Sam know this?" Lisa asks some what shocked.

"Oh yeah, I told him at least twice" Gabriel smirks, takes a Tootsie pop from his pocket and walks to his office "and he knows I'm in the middle of planning the proposal"

Lisa shakes her head and goes back to work.

The rest of the week is quiet around the office are quiet, Castiel is working in Salem, Gabriel is holed up in his office with a huge do not disturb sign hanging out side it. Usual fair pre auction for him.

Sunday rolls around quickly, Castiel gets up early and arrives at Heavenly at the same time as Dean, who holds the door for him.

"After you"

"Thank you kind sir" Castiel smiles.

"Table for two" The waitress asks.

"Yes please" Castiel answers.

"This way" she leads them to a booth in the back and hands them menus.

"Don't need them" Dean looks at Castiel "same as last week?"

Castiel nods.

"Two coffees, Mediterranean omelette, country scrambled eggs, followed by a slice of cherry pie and peach pie both à la mode" Dean tells the waitress.

"Coming right up" she walks away.

"You changed the pies" Castiel says to him.

"We have to work our way through the menu to see which one is the best"

"How many are on the menu?"

"A dozen"

The waitress leaves their coffees down.

"A dozen" Castiel beams "so we are having brunch for the next month?"

"Longer" Dean takes a sip from his coffee "can't do next week or the week after"

"Why not?" Castiel says feeling down.

"Well next week I have to get a tux for the auction" the waitress places their food in front of them "and the week after Sam will be back for the auction and we'll probably be a bit 'tired and emotional'" Dean smirks "but if you don't have plans; do you want to come with me to get a tux? I'll make us brunch afterwards"

"I love to come with you Dean"

"Great" Dean bites into his eggs, he quickly swallows "almost forgot" he reaches into his jacket pocket "here"

"What's this?" Castiel takes the card Dean has handed him.

"I told you I knew a guy who works in publishing, that's his card, he is expecting your call"

Castiel looks at the card and at Dean and begins to feel nervous, he doesn't want to let Dean down or embarrass him. What if his stories are no good and it reflects badly on Dean, he could lose a client.

Dean sensing that something isn't right, reaches across the table and takes Castiel's hand in his "Stop worrying, he'll love them and if he doesn't, we will find someone else"

"We will, will we?" Castiel says teasingly.

"Yeah we will"

"Thank you"

"It's nothing"

"Your pies" the waitress says, leaving the pies down and takes away the empty plates.

"Thank you" Dean nods.

Dean takes a piece from the peach "Mmmmm good" he then takes a piece of the cherry "mmm better, but at this apple is still my favourite"

Castiel takes a bite of each "Think the cherry is mine"

"You're wrong" Dean tells him.

"Don't think so Mr. Winchester" Castiel grins.

"We might have to do a death match between the apple and cherry but that will add an extra week to our brunches, do you think we can cope with that?" Dean's green eyes twinkle.

"I think we might just manage it" Castiel finishes the last piece of pie.

"Anything else gentlemen?" the waitress returns.

"No, just the check, please" Dean tells her, he looks at Castiel who is reaching into his pocket "oh no you don't, it's my turn"

"Ok but I'm walking you to your car today"

Dean nods, leaves down some bills for the check, stands and takes his jacket. Castiel grabs his trench coat and puts it on.

"Let's go"

The two walk to the Dean's car and just as they reach it, Castiel says "Next week where do you want to meet?"

"How about you come to my place, it will be handier, we can take one car and we'll be having brunch there any way" Dean scratches the back of his neck.

"Perfect" Castiel leans in a kisses Dean's lips "text me the address"

"Will do" Dean pulls Castiel closer and kisses him deeply. After a couple of minutes, he pulls away breathless "I should go before I do something that will get us arrest for indecent exposure"

Castiel nods but doesn't pull away from Dean, in fact he leans in again and gently bites his bottom lip.

"Cas" Dean hisses, running one hand through Castiel's hair and grabbing his waist "Ok, really have to stop because it's going to be difficult for me to drive and" he glances down at Castiel's pants "you have to walk to your car"

Castiel untangles himself from Dean and pouts "Fine"

"Now I see it"

"See what?"

"The family resemblance with Gabriel, that pout" Dean points at Castiel's lips "but it's cute on you" he kisses Castiel's cheek, gets into his car "I'll see you next week and good luck with the publishers" he winks "Bye Cas"

"See you next week" Castiel gives a small wave "thank you again and bye"


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel barely walks in the door of the office when Gabriel is at his side and guiding him to Lisa's desk.

"So you don't have to repeat yourself" Gabriel answers in response to Castiel's look "how was the date with Deano?"

"Dean, Gabriel his name is Dean" Castiel sighs "Good"

"Is that it? Is that all we're getting. Good" Lisa says.

"He mustn't have gotten another date or this one wasn't really that good or Deano is a bad kisser" Gabriel tells her.

"I have gotten another date, in fact I have a date for the next six weeks, the date was perfect and Dean, Gabriel, Dean is far from a bad kisser" Castiel tells his brother.

"See Lis, told ya I get more info out of him" Gabriel winks "the next six weeks, impressive brother but are any of them going to be actual dates and not just brunches?"

Castiel frowns at his brother's question "Yes, he is going to the auction with me"

"That's right he is" Lisa spotting Castiel is upset my his brother's question, jumps in to help him "and I know this time of year he is really busy"

"Are you seeing again before the auction?" Gabriel asks curiously.

"Yes, we are going to get him a tux on Sunday and he is cooking me brunch"

"This will be your third date then, you know what they say about third dates" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows " and he's cooking, is he? Well the best way into a man's"

"Gabriel!" Castiel says shocked.

"Heart, I was going to say heart, I promise" Gabriel says with obvious crossed fingers "is through his stomach"

Lisa laughs at Gabriel blatantly lying to his brother.

"What is the expression Balthazar uses" Castiel pauses "oh yeah. Whatever!" he turns on his heel and goes into his office.

Lisa wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes "Gabriel I think you just got dissed by your brother"

"I think I did" Gabriel says slightly shocked "who knew he had sass like that in him. I am going to ring Balthazar and tell him, he won't believe it" he returns to his own office, leaving Lisa to regain her composure.

The first thing Castiel notices in his inbox is an email from Dean telling him his address, Castiel instantly saves it into his phone and emails back telling Dean to enjoy his day. He then decides it's a good idea to ring Dean's publisher friend before he starts any of his own work. The phone is answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello, Wesson Publishing"

"Hello can I speak to Rufus please"

"Speaking"

"Hello Rufus, I am Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester gave me you card"

"Hello Mr Novak"

"Castiel is fine"

"Castiel, I've been expecting your call. Dean said that you have written a number of short stories for children is that right?"

"That's correct"

"Wesson are at the moment looking to diversify and the children/young adult market is the area we are looking at"

"I see" Castiel nods.

"The next step is for us to find writers in those areas which is where you come in, is it possible for you to send one of your stories to us and then we can arrange a meeting"

"Certainly, if you give me your email address I can send something to you by tomorrow morning"

"Perfect, it's rufusatwessonpub, I am tied up for most of this week and I will have to read your story, does next week suit to meet?"

"Yes"

"Excellent, how about Thursday at 4.30?"

"That works"

"Great, look forward to it. Have a good day Castiel"

"You too, goodbye" Castiel hangs up and adds the meeting into his calendar.

The next day Castiel sends his story to the publisher and lets Dean know what is happening as he was the one that set it up. The next few days are manic as all hands are on deck making the arrangements for the auction but the days are made more bearable for Castiel because Dean has taken to emailing him every morning to tell him to have a good day.

On Sunday Castiel arrives at Dean's house a little after eleven.

"Hey Cas" Dean says answering the door before, he has even had a chance to ring the bell "I heard the car pull up" Dean says in answer to Castiel questioning look.

"Hello Dean" Castiel nods.

Dean grabs his coat and is out of the house before Castiel even has a chance to get a look "Hope you don't mind if when go straight away, it's just that I hate shopping and I really want to get it over and we have to make a stop on the way back too"

"Not problem, where are we stopping?" Castiel says following Dean to his car.

"The Roadhouse on Tremont, it's where Jo works" Dean starts the car "and her mom and I haven't seen them since Sammy was home so I'm kinda in trouble, more than kinda, I'm in big trouble. Jo phoned Sammy to give out to him about me"

Castiel looks strangely at Dean.

"Ellen, Jo's mom was good friends with my parents and like Bobby, she looks out for us"

"That's good"

"It is but when I busy and don't go for my usual weekly bar visit, I get in trouble with her, Jo, Sammy and, if I don't visit soon, Bobby will be on to me too"

"It must be good to have such a close family" Castiel says.

"Yeah, annoying but good, are yours not?" Dean asks.

"They are but everything seems to tie back to the trust and if we all weren't involved with it I don't know if we'd be close" Castiel hesitates thinking for a moment about his family "maybe me a Gabriel would be and Gabriel and Balthazar would be, probably, but I don't think I would ever see Michael or Anna"

"You can adopt Ellen and Bobby if you want" Dean smiles "but don't come crying to me after a month when you are being haunted by them" Dean pulls into a parking lot and gets a space immediately "I'm sorry"

"Your sorry?"

"Yes, I'm getting the apology out-of-the-way because I hate shopping, I have no patience and I will lose my temper at some stage. You've been warned"

"Duly noted. Where are we going to look?"

"There's a place of Boylston which is the closest and if we have not luck there, we can try the place on Newbury" Dean says "What are you wearing?"

Castiel looks down at his clothes trying to see if something is wrong with his outfit.

"Not now" Dean laughs "to the auction"

"Oh" Castiel blushes "a tux"

"Duh! What colour? Tie, Ascot or bow-tie? Waistcoat? Shirt colour? I am going with you, I need to know, we don't want to clash do we?"

"Didn't know there were that many choices for tuxes" Castiel looks at Dean shocked "mine is just black, I have a white shirt and black bow-tie"

"Classic, should have guessed, bet you look good in it too" Dean winks as he pushes the door into the store.

Castiel follows behind him, melting at Dean's look good comment.

"Good morning Gentlemen, can I help you with anything?" the sales assistant asks.

"Yes" Dean says confidently "I need a tux, black, single breasted, white shirt, black bow-tie"

"Ok sir, two button, slim fitted jacket would probably suit you the best with flat front pants" the assistant looks Dean up and down and walks towards the jackets. He takes three jacket and two pairs of pants and hands them to Dean "why don't you try these on while I get some shirts for you to look at"

Dean nods and heads to the fitting rooms, he tries the first jacket on but it feels to tight across his shoulders, he tries the second on and likes it and he tries the last one but decides the second one is the best. He sets it aside and tries on the pants both fit him but he prefers the length on the first pair. He puts the discarded items back on their hangers and leaves the fitting room to find Castiel sitting bored on a chair.

"You're done already?"

"Yeah, not as difficult as I thought"

"I didn't get to see you in any of them"

"Nope, you'll have to wait until Saturday"

The sales assistant reappears with a selection of shirts and bow-ties. Dean picks out the simplest of both "Do you need cufflinks?"

"No thank you, this is everything" Dean tells him.

"Ok, let's go ring this up"

Dean follows him to the register and hands over his credit card which takes a large hit for everything but he is happy to get it all in one shop. The sales assistant packages everything up and hands it to Dean "Have a good day"

"I will, you too" Dean turns and spots a bewildered Castiel "all done, let's go Cas" Dean holds out his hand for Castiel to take, which he does automatically.

They walk down the street, with Dean holding the suit bag over his shoulder and Castiel's hand in his. Suddenly Castiel stops and looks at Dean.

"You bought that tux" Castiel says.

"Yeah"

"You didn't rent it"

"Correct"

"That's not right, I should have paid for it" Castiel says "you are already giving a lot to the auction and now you are spending money to attend. It's not right, where's the closest ATM" Castiel tugs Dean's hand and looks around him "There's a CVS, there'll be one in there" he goes to walk to the store only to be pulled back by Dean.

"Nuh-uh, you are paying for nothing"

"I-I"

"No arguments Castiel" Dean says seriously "I didn't invite you with me to pay for stuff, I am more than capable of paying for my own stuff. Anyway everyone should have at least one good suit and now I do"

"Dean" Castiel whines.

"Dean nothing" Dean reaches his car and stows his suit in the trunk as Castiel gets in, sulking "sulk all you want, not changing my mind and I can be a stubborn son of a bitch"

It only takes a few minutes to get to the bar and Dean pulls up right outside "Are you going to sit there sulking or are you going to come in a watch me be scolded"

"Come in" Castiel mutters, getting out of the car.

The two of them walk in "Jo, Jo come here, quick, I think there is something wrong, I'm seeing an apparition"

"I think it might be real, I see it too, Mom" Jo, who Castiel recognises says to the dark-haired woman.

"Are you sure my eyes aren't deceiving me?"

"No Mom, that's Castiel Novak alright" Jo says.

"Funny. Hi Jo, Ellen" Dean nods and takes a seat at the bar.

Castiel sits beside "Hello again Jo"

"Hi Castiel, who is your friend, he looks familiar but I can't place him"

"I get it Jo, I'm sorry I've been working"

"Every day Dean?" Ellen asks.

"Almost, only had a couple of days off in the past three weeks" Dean tells her.

"And you couldn't come see us on one of those days?"

"Kinda had plans" Dean nods slightly towards Castiel.

"Oh" Ellen smiles "I see, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Ellen, this is Castiel. Castiel this is Ellen"

"Nice to meet you Ellen, Dean has told me great things about you" Castiel says shaking her hand.

"Has he? Glad to hear it. What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a cranberry juice please" Castiel says.

"Make it two" Dean adds.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jo says as Ellen gets the drinks.

"No thanks I have brunch ready at mine but I thought I better stop here on my way home before Bobby turned up on my doorstep" Dean tells her.

Ellen puts the two drinks down in front of the two men "So this is just a flying visit"

"Yeah but after next week my calendar calms down a bit so I will be in for dinner and will stay longer than twenty minutes, I promise" Dean tells her.

"Good because I don't like to see you working so hard and running yourself into the ground. You don't need to do it anymore, Sam is almost finished college and will be earning soon"

"Yeah I know but I don't like letting people down"

"Then hire someone to help out"

"But"

"Dean I know it's your business and you built it, but you can't always do everything, when was the last time you had a holiday? And days off when Sam visits don't count"

"Mom's right Dean, you never even gone to California to visit Sam in all the time he's there"

Castiel sits quietly, watching the conversation.

"I know" Dean mumbles "I was thinking of going to his graduation"

"You should" Ellen says.

"Woo hoo, road trip" Jo yells.

"Road trip?" Castiel raises an eyebrow.

"He has told you, has he?" Jo smirks "Dean hates flying, really, really hates flying. Would rather spend five days in a car and sleeping in crappy motels then get on a plane"

"Really?" Castiel turns to Dean.

"Yeah" Dean finishes his drink and turns to Ellen and Jo "you can't tell Sammy anything about the graduation thing until I've got everything sort, ok?"

They both nod.

"Good" Dean reaches into his pocket.

"Put your money away, I'm not going to charge you for juice" Ellen tells him "don't worry I will charge you for dinner when I see you in a week or so"

"Ok" Dean smiles and stands to leave "See you soon, I promise"

"Great" Ellen smiles at him "it was nice to meet you Castiel"

"You too Ellen and thank you for the juice" Castiel says politely "Nice to see you again too Jo"

"You too Castiel" Jo grins "enjoy brunch at Chez Winchester"

"Bye Jo" Dean calls from the door.

"I'm sure I will" Castiel follows Dean out of the bar.


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome to my humble abode" Dean says to Castiel as they step inside his home "Why don't you have a seat, while I drop this upstairs" he indicates to his recently purchased suit.

"Ok" Castiel nods.

Dean walks up stairs and hangs the suit in his wardrobe and quickly checks himself in the mirror, nodding, he descents to Castiel.

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee please"

Dean walks back with a cup of coffee for Castiel in his hand "Do you like spicy food?"

"Don't mind it, why?" Castiel is standing and looking at the photos on the wall.

"I'm making us Huevos Rancheros for breakfast and I didn't want to make them too hot"

Castiel takes a sip of his coffee and nods "Are these your parents?" he points to a photo.

"Yeah that's mom and dad" Dean smiles "and that's Adam" he points to another picture "that is Bobby"

Castiel studies the photos closely and looks back at Dean "You're a total mixture of both of them"

"I guess" Dean shrugs "Sammy takes after mom's dad, see. Anyway sit down relax, watch some tv and I'll get us food"

"Can I help?"

Dean looks at him for a moment.

"Please, I really like too"

"Everything is kind of already done, just need to heat the tortillas and fry the eggs" Dean looks at a forlorn Castiel "but" he gets a smile "you can help put them together, ok?"

Castiel nods and follows Dean into the kitchen "The plates are in that press and the knifes and forks are in the top draw"

Dean places the tortillas into the oven to warm and heats oil in the pan, cracks in four eggs "Over easy or sunny side up?"

"Sunny side up, please"

Dean takes the tortillas from the oven and adds a baking tray, which Castiel doesn't see, plates them "Cas, your job is to add the cheese, salsa and beans" Dean hands him bowls filled with each.

"How much?" Castiel nervously looks at Dean.

"As much or a little as you want, I usually do a couple of spoonfuls"

Castiel carefully measures out spoonfuls of each and puts them on the tortillas.

Dean then tops with the eggs and adds hot sauce to each, he hands one plate to Cas "Come on, let's go chill out on the couch" he takes his plate along with a cup of coffee and takes a seat in front of the tv, Castiel sits beside him. Dean switches on the tv, searches his DVR until he finds what he wants "Doctor Sexy M.D?"

"Huh?" Castiel gulping down a mouthful of food.

"Do you want to watch Doctor Sexy?" Dean asks him.

"If you want, I've never seen it before" Castiel tells him.

"You've never seen Doctor Sexy? Dude!" Dean turns on the show "you have no idea what you are missing"

Castiel swallows another bite of his food "Dean this is delicious"

"Yeah we did a good job" Dean smiles.

The two sit comfortably watching the first ten minutes of the show, Dean turns to Castiel "Finished?"

"Yes, thank you"

"I know it's usual for us to have pie, but as we haven't picked our favourite yet, I thought we'd just have some cinnamon rolls"

"Is that what I can smell, it's been making my mouth water"

"Glad to hear" Dean smirks "One cinnamon roll coming up. Do you want more coffee?"

Castiel nods yes "Do you want to pause your show?"

"No, it's ok, I've seen it before" Dean takes the empty plates and cups, stacks the plates into the dishwasher, refills the cups, drizzles the cinnamon rolls with frosting, puts two on a plate and carries them back to Castiel, who is sitting engrossed in world of Seattle Mercy. He hands him a coffee and offers him the plate to take a roll. Castiel takes the top roll and bites into it.

"Dean this is amazing" Castiel says looking at Dean with his eyes wide and looking even bluer.

"What the show, the breakfast or the roll" Dean asks grinning.

"All of it" Castiel leans over and kisses Dean's cheek "you're amazing" Castiel pulls away but Dean pulls him back and wraps his arm around his shoulder.

"Better"

"Much" Castiel snuggles into Dean.

The finish watching the episode and as the credits start to roll, Dean nibbles at Castiel's ear. Castiel breath catches "Dean"

"mmm" Dean continues nipping down Castiel's jaw line.

"Dean" Castiel moans turning his head allowing Dean easier access to his mouth.

Dean captures his lips and kisses him passionately. Castiel shifts his body and brings his hand up to cup Dean's face. After a couple of minutes, Castiel moves so that he is sitting on Dean's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Dean pulls away for a moment "You need to move"

Castiel shocked starts to get up.

"No, not away from me" Dean taps Castiel's leg "put this leg, this side of me"

Castiel moves so that he is now straddling Dean.

"Much better" Dean reaches into Castiel's hair and pulls him closer "much, much better" he whispers as kisses Castiel again.

Castiel groans and grinds down causing Dean to moan "Cas" Castiel smiles against Dean kiss and grinds down again, feeling Dean's hardness.

"Cas, oh God Cas, keep doing that and"

Castiel grinds again "and what Dean?"

"And my pants are going to be ruined"

"That would be terrible" Castiel leans back and reaches for Dean's fly "maybe you should take them off"

"Maybe I should but then you'd be over dressed" Dean smirks.

"What will we do" Castiel smiles, tapping his finger on his chin.

Dean leans forward "I have a suggestion"

"I bet you do" Castiel kisses him.

Suddenly there's the sound of a phone ringing "Ignore it" Dean says biting Castiel's lip.

"Plan to"

The phone stops, Dean reaches for Castiel's pants and it starts ringing again.

"Arghhh" Castiel says "sorry, I get it and get rid of who ever it is" he gets off Dean and grabs his phone from the table.

"What!" He says into the phone.

"I don't care if it was a rude way of answering the phone Balthazar"

"Yeah you are interrupting something, now what do you want" Castiel says frustratingly running his hand through his hair.

Dean is staring at him, thinking just when he thought Cas couldn't get any sexier, he is there standing in his home, lips bruised from kisses and hair tousled.

"You are joking, please tell me you're joking"

"What about Gabriel, Anna or Michael?"

"Fine!"

"I said fine!" Castiel yells and hangs up the phone, he turns to Dean "I have to go"

"What?" Dean

"Yeah. Balthazar arrived today, he borrowed Gabriel's car which has broken down somewhere on the I93, not far from Braintree" Castiel rubs his forehead "Gabriel can't get him cause he's in Gabriel's car, Michael is in Nantucket at the moment and Anna is with Inias's family in Concord"

"Shit"

"You can say that again" Castiel grumbles.

"Shit" Dean repeats, smiling.

Castiel laughs lightly "I am so sorry Dean"

"It's not your fault Cas"

"It is, they're my family" Castiel puts on his jacket.

Dean pulls him into a hug, then steps back slightly not letting him go, he looks directly into Castiel's eyes "Come over on Saturday early, I'm not working, we'll have brunch, pick Sam up at the airport and leave for the auction together"

Castiel nods in agreement "That would be nice" his phone starts ringing again.

"What"

"Yes Gabriel, I know, I'm on my way"

"In Revere with Dean"

"I'm in my car now" Castiel hangs up, kisses Dean passionately "see you Saturday and sorry again"

Dean walks him to the door, kisses his cheek "yeah see you Saturday"


	17. Chapter 17

Both men are very busy over the following five days but Dean always takes the time to each morning to email Castiel and Castiel in turn always takes the time to respond. On Thursday Dean sends an addition message in the afternoon wishing Castiel luck on his meeting with the publisher.

Castiel meeting goes extremely well at Wesson, so well they offer him a three book deal and introduce him to the person who will be illustrating the books. Castiel is extremely excited and almost rings Dean but stops himself, he needs to get the offer checked out by his lawyer and he wants to see Dean's face when he tells him the news. When Dean texts asking how the meeting went, Castiel lies and tells him that he had to postpone it until Monday, because of a last-minute issue with the auction. On the Friday the illustrator sends him a rough sketch of the two characters they discussed, Castiel is delighted with them and prints them off so that he can show Dean, he puts them into his briefcase, shuts down his computer, puts on his jacket and walks out of his office.

"Night boss" Lisa says hitting the button for the elevator and steps in, not waiting for Castiel knowing he always takes the stairs "see you tomorrow night"

"Yes you will and good night to you too" Castiel responses.

"Hey bro, can you come here for a minute?" Gabriel calls from his office.

Castiel steps into his brother's office "Hello Gabriel"

"Do you know what time Deano is leaving to pick up my Sam at the airport tomorrow?"

"Not sure, after brunch I guess" Castiel says.

"After brunch?" Gabriel questions "is Sunday not your brunch day?"

"Usually but we are having it tomorrow instead"

"Why?"

"Because Dean has the day off and he thought Sunday mightn't be a good idea if we are hungover after the auction"

"Hungover, you?" Gabriel scoffed "does he not know you could probably drink a whole liquor store with very little after effects"

Castiel shrugs "it hasn't come up"

"Fun!" Gabriel takes a jellybean from the bowl on his desk.

"Gabriel what ever you are planning stop right now" Castiel tells him.

"Or what?" Gabriel challenges.

"Or I'll help Balthazar win whatever bet you have going for this years auction"

"Fine" Gabriel folds his arms and pouts.

"Oh" Castiel tilts his head "Dean was right"

"Right about what"

"The family resemblance when we pout. If there is nothing else I'm going home"

"Go" Gabriel shoos him out "see you tomorrow"

"Night Gabriel, see you at the auction"

Next morning Castiel gets a text from Dean **I'm awake so come as soon as you want and we can watch some Dr. Sexy before brunch.**

**I'll be there in twenty minutes.**

**Coffee's on : )**

Castiel grabs his tux, shoes and wash bag, gets into his car and drives over to Dean's.

"Morning Cas" Dean says as Castiel gets out of the car "here let me help" he takes the tux from Castiel "I'll hang it my room, go make yourself at home on the couch"

Dean quickly runs up stairs and hangs Castiel's tux beside his own, he then goes back down stairs and straight into the kitchen and pours a coffee for Castiel. Grabbing his own and joins Castiel on the couch "Here you go"

Castiel takes the coffee "Thanks Dean"

"Are you hungry?" Dean asks placing his coffee on the table.

"Not at moment" Castiel tells him "why don't we watch an episode or two of Dr. Sexy and then eat"

"Sounds like a plan" Dean smiles, turns on the show but instead of sitting beside Castiel, he lies down and rests his head in Castiel's lap.

Castiel as a reflex puts one arm around Dean's shoulder and with his other hand he starts stoking Dean's hair.

"Comfy?" Castiel asks.

"It's not bad"

The two of them watch the show in a comfortable silence.

"Surprize!" Sam is standing at behind the couch but the voice they both hear is Gabriel's "oh are we interrupting?"

"Hey Sammy, you're early" Dean says hopping up.

"Yes Gabriel you are interrupting" Castiel glares at Gabriel.

"Gabriel changed my flight to an earlier one" Sam tells Dean.

"That's why you were asking about Dean yesterday" Castiel says to Gabriel.

"Correct baby brother, hey Deano what's for brunch?" Gabriel asks.

"Eggs with a spicy sauce, smoothies and brown sugar muffins" Dean answers.

"Sounds great, I'm hungry, how long will it take?" Gabriel continues, ignoring Castiel's glares.

"Five minutes, ten tops" Dean tells him.

"Excellent, just enough time for Samwich to show me his room" Gabriel takes Sam's hand and pulls him towards the stairs.

"Door of the bedroom is to be left open" Dean calls up the stairs after them, jokingly.

"Aww mom, do we have to" Gabriel shouts back.

"Yes Gabriel" Castiel says "Dean's house, Dean's rule"

"Dean, I not a child" Sam calls down.

"Sammy, you heard what Castiel said" Dean yells back.

"God our parents suck" Castiel can hear Gabriel tell Sam, causing him to laugh.

"Come on" Dean grabs Castiel's hand and pulls him towards the kitchen "you're on usual helping duty Cas"

Castiel starts setting the table for the four of them "All done"

"Excellent, can you get the smoothies from the refrigerator, two jugs on the top shelf" Dean cracks the eggs into the sauce.

"Did expect visitors? Cause there is more than enough for two here" Castiel says placing the jugs on the table.

"What? Nope" Dean smiles at Castiel "just wasn't sure which type of smoothie you'd prefer, so I made one with apple juice and one with orange juice and I made extra sauce and muffins, so tomorrow I wouldn't have to worry about breakfast"

"Oh" Castiel raises his hand to his mouth.

"It's ok Cas" Dean puts his arm around him "I'll just buy breakfast tomorrow or make something else"

"You'll buy it and Gabriel is paying" Castiel tells him.

"Good plan" Dean kisses his cheek "want to call the kids"

Castiel nods and shouts "Foods ready" he barely gets to finishes saying the words, when Gabriel appears closely followed by Sam.

"About time" Gabriel takes a seat and pats the one beside "this one is for Sam" he smiles up at the larger man.

Sam sits down beside Gabriel and Dean hands him a bowl.

"What's that stuff?" Gabriel says with a tone of disgust.

"Granola" Sam tells him as he pours the milk.

"Granola" Gabriel grimaces.

"Stop with the face, Dean makes really good granola and it's better for me than those muffins"

"Didn't Sammy tell you Gabriel?" Dean smirks "He's a health freak, all about the rabbit food"

"What? No way! He ate the same as us in Nantucket"

"I have a cheat day once a week, on a Sunday" Sam tells him.

"You are joking? Please tell me he is joking?" Gabriel looks from Sam to Dean.

"Not joking" they both say.

"Castiel" Gabriel whines to his brother.

"Oh no, don't drag me into it" Castiel tells him, taking a sip of his drink "this is delicious Dean"

Gabriel pouts and looks at Sammy with big sad eyes.

"Why are you pouting?" Sam asks him "I didn't say you have to eat what I eat, Dean never has"

Gabriel instantly beams at him "See" he tells Castiel and Dean "this is why I marrying him" he takes a bite of his muffin "Castiel is right, this is delicious Dean, just like my Samwich"

"Just eat and no more comments about my brother" Dean tells him.

They finish their breakfast, chatting about their jobs and the auction.

"As fun as this is, I have to go before Michael kills me" Gabriel stands "I supposed to be helping set up"

"Gabriel!" Castiel admonishes his brother.

"What? Balthazar is filling in for me" Gabriel leans down a kisses Sam's cheek "I'll pick you up at 6.30. Later Castiel, Dean" He nods to them and walks out.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm going to get some sleep before the auction Dean, because someone's brother" Sam says looking at Castiel "doesn't understand time difference" .

"Not my brother's keeper" Castiel holds up his hands.

"Oh I know, no one is Gabriel's keeper" Sam smiles "wake me up about five" he says to Dean, who nods yes.

Sam disappears upstairs leaving Castiel and Dean sitting at the table.

"We should tidy up" Castiel says.

"Yeah" Dean stands "what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Castiel looks at him and takes a sip from his coffee "I was very comfortable on the couch before our brothers arrived and we do have an episode of Dr Sexy to finish"

"Like your thinking Cas" Dean loads the plates into the dishwasher as Castiel puts the leftovers in the fridge.

"Couch?" Dean says as he shuts the machines door.

"In a minute" Castiel says biting his bottom lip "we need to talk first, please sit"

Dean is slightly worried at Castiel's tone "Is something wrong?"

"I lied to you" Castiel tells him.

"A-a-a-bout?" Dean feels his stomach drop.

"One second" Castiel goes to his jacket, takes a couple of sheets of paper from his pocket and hand them to Dean "these might explain"

Dean takes the sheets, his hand trembling, opens them and stares at the pages "What is this?" he looks up at Castiel.

"That is Peach the pipsqueak penguin and his friend Stu the seal" Castiel tells him.

"I still don't understand" Dean says.

"My meeting with the publisher wasn't postponed, it went ahead and went well, so well in fact they offered me a three book deal. Peach and his family are the main characters but recently Peach met a new friend Stu"

"Wow Cas, congrats! And this is Peach and Stu?"

Castiel nods "I met the illustrator after the meeting"

"You're Peach" Dean looks at him "and I'm Stu"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Castiel grins.

"Oh you don't?" Dean smiles "I mightn't be an animal expert but I don't think penguins have big blue eyes and I'm sure seal pups don't have freckles or green eyes"

"Do you think I should get them changed? I can always ask the illustrator to change them"

"No way!" Dean jumps up from his chair, walks over to Castiel and sits on his lap "I like them"

"You do" Castiel smiles up at Dean.

Dean nods.

"Really? So I shouldn't change them?"

Dean shakes his head.

"That's good, I'll send an email first thing Monday, telling them I approve"

"Good" Dean leans down and kisses Castiel "Congratulations Cas"

Castiel kisses him back "Thank you Dean, it wouldn't have been possible without you"

The two of them spend the rest of the day watching Dr. Sexy and making out but never going too far, they are aware Sam is in the house and could wake up at any time. Around four Dean decides they should have something to eat as they won't get fed until after eight and by then they will be starving. Castiel suddenly stands up.

"I'm making the food"

"What Mr. Microwave is making the food?" Dean looks at him incredulously.

"Yes" Castiel says proudly and walks into the kitchen, with Dean following closely behind smirking.

"What are we having chef?" Dean asks.

"Brie and apple sandwiches, they're my speciality"

"Are they now?" Dean grins.

"Yeah, I make them all the time"

"Right off you go" Dean stands aside to let Castiel work "anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, I got this"

Dean laughs "I'm sure you do, tell you what, I'll make us some peach ice-tea"

"Ok" Castiel takes the bread, brie and apples and lays them on the counter along with the butter and a knife. He carefully slices everything and builds the sandwiches. He turns on the broiler, adds the sandwiches to it. He watches the sandwiches so that they don't burn, he then turns them "Dean do you want to wake Sam the sandwiches are almost ready"

Dean kisses his cheek "Yes chef" and walks upstairs to wake Sam.

Both Winchesters arrive back down stairs as Castiel puts the plates on the table "Perfect timing"

Sam sits down as does Castiel while Dean gets the ice-tea and pours them each a glass.

"Dean this sandwich is great, thanks" Sam says taking a sip of the ice-tea.

"Don't thank me, I did nothing it was all Cas" Dean smiles at Castiel.

"Really?" Castiel nods at Sam "think you have some competition Dean" Sam grins.

Castiel beam with pride, takes a big bite of his sandwich and chews happily.

"Hey Cas, what's the deal with this evening?"

"What do you mean Dean?" Castiel asks him.

"What time do we have to be there? How long does it go on for?"

"We have to be there for dinner which is at eight" Castiel pause taking a sip of his drink "I usually sneak in a back door about ten minutes before hand"

"Wait" Sam suddenly perks up "if dinner isn't till eight, why is Gabriel picking me up at six-thirty?"

"Photos, Gabriel loves the red carpet"

"Warned you Sammy" Dean grins at his brother.

"Sorry Sam but Gabriel will want to show you off" Castiel says.

Sam groans "I'm going to have a shower" he stands and goes back up stairs to get ready.

Dean begins clearing the table and Castiel's phone rings.

"It's Gabriel, I better answer it"

_Hello Gabriel_

_What?_

_Do I have to?_

_Who said?_

_When?_

_Fine._

_I won't sound happy about it cause I'm not._

_I said fine Gabriel._

Castiel hangs up the phone and inhales a deep breath.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean says appearing at his side, wrapping his arm around his waist and squeezing him close.

"I have to do the red carpet tonight" Castiel whines.

"What? Why?"

"Because, according to my family, which means mom and Michael, I am part of the family and need to participate, I'm sorry" Castiel hangs his head "I'll see you at dinner"

"No you won't" Dean says.

"You're cancelling on me?" Castiel is devastated.

"No, no of course not" Dean takes Castiel's hand "I'm walking the red carpet with you"

"You are?"

Dean nods.

Castiel leaps on Dean, hugs him tightly and repeatedly kisses his cheek "Thank you Dean, thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Ok Cas, I get it you're grateful but you need to stop" Dean tells him "we have to get ready"

"Right" Castiel releases his grip on Dean and straightens himself up.

"Sammy" Dean yells up the stairs "are you finished in the shower?"

"Yeah" Sam calls back down "and it's Sam, Dean, Sam!"

"Come on Cas" Dean leads the way upstairs "you can use the shower in my room and I'll use the one in the main bathroom. There's towels are in the press under the sink"

"Thanks again" Castiel walks into the bathroom strips off and climbs into the shower.

Dean walks to the other bathroom, runs the water and turns to lock the door.

"Hey Dean, how come you are getting ready so early?" Sam appears at the door.

"Cas has to walk the red carpet too, can't let him do it on his own, can I?"

Sam starts laughing.

"Shut up Sammy, now get lost and let me get ready" Dean shuts and locks the door.

Castiel is dressed and down stairs before Dean even gets out of the shower. Dean doesn't even get a glance at him getting ready, it's his own fault he should have shaved this morning.

"Dean" Sam shouts up, just as Dean is putting on his jacket "Gabriel is here"

Dean walks down stairs "No need to shout, I'm ready"

Castiel stands up from the couch, looks Dean up and down "Wow, Mr. Winchester you scrub up well"

Dean just stares at Castiel.

"Ahem" Sam coughs.

"Go join Gabriel in the car Sammy, I need a word with Cas" Dean tells him without taking his eyes from Castiel.

"Do you even realise how hot you look?" Dean asks Castiel.

Castiel shrugs and blushes. Dean walks over to him leans in and whispers "I don't care what we have to do but we are spending uninterrupted time together later" he gently kisses Castiel's cheek "come on let's go because if we don't, there maybe, no, there will be ripped tuxes on the floor"

The two of them walk out to a waiting Gabriel and Sam.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi Castiel, Deano" Gabriel says as the climb into the car.

"Gabriel" they both respond with a nod.

"Have you seen my Sam, isn't he lovely" Gabriel starts singing Stevie Wonder at the top of his voice.

"Gabriel behave" Castiel mutters.

"Don't you like my singing voice?" Gabriel looks at his brother.

"Plead the fifth, Cas" Dean tells Castiel.

"I plead the fifth" Castiel smiles at his brother.

The rest of the drive is relatively uneventful apart from a couple of phone calls from Michael asking where they are. As the pull up to the event Castiel sits up straighter and turns to Dean.

"We are getting out first"

"Ok, why?" Dean asks.

"Because once Gabriel gets out the cameras will instantly turn to him and we can escape" Castiel tells him.

"I like your thinking Cas" Dean squeezes Castiel's leg.

The car draws up to the kerb and stops, Castiel grabs Dean's hand, turns to Gabriel and says "We'll go first"

"Excellent, we'll follow in a minute, first I want some sugar Sam" Gabriel points to his cheek.

Sam leans down, kisses him and pulls away.

"Ahhh" Gabriel whines.

"No time for anything else" Sam tells him smirking "maybe later"

Castiel and Dean step out of the car, onto the red carpet and are nearly blinded my the camera flashes. Castiel tenses up and starts to hyperventilate slightly.

Dean grabs his hand and whispers "Deep breathes, smile and walk"

Castiel nods and walks towards the entrance before anyone gets to ask him a question about his date, he hears his brother's voice, "Hello everybody, this is Sam, isn't he lovely"

"Poor Sam" Castiel says quietly, turning around to see Gabriel wrapped around Dean's brother and striking a pose.

Dean turns to see what's happening and begins to giggle "He'll be fine"

"Castiel" Michael says to his brother "you need to come here and pose for a family photo"

Castiel mouths 'sorry' to Dean, slowly walks over to the rest of his family, stiffly stands with them and as number of photos are taken.

"Ok, enough, boys and girls" Gabriel suddenly says "you are keeping me away from my date" he walks over, takes Sam's hand and struts inside.

Once inside, the crowd enjoy pre-dinner drinks, lucky for Dean Castiel likes to hide in the corner, they are joined by Lisa and her date Victor. Every so often Dean catches sight of his brother being introduced to someone else by Gabriel.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Michael says "on behalf of my family and the trust, I would like to welcome you the annual Milton-Novak Foundation Auction. For those of you joining us for the first time the auction will take place in three stages, the first thirty lots will be between the first and second courses, the second, thirty lots between the second course and dessert and the last lots will be as coffee is served. If you would like to make your way into the pavilion, dinner will be served shortly"

The Novak family stand back and let their guests make their way into the dining area.

"Mom you're on table one, Anna table two, I'm table three, Balthazar four, Gabriel five"

"With Sam?" Gabriel pipes up.

"Yes and Castiel table six" Michael tells them.

Gabriel suddenly appears at Castiel's side "Don't worry bro, I put Lisa at your table"

"Thanks Gabriel"

"Let's get this show on the road, come on Sam" Gabriel marches toward the dining area.

The family walk in and take their seats at their assigned tables, just as the salads are being served. Lisa who is already sitting at the table introduces Castiel and Dean to everyone. They seem like a nice group of people and the conversation follows easily.

There is a tapping sound on a microphone and as voice says "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, hope you are enjoying your meal, my name is James Frampton, I'm the auctioneer for this evening and my job is to get you to part you with your money"

A wave of laughter ripples around the room "Let's get started, lot one, is a beautiful piece from John Lewis of Newbury Street"

Dean sits back and watches in amazement, the lots are incredible, everything from VIP Celtic tickets to dinner in Top of the Hub.

"I know your all hungry, I'll let you get back to your meal" the auctioneer says after the first thirty lots.

"Wow, some of those lots are incredible" Dean says to Castiel, who nods in agreement

"Anything that tickles your fancy?"

"All too rich for my blood" Dean tells him "and I prefer the comfort of my couch to watch a game, at least there I can shout as loud as I want"

The food is served, wine is poured and the table engages in a lively conversation. The food is delicious and enjoyed by all. The auctioneer appears again and auctions the next twenty-nine lots "And now lot number sixty, Gabriel"

"Hello everyone, my name is Gabriel Novak and I'm going to be selling this lot" Gabriel takes the microphone from its stand on the podium and begins to walk in between the tables "you better all have your money ready. Lot number sixty is a private meal catered for by Mr Dean Winchester from Colt Catering, who is here tonight. Stand up Deano"

Dean slowly rises from his seat, waves an acknowledgement to the crowd and quickly sits back down.

"I've had the pleasure of having Dean" Gabriel pauses for a moment "cook for me" the crowd giggles "and if I didn't have connections I'd be bidding for him. Right who is going to start the bidding at $500"

"Here" a gentleman at Michael's table raises his hand.

Castiel spins around to see who it is "No way"

"What?" Dean asks.

"Raphael"

"Ohh" Lisa grins.

"Who's Raphael?" Dean asks looking from Lisa to Castiel.

"1000" Castiel says, raising his hand so Gabriel can see where the bid has come from.

"What?" Dean looks at Castiel.

"1500" Raphael increases his bid.

"2000"

"2500"

"5000" Castiel almost yells.

"Ohhh" the crowd murmurs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a bid of $5000, any more offers" Gabriel looks around the room "going, going, gone! Sold to Mr. Castiel Novak"

The room claps. Gabriel hands the microphone back to the auctioneer and takes his seat for the last course "Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy your last course and for those of you who haven't bid, there are still forty-one lots, get your check books ready" the auctioneer says before sitting down himself.

"What was that?" Dean asks Castiel "you know I will cook for you for free, don't you?"

"Not about the cooking" Castiel says taking a bite of his dessert.

Dean looks at him.

"It was about the bidder" Castiel says not looking up from his plate.

"Cas?" Dean is getting frustrated.

"Raphael and Castiel have history" Lisa tells Dean.

"What type of history, Cas what's going on?" Dean asks.

"Raphael propositioned me once, I turned him down and he didn't take it well" Castiel looks directly into Dean's eyes "I don't trust him and there was no way on earth I was letting him anywhere near you"

"Oh" Dean sits silently for a moment and then leans close to Castiel "It's kinda hot you get all possessive and protective" he licks his lips and takes a bite of his dessert.

Castiel blushes and pulls at his collar.

"I didn't know you had it in you" Balthazar comes over and pats his cousin on the shoulder "glad someone put that assbutt in his place"

The auctioneer reappears "This is your last chance to bid this evening so are we ready, lot sixty-one, a box at Gillette for a the Patriots against the Jets"

The auction goes on a the lots get more amazing and the bids higher.

Dean shakes his head in surprize at some of them "Can believe people are spending so much"

"End of the night, loads of wine, bigger lots" Lisa tells him smiling.

"Sold, that's it that is the final lot everyone and we have raised an incredible amount again this year"

The crowd claps loudly.

Michael makes his way to the podium as the applause starts to die down "Thank you all again for coming and spending your hard-earned money" he lifts his glass "to you and safe home"

"To us" the crowd responses.

"To us" Dean says, clinking his glass with Castiel's.

"Let's get out of here" Castiel says to him.

Dean nods, yes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Perfect you are ready to go" Gabriel appears just as Dean and Castiel stand to say goodbye to the table "the car is out front, Samwich, Balthazar, come on let's go"

"Go where?" Dean asks.

"My house for the after party" Gabriel says as the others arrive "Anna and hubby are bringing James the auctioneer, his other half and a few others will meet us there"

"Not us" Dean grins "we have plans"

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes Gabriel we do" Castiel tells his brother "and I do not want to see or hear from you until brunch tomorrow, which you are buying"

"Why am I buying brunch?" Gabriel confusedly looks at Castiel.

"Because you owe me and Dean. Want me to count the ways, let me see there was the saving Balthazar and your car when it broken down, there was the inviting yourself to brunch this morning and let's not forget Dean's lot for the auction"

"and the making you extra cocktails and breakfast in Nantucket" Sam adds helpfully.

"Samwich you're supposed to be on my side!" Gabriel moans.

"I am, if you don't agree to brunch and leave them alone, you are going to have to deal with a pissed off Dean" Sam pauses "who happens to be my big brother, imagine that a pissed off big brother"

"You make an excellent point Sam" Gabriel turns to Castiel "Heavenly for brunch?"

"Nope" Dean answer immediately "Stephaine's on Newbury, say 11.30"

"Ok, you have fun tonight" Gabriel winks at Castiel, grabs Sam's hand "cause we certainly will be. Party!"

Castiel and Dean walk outside to a waiting car.

"North Point Condos" Castiel tells the driver.

Dean sits and turns to his car mate "North Point?"

"We always hang out at yours, so I thought we'd go to mine for a change"

"I see"

"Good" Castiel smiles brightly "I wanted to ask, why did you say no to brunch in Heavenly, we always have brunch there"

"Yes **we **do" Dean says emphasising the we "and we share pies and I'm not sharing our thing with anyone else"

Castiel smiles widely and he leans his head on Dean's shoulder.

As it's late at night, their journey doesn't take too long. Castiel steps out of the car and is closely followed by Dean "Don't you have to pay the guy or tip him or something"

"No, Michael takes care of it" Castiel walks into the building, nods to the concierge, steps into the elevator and presses the button for the third floor. Dean follows Castiel out of the elevator and into his home.

"Pretty nice Cas" Dean says as he looks around.

"Dean, it's a one bedroom condo which feels like a hotel room, not like your house, which feels like a home" Castiel says walking into the kitchen "would you like a drink and then I'll give you the grand tour"

"Sure" Dean takes off his jacket, leaving it on the back of a chair.

"Beer? Wine? Something harder?" Castiel asks.

"Might as well stick to wine"

Castiel takes two glasses from the shelf, opens a bottle of red and pours himself and Dean a glass. He hands one to Dean and takes the other "ok, this is the kitchen"

"Never used" Dean takes a sip of his drink.

"Not true, I use the microwave" Castiel smiles "and lately the broiler. The living slash dining room" Castiel gestures with his right hand "in here is the study, I think they called it when I got the place" he opens a door into a home office "it's where I write" he opens another door "bathroom and lastly my bedroom"

"Truth, you're right about the place feeling like a hotel room, with the exception of your office that's more homely" Dean tells him as they take a seat on the couch.

"That's cause it's the only room I ever really use" Castiel sets his glass down on the table "not much of a cook, so kitchen barely used" Dean smiles at this "don't have great people skills, so not many visitors and" Castiel bites his lip feeling embarrassed and nervous.

Dean takes hold of his hand "And?"

Castiel shrugs his shoulders "Let's just say the bedroom is where the magic doesn't happen"

"I have some bad news for you Cas"

"Bad news?"

"Yes" Dean pulls Castiel closer "it isn't going to see much action tonight either"

Castiel feels a tear forming and tries to hold it in.

"Yeah because by the time we've finish on the couch and your desk, we are only going to want to sleep in there" Dean lies down and pulls Castiel on top of him.

"I see" Castiel laughs.

"Now shut up and kiss me" Dean says and Castiel gladly complies.

Over the next few hours they manage to fulfill Dean's suggestions on the couch (twice) and the desk and manage to crawl, satiated, to bed in the very early hours of the morning. Just as Dean is about to drift off, he hears Castiel whisper "Shit"

"What's wrong Cas?"

"Clothes and cars" Castiel mumbles sleepily.

"Huh?"

"You need a change of clothes and your too tall and broad for mine and we have no cars, they're both at your house"

"Shit"

"We'll just have to get up early in the morning"

"Cas, hate to break it to you but it is early in the morning" Dean wraps his arm around Castiel's waist.

"I'll better set the alarm. Ten?" Castiel asks as he reaches for his phone.

"Make it nine, the bathroom got left out in our personal tour of your apartment and we can't have that"

"Oh no we couldn't forget the bathroom especially as I have a shower big enough for two" Dean can hear the smile in Castiel's tone "Ok alarm set. Night Dean"

"Night Cas"


	21. Chapter 21

Next morning or later that morning technically, Dean wakes up and that feeling hits him, the morning after the night before, feeling. Dean looks at his bed mate, Castiel is tucked under his arm and curled into his chest, Dean silently prays to God that Castiel wakes up happy with what happened the night before. Dean is worried that Castiel will have regrets, they have never spoken about their relationship and where it's going, he doesn't know if this thing is just a fling for Castiel.

"Morning" Castiel whispers "what's wrong?"

"Morning, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You were sighing" Castiel raises his head and looks at Dean, worriedly "are you sure nothings wrong. Oh God, you, you" he stutters.

"I what?"

"You regret this don't you? You're having seconds thoughts" Castiel runs his finger through his hair and pulls away from Dean, frantically looking around the room for something to wear "I knew it was too good to be true"

"Whoa" Dean wraps his arm around Castiel "easy Cas. I have no regrets about last night, not one" he pauses "Ok maybe one, but I didn't find out about the shower big enough for two until it was too late. The reason for the sighing is that I don't know what this is, is this just a fling for you or"

"Not a fling" Castiel jumps in before Dean can finish his sentence "useless that's all you are looking for cause if it is I'll understand" he bites his bottom lip hard, internally praying to every god and deity he can think of that Dean wants more.

"Not a fling for me either" Dean kisses the top of his head.

"Good" Castiel feels the tension of the last few minutes leave his body as he relaxes into Dean's embrace. Then their blissful peace is shattered by the alarm signalling it was time to get up.

Castiel groans but Dean is suddenly giddy "I believe there was talk of a shower for two"

"I believe there was" Castiel hops out of the bed, grabs Dean's hand "come on let me show you it"

Forty minutes later, they manage to leave the shower. Dean goes to the living room to retrieve his clothes from the previous night.

"Here" Castiel hands him a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt "these are a bit big on me so they should fit you and hope flip-flops are ok, don't think my shoes will fit you"

Dean throws on the clothes and slips into the flip-flops "How do I look?" he grins at Castiel.

"If we didn't have to be somewhere, I'd be stripping you. You look good in my clothes"

"And better out of them" Dean cheekily laughs.

Castiel laughs out loud at Dean "Come on, I called us a cab it's down stairs"

They arrive at Dean's to find the place empty "No sign of Sammy, must have stayed at Gabriel's last night" Dean says as he runs upstairs to get changed "make yourself at home" he calls to Castiel.

When Dean reappears five minutes later, he finds Castiel staring at a picture of him and Sam laughing "What's so funny, Cas?"

"I was thinking if Sam did stay with Gabriel last night, he couldn't really borrow his clothes this morning" Castiel says with a twinkle in his eye.

Dean starts to laugh too "Can you image? I would pay to see Sammy dress in Gabriel's clothes"

"We should be going" Castiel says "we'll be late"

"Ok, come on" Dean takes Castiel's hand and walks to his car.

"I'll see you there" Castiel breaks away.

"What? We're going together, the parking is crazy around Newbury, it's easier to bring one car" Dean tells him "get in"

Gabriel and Sam are already sitting at a table when they arrive.

"Morning Castiel, Deano" Gabriel says.

"Morning" Sam manages to groan.

"Morning Gabe, Sammy" Dean cheerfully responses.

"Morning" Castiel adds.

"I think they are feeling, how did you say it before Cas?" Dean asks Castiel.

"Tired and emotional" Castiel smiles smugly.

"That's it, are you feeling tired and emotional this morning?" Dean asks.

"Shut up Dean" Sam takes a large gulp of his coffee "too early for your wise cracks"

"How late of a night was it?" Castiel asks.

The server arrives before Gabriel or Sam can answer.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" she asks.

They all nod.

"I'll have the ham and cheese omelette with a side of toast and a coffee" Dean says.

"Eggs Benedict and coffee for me, please" Castiel says.

"Waffles extra maple syrup and bloody Mary" Gabriel says.

"Blueberry pancakes for me and some more coffee, thanks" Sam says handing back his menu.

"We have one omelette, one eggs Benedict, waffles, blueberry pancakes, three coffees and a bloody Mary" she calls back the order.

"That's it, thanks" Dean says.

"Perfect, that will be with you shortly" she leaves the table.

"A bloody Mary, really Gabriel, did you not drink enough last night and are you not driving?" Castiel asks.

"Hair of the dog, unlike you baby brother I do get hangovers and need something to help me recover. I have a town car this morning as Sam needs to get to the airport once we've finished and I didn't drink that much last night"

Sam almost spits out his coffee at Gabriel's last comment "Didn't drink that much?! Gabriel you whined Dean wasn't around to make you cocktails, then told us all that the only thing that would remedy the situation was shots, many, many shots"

"I take it, it was a late one" Dean sips his fresh cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, it wouldn't have been too late, only someone" Sam points to Gabriel "realised I had to go to the airport after brunch and would have to go back to your place to get my stuff so at two thirty last night got a car to bring me to collect my stuff so I wouldn't have to get up early this morning to do it"

"It was a good idea"

"Brilliant" Sam rolls his eyes.

"It was, it meant you had clean clothes this morning" Gabriel says.

"I didn't need to collect my stuff and come back, I could have stayed in Dean's"

"You would have been all alone" Castiel blushes slightly at Gabriel's comment "what was wrong with sleeping under my roof, was my guest room not as good as Deano's?"

"Nothing was wrong, everything was great" Sam pats his arm.

"Glad to hear it, I'm a wonderful host" Gabriel takes a large bite of his waffle.

"Yes you are" Sam nods taking a bite of his own food.

Dean glances from Gabriel to Sam and back again.

"You ok Dean?"

"Yeah, not prying but did you say guest room?" Dean asks his brother.

"That's right Deano, guest room" Gabriel says before Sam can open his mouth "call me old-fashioned if you want, but last night was only mine and Samwich's first date and I'm not having him tell our kids that I took advantage"

"Kids?" Sam, Castiel and Dean say together.

"We are getting married, been through this" Gabriel waves his fork around "I was thinking two"

"Two children?"

"Yeah, couldn't handle four, like mom had" Gabriel shakes his head thoughtfully.

"Sam?" Dean says to his brother, who is sitting open-mouthed looking at Gabriel.

"Huh? What? Sorry" Sam turns to Gabriel "children?"

"Do you want more than two?" Gabriel looks at him "I suppose we could discuss it after the first one but I was thinking with two and a dog, we'd have our hands full. Don't you think?"

"Stop" Sam says "Gabriel I like you at lot but the future planning has to stop"

Gabriel looks at Sam "Too much?"

"A little" Sam smiles and takes his hand "how about we try dating first?"

Gabriel lights up.

"Normal dates Gabriel" Sam instantly says "no whisking me to Italy for pizza or China for dim sum"

"Ahh Sam" Gabriel whines "please"

"How about one 'Gabriel' date a month but you can't leave the country, promise"

"Ok" Gabriel nods.

"Gabriel hands on the table" Castiel says.

"What?" Dean says as Sam looks at Castiel.

"Balthazar's favourite trick is to cross his fingers while making promises, a habit my brother has picked up" Castiel says.

"Fine, I promise, look not fingers crossed" Gabriel puts his hands on the table.

"Thank you" Sam kisses his cheek "eat up, we have to go soon"

They all finish their meals and Gabriel settles the check.

"See you in a couple of months Sammy" Dean says hugging his brother "I'll be there for your graduation"

"You will?" Sam says shocked.

"Yeah, Ellen and Jo pointed out recently I haven't visited you and that I don't take time off" Dean shrugs "and you'll need help bringing stuff back"

"Bringing stuff back" Sam raises his eyebrow "you're driving?"

"Of course, you are not getting me on a plane"

"It's a long way Dean" Sam tells him.

"It's not too far and you think I'd miss your graduation Sammy"

"Thanks Dean" Sam hugs Dean tightly.

"Samwich, we have to go" Gabriel tells him stepping into the car.

"Nice to see you again Castiel" Sam shakes Castiel's hand.

"You too Sam"

Sam gets into to the car and waves "Bye"


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Dean wakes up alone and disappointed that Castiel couldn't stay the night before but the had agreed a date night on Wednesday. Dean gets out of bed, showers and heads to the market to buy produce for his lunch job. He is in the middle of preparing when he receives a message from Castiel with a link to a website.

**Tell Sam I'm sorry : )**

Dean clicks on the link which opens a page on the Boston Globe site with pictures from the auction. Dean clicks through the pictures, most of them are guests arriving, there are a couple of the whole Milton-Novak Clan, one of him and Castiel, a couple of Gabriel and Sam, he clicks again and he starts to laugh. There are pictures of Sam and Gabriel at dinner, in one Gabriel feeding Sam and in another he is press Sam's nose with the point of his finger, Dean can image he is saying boop at the same time. Dean texts back Castiel.

**I'll let him know you're sorry. x**

Dean then sends the link on to Sam, with Castiel apologies and continues on with his work.

On Wednesday Castiel arrives on his doorstep at six with a bag in hand.

"Hello Dean"

"Hey Cas" Dean kisses his cheek, stands aside and nods towards the bag questioningly.

"Well" Castiel enters and sets the bag down "you stayed the night in my home and I thought I'd be prepared in case you wanted to return the favour"

"Good to be prepared" Dean grins handing Castiel a beer "and having you stay would be the mannerly thing to do"

Castiel takes a sip of the beer "What are we going to do this evening Mr Winchester?"

"I can think of a couple of things but"

"Ahh, no buts" Castiel pouts.

"But we have to go out" Dean tells him.

"Out? Out where?"

"The Roadhouse, I promised Ellen I would see her this week and we have to eat"

"Two birds one stone"

"Exactly"

"Ok, let's go" Castiel sets down his beer and walks to the door.

"Now? Don't you want to relax for a little while?" Dean asks.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back" Castiel says removing his tie and putting it into his coat pocket.

Dean quickly grabs his keys, Castiel's hand and is out the door.

"Hope you're hungry" Dean says parking the car a block away from the bar.

"A bit" Castiel says.

"Maybe we should have left a bit later after working up an appetite" Dean winks at him.

"Maybe, or maybe I'll need a way of working off the calories I going to have for dinner" Castiel winks back.

The two of the are laughing as they walk into the bar.

"Hey Dean, Castiel" Ellen says from behind the counter "saw your pictures in the paper the other day, nice"

"Thank you Ellen" Castiel says.

"Yeah thanks" Dean turns slightly pink "we're going take a booth, can I get two beers"

"Sure"

Jo arrives a couple of moments later with beers in hand "The usual for you Dean? Castiel the menu"

Castiel waves the menu away with his hand "I'll have what he's having"

"Ok, two bacon cheese burgers, extra bacon, extra cheese and fries" Jo turns to leave "you make a cute couple and Dean, I had to talk mom out of hanging the picture up behind the bar"

"Thanks Jo" Dean says taking a gulp of his beer.

"Extra bacon, extra cheese" Castiel looks at Dean in horror.

"It used to be a double bacon cheese burger but Sammy told me too much red meat is bad for me" Dean grins.

"Hope your up to working off calories, don't want to get fat" Castiel takes a drink.

"Definitely"

The chit-chat for a couple of minutes.

"Here you go, enjoy" Jo arrives with the food and takes a seat beside Dean "I hear you're going to visit Sam"

"Yeah" Dean smiles at Castiel's face, he is shocked by the size of the burger.

"You ate a double one of these?"

"Yip, take a bite, you'll find out why" Dean says "sorry Jo, yeah going to visiting Sammy and I'll stop into Bobby's on the way"

"Sam wasn't joking then" Jo looks at him wide-eyed "you're driving?"

"Yeah" Dean chews a bite.

"How long will that take?" Jo asks.

"Four days each way, I guess" Dean shrugs "which reminds me, can you cover an event for me?"

"Sure, what one?"

"Two"

"Two?"

"Two small ones" Dean continues "the ladies of Concord afternoon tea, it's a weekly thing, don't want to let them down. I'll give you the menu and the prep list"

"Do that, right break time over"

Castiel is quietly eating his food, not looking at Dean.

"Cas? Are you ok?" Dean asks noticing Castiel is not saying anything.

Castiel nods.

"You sure?"

Castiel nods again.

"Anyway" Dean sets his burger down and looks across the table at Castiel, who is studiously studying his plate "I wanted to ask you something"

Castiel looks up.

"Do you think you take some time off work?" Dean hesitates for a moment "I was wondering if" he hesitates again "if maybe you wanted to come with me to Bobby's and then Sammy's graduation"

"Really?" Castiel says excitedly "When is it? How much time will I need to take off?"

"I take it that's a yes"

Castiel nods enthusiastically "Of course it's a yes"

"Good" Dean smiles "six weeks time, we leave Monday night and come back the following Thursday"

Castiel nods as he writes the details into his phone "I'll check tomorrow but it shouldn't be a problem"

"Excellent, now finish your burger, you'll need the energy for later" Dean bites his own.

They finish their meal, Jo clears their plates "Another beer"

"Nah, thanks Jo"

"Thanking Jo, that was delicious" Castiel tells her.

"Glad you liked it"

"I did very much, I will be back again"

"We'll be back Cas, unless you planning to get rid of me already" Dean smirks.

"What?" Castiel looks at him shocked but spots the smirk "yes Dean, we'll be back, we might even bring Gabriel one evening" Castiel smirks himself and finishes the last of his beer.

Dean drops some bills on the table to cover the check and stands "Coming?"

Castiel stands and follows Dean to the bar to say goodbye to Ellen "See you next week Dean?" she asks.

"Yeah, we'll be in next Wednesday?" Dean raises his eyebrow to confirm the day with Castiel.

"Yes next Wednesday" Castiel agrees.

"Ok, see you both then" Ellen smiles widely at Dean "Night Dean, Castiel"

"Night Ellen" the two walk out of the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next few weeks Dean and Castiel settle into a routine, once a week they stay at Dean's, with dinner at the Roadhouse, another night they stay at Castiel's and every Sunday they have brunch in Heavenly. Both deciding that the pecan pie was their favourite. On the Thursday night before they leave for Sam's they are in Castiel's home planning their trip.

"Hey Cas, when do you have to be back in work?" Dean asks knowing he original said they'd be back in Boston on the Thursday after Sam's graduation.

"Oh yeah" Castiel scratches the back of his head "about that, I kind of don't"

Dean puts down the beer he was drinking "What?"

"Yeah, well, mmm, you see" Castiel glances around the room avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Making me nervous here Cas"

Castiel takes a deep breath "Michael wouldn't give me the time off and I never take time off and Lisa was willing to cover for me but he still wouldn't approve the time off so" he whispers "I quit"

"You quit!?"

"Yes Dean I quit"

"God Cas" Dean runs his hands through his hair "you didn't have to do that, you could have just said you couldn't make it to Sammy's graduation"

"I know" Castiel looks directly at Dean "but going to Sam's graduation wasn't the only reason, I never really liked the job, I want to write full-time and I wanted to go not for Sam but for me, I miss you when you're not around plus I want to meet Bobby, he's important to you"

"Ok, wow and you're sure about quitting?" Dean takes Castiel's hands in his.

Castiel nods "Yes"

"Good" Dean leans in a kisses him "as long as your happy"

"Very" Castiel kisses him back but quickly pulls away "and so is Gabriel he got me this" Castiel goes to the kitchen and takes a bottle of Champagne from the fridge "read the card" he hands the card to Dean.

"Congratulations for standing up to Mikey, it's about time someone did, never thought it would be you baby brother" Dean laughs.

"Should we open it?" Castiel asks.

"No, let's wait until we have something to celebrate"

"Like what?"

"Your first book being published" Dean tells him.

"It's a date"

"I'm surprized Gabe didn't mention the book on the congratulations card" Dean says as Castiel rejoins him on the couch.

"Haven't told him, haven't told anyone but you. Wanted to wait till it was printed, in case it goes wrong"

"It won't you know"

"I know it when to the designer layout people today and is going to print in two weeks"

"Designer layout people is that the technical term?" Dean smiles "two weeks? That means you'll have a copy when we come back"

"Yes it is the technical term and you're right it will be ready when we get back"

"We can celebrate then" Dean raises his beer to Castiel in toast.

Castiel clings his drink to Dean's "Cheers, now let's plan this trip"

"Yes sir" Dean opens the laptop and points out were they are headed to.

"Do I need to pack anything special in my car for the trip?" Castiel asks Dean who is studying the map.

"Your car?"

"Yes my car that's the one we are taking right?"

"Not right, we are taking my baby" Dean says.

"Dean I much as you love your baby" Dean glares at Castiel "and I love her too, it's not practical. My car is newer, has air-con, better mileage, better safety figures, more space and a better sound system"

"But"

"But what, mine's a Chevy too"

"Yours is a Chevy Volt Cas, you might as well be driving a Prius" Dean huffs.

"It's a Chevy, same heritage as your car, part of the same family"

"Fine" Dean caves at the mention of family "but I'm not happy"

"I register your protest and will let Sam know that you fought for your baby to make the trip. Are you going to tell me the route we are taking or are you going to sulk all night?"

"Not sulking" Dean pouts but continues "if we leave on Monday night we can stay in Wilkes-Barre or leave early of Tuesday and get to Springfield Ohio"

"Tuesday is better at least we'll get a good nights sleep before we start"

"Tuesday it is" Dean looks online "King's Lair Hotel?"

"You just like the name" Castiel giggles and nods yes.

Dean ignores Castiel's comment "Wednesday we'll drive to Bobby's and stay there. Thursday we should make it as far as" Dean looks at the map "Grand Junction, Colorado which leaves a long drive on Friday to get to Sammy's"

"How long is a long drive?" Castiel asks looking over Dean's shoulder at the map.

"15 Hours" Dean says.

"It's not too bad, we'll be sharing the drive, because we're in my car" Castiel says smugly "and if we leave early we should make it to Sam's before it's too late"

"I get it we are not taking my car" Dean kisses Castiel's cheek "now a choice to make do we go via Salt Lake City or Las Vegas"

"Salt Lake, no point going via Vegas we can't stop but we could come home that way" Castiel says with a glint in his eye "won't have as much of a time constraint, we could spend the night"

"I like your thinking " Dean turns to Castiel and kisses him passionately.

"Good" Castiel manages to breathless say in response to both Dean's comment and the kiss "do you want to list the towns so I can put them in my car's navigation system"

"Castiel" Dean growls.

"Sorry, I stop with the car remarks" Castiel holds his hands up.

"Good because when you insult my baby, you insult me"

"I'm not insulting anything" Castiel protests "didn't I say my car shares a heritage with yours and I proud of that"

Dean smiles at Castiel's proud comment "Glad to hear it, anyway, the towns we are staying in are Springfield Ohio, Lawrence Kansas, Grand Junction Colorado and then Stanford California"

Castiel types the details into his phone "Got it, we done?"

"Yeah" Dean finishes booking the motel in Grand Junction and closes the laptop.

"Bed?" Castiel asks nuzzling into Dean's neck.

"Bed" Dean moans in response.


	24. Chapter 24

"Time to get up Cas" Dean gently shoves his bed mate on the following Tuesday morning.

"Five more minutes" Castiel's muffled voice comes from under the blankets.

"No more minutes, I'm having a shower if you want to join me" Dean tosses aside the blanket, walks into the bathroom, turns the faucet and feels a kiss on his shoulder "decided you didn't need five more minutes?"

"Didn't want you to use all the hot water" Castiel kisses Dean again "and it's good to share"

Dean drops his boxers and gets into the stall.

Castiel quickly follows "and as Barney says caring is sharing"

"Barney! Really Cas!"

"Research, write children's books remember" Castiel stick out his tongue at Dean.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean pulls him closer "let's put that tongue to some proper use"

"Deaaaan!" Castiel moans as Dean rubs against him "Don't have time for this"

"We do I set my alarm for thirty minutes before we really had to get up so we could do this"

"You mean I could have had five more minutes in bed" Castiel says.

"Yeah but which would you prefer, five more minutes alone in bed or" Dean grinds against Castiel "a long hot shower"

"Shower" Castiel pants "most definitely shower"

"Good answer" Dean kisses him hard "enough talking we have to get on the road soon"

"Mmmm" Castiel groans.

Forty minutes later, two showered and dress men make their way downstairs.

"Got everything?" Castiel asks.

"Cooler in the kitchen" Dean tells him as he carries their bags out to the car.

Castiel grabs the cooler and follows Dean to the car "What's in here?"

"Snacks and some drinks"

"We can buy that stuff on the road you know" Castiel places the cooler on the back seat.

"Nantucket Nectars aren't in every store and if you don't want my homemade snickerdoodles we can leave it behind" Dean climbs into the driver's seat.

"You made snickerdoodles?"

"Along with puppy chow and trail mix"

"They're my favourites" Castiel fastens his safety belt.

"Are they?" Dean smirks as he pulls away from the house.

"That's why you kept asking me to recipe test snacks for you" Castiel says.

"Guilty, I know it's a pain in the ass to have to drive cross-country instead of fly so"

"You thought you'd make me treats" Castiel leans across and kisses Dean's cheek.

"Yeah" Dean blushes "enough with the chick flick moment, let's test the sound system on this"

"Let me" Castiel plugs his iPod into the car which is instantly flooded with the sound of a guitar.

"Cas is that?" Dean glances over.

"Yes Dean, I know how you like 'classic rock' so I made sure to update my music" Castiel tells him "hope I picked the right songs"

"I'm sure you did" Dean smiles, places his hand on Castiel's leg and squeezes gently.

The trip to Springfield is uneventful and the motel is too bad. Next morning Castiel drives for the first few hours, then trades with Dean. As the journey progresses Dean notices Castiel fidgeting beside him, chewing his bottom lip, running his hand through his hair numerous times, wringing his hands and sighing a lot.

"You ok Cas?" Dean asks about an hour out from Bobby's.

"Yes Dean" Castiel answers straightening himself up in his seat.

"Really? Cause you seem a little off"

"I'm" Castiel looks out his window "I'm nervous"

"What? Why?" Dean asks trying to catch Castiel eye while watching the road.

"I'm going to meet Bobby, Dean, what if he doesn't like me. He's the closest thing you have to a father" Castiel sighs again "and if he doesn't like me"

Dean slows the car down, pulls into the side of the road and turns to Castiel "It doesn't matter if he doesn't like you"

"It does Dean, he's your family and I know how much family matters to you" Castiel tells Dean earnestly looking at his hands.

"Cas, it doesn't matter if he doesn't like you because I do, I more than like you"

Castiel raises his head and stares into Dean's green eyes "You more than like me?"

"Yes Cas" Dean leans a close to Castiel as his safety belt will let him "I more than like you, I love you"

"You do?" Castiel says shocked.

"Yeah" Dean nods feeling a little doubt grow in the pit of his stomach.

"That's good because I love you too" Castiel leans in and his lips gently brush against Dean's.

Dean feels the tiny amount of doubt he had fade in nothing and be replaced by pure joy and happiness "Now that's sort, can we continue to Bobby's"

"Yes Dean"

"And no more worrying"

"Yes Dean"

An hour later the pull up to Bobby's and get out of the car.

"Bobby" Dean shouts "Hey Bobby, you here"

"No need to shout boy" Bobby appears from the yard, wiping his hand in a greasy cloth.

Dean walks over and hugs the bearded man, he releases him "Bobby, this is Castiel Novak"

"Hello Mr Singer" Castiel says holding out his hand.

"Call me Bobby" taking Castiel's hand.

"Come on in ya idjits" Bobby walks a head of them into the small house at the edge of the salvage yard "Dean want to leave your bags in your old room. Drink Castiel?"

"Yes please" Castiel looks around the cosy home, it's filled with books and photo's "you have a lovely place"

"Here" Bobby hands Castiel a beer "its home I suppose"

"Dean is very fond of it" Castiel sips his drink "you can see it in his eyes when he talks about this place"

"That's because of the car" Bobby says as Dean walks back into the room carry a beer "speaking of which, did you sell out Dean? A Volt?"

"Bobby" Dean admonishes "I'd never get rid of my baby. The Volt is Cas's not my idea but a least it's a Chevy"

"Keep telling yourself that Dean"

Castiel grins at the two of them "Dean wanted to bring his car but I talked him out of it"

"I knew he liked you" Bobby looks at Castiel "didn't realise how much"

Castiel and Dean both blush.

"You boys hungry?"

"Yeah" Dean answers.

Bobby stands up and comings back a couple of minutes later with bowls of chili for them and more beer. The three eat, drink and talk till the early hours before get a few hours much-needed rest.

Next morning while Dean is in the shower, Castiel sits having a cup of coffee with Bobby "I heard a lot about you from Ellen and Jo and Sam and even Dean and I agree with them, you seem like a good guy but hurt him and I will show you my shotgun up close"

"I won't hurt him sir" Castiel says seriously.

"Good, he mightn't be blood but he's still family"

Castiel nods.

"Cas you finished your coffee, we have to go" Dean yells from upstairs.

"Yeah I ready" Castiel stands and shakes hands with Bobby "it was nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Bobby" Dean comes back "sorry we could stay longer but next time I promise"

"Don't worry about it" Bobby hugs Dean "I see you in a couple of weeks anyway"

"You will?"

"Yeah, Ellen is organizing some shindig to celebrate Sam's graduation"

"No one told me" Dean says shocked.

"That's cause if they told you, you would want to cater it" Bobby says.

"True" Castiel agrees.

"And I think they wanted you to have a night off" Bobby continues.

"Glad to see who's side you're on Cas" Dean says.

"What? You work too hard" Castiel says.

"True" Bobby says.

"Hey, I get it" Dean holds up his hands "anyway we have to go"

"Bye Bobby" Castiel says.

"See ya"

"Bobby" Dean hugs him again.

Castiel and Dean get in the car and hit the road.


	25. Chapter 25

The trip to Grand Junction is as uneventful as the one to Springfield, the only difference is Dean wakes Castiel up at 5am the morning after they arrive.

"Dean if I say I love you again, will you let me sleep for a little while longer?" Castiel hopefully asks this head peeping out from the blanket.

"Nope, come on, get up" Dean nudges Castiel "you can sleep for a few more hours in the car"

"Can't, you like to play music" Castiel mutters, groping for his clothes in the pale light of the room.

"I can turn on the lights if you want" Dean says watching Castiel trying to put on his pants.

"No, please no bright lights, too early for bright lights"

"Ok, stay there for a minute" Dean takes the bags out to the car along with one of the motels pillows, he puts the bags in the trunk and the pillow on the back seat. He walks back in the hotel room to find Castiel dressed but lying on the bed with the blankets draped over him "Come on Cas, you can sleep in the car"

"Can't"

"I won't play any music for at least three hours and there's a pillow in the back seat for you" Dean reaches down and pulls Castiel from the bed.

"No music?"

"None"

"Promise?"

"Promise, now come on Cas!"

Castiel nods and stumbles out the door like a drunk, he doesn't think he's ever felt so tired, he crawls onto the back seat of the car and pulls his coat over himself.

Dean starts the car, about ten minutes down the road he hears a voice from the back of the car, deeper and more gravelly the usual due to tiredness, he thinks "Thanks Dean, love you"

"You too, get some rest"

A little before Salt Lake City, Castiel wakes up "How long have I been a sleep?"

Dean glances in the mirror and smiles, Castiel's hair is sticking up all over the place "About four hours"

"Four hours" Castiel runs his hand through his hair, trying to flatten it "Do you want me to take over the driving?"

"Nah, I was thinking we could get as far as Elko" Dean glances at the car's console to double-check the town name "have something to eat and swap drivers"

"Ok, how far away is that?"

"Three, four hours"

The next thing Dean notices is Castiel's head, arms and a leg coming through the space between the front seats as he climbs in from the back of the car then suddenly the dark hair man is sitting comfortably in the seat beside him "Couldn't stay in the back, now I'm awake"

"I see" Dean switches on the radio "in that case music, any requests?"

"No Dean"

"Zeppelin, it is"

Three and a quarter hours later they reach Elko "Look they have a Biggerson's" Dean pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"I'm ordering for us" Castiel says as he steps out of the car.

"What? Why?"

"Because apart from the food in Bobby's all you've eaten on this trip are burgers"

"Ok you can order as long as I can have pie, they have a pie bar here" Dean opens the door of the restaurant "it's like a salad bar but with pies"

"Of course we'll have pie, we always have pie"

"Welcome to Biggerson's, I'm Brandon, I'll be your server" Brandon leads them two a booth and hands them menus "can I get you drinks to start"

"Two cranberry juices please" Castiel says looking up from the menu "and we'll have a Heart Smart medium and a Sidewinder soup and salad combo, thank you"

Brandon takes back the menus "It will be with you shortly"

Dean frowns at Castiel "a Heart Smart?"

"That's for me" Castiel tells him "no frowning it's good for you to have one day without burgers"

"I know but it's a road trip, junk food is kinda the point"

"Stop moaning and ring Sam to left him know our estimated time of arrival"

"Estimated time of arrival" Dean smiles "that accountant streak comes out sometimes doesn't it"

"Shut up" Castiel laughs "and ring your brother"

Brandon drops their drinks and food as Dean takes his phone out and rings Sam.

_"Hey Sammy"_

_"Elko, about eight hours away"_

_"Yeah just having lunch"_

_"5am"_

_"Not too bad, he slept in the car for four hours"_

_"I'll get a few between here and your place"_

_"About nine, nine-thirty I guess"_

_"Hold on I'll ask"_

Dean covers the mouth piece of the phone with his hand "Cas, Sam wants to know if you have any preference food wise"

"Anything but burgers" Castiel smirks "only joking, I don't mind"

_"He says he doesn't mind, so order a pizza or Chinese or something"_

_"Great, I'll let you know when we get there"_

_"Yeah see you later Sammy"_

Dean hangs up, takes a forkful of food from his plate "Rabbit food" he mutters "Sammy is going to order us pizza, we just have to ring him when get into town, so it's there when we arrive at his"

Castiel nods "Eat your rabbit food before it gets cold"

After they have finished their lunch which included two large slices for pie for Dean, they get back on the road.

Eight hours and one pit stop later they pull into the town of Stanford "Cas will you ring Sammy" Dean hands his phone to Castiel.

_"Hello Sam"_

_"That's correct it's not Dean, it's Castiel"_

_"He is driving and he wanted me to let you know we are in Stanford"_

_"I do not mind"_

_"That is fine Sam"_

_"No, not every meal, today he had a soup and salad for lunch"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Yes see you then, bye"_

Castiel hangs up "He is ordering one pepperoni and one veggie supreme" he tells Dean.

"You can share the veggie one with him" Dean says. Ten minutes later they pull up outside a small apartment complex, get out of the car, grab their bags and walk up to Sam's apartment. Dean knocks on the door.

"Hey Dean" Sam hugs him "come in" he stands aside to let Dean and Castiel pass "Hi Castiel"

"Hello Sam" Castiel looks around the small apartment filled with boxes "you have a lovely home"

"Thanks Castiel" Sam smiles at the politeness of his guest "it's a mess at the moment, packing everything up"

Castiel nods as there is a knock on the door, Sam grabs his wallet and opens it.

"Hello, Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah"

"One pepperoni and one veggie supreme" the pizza man hands over the food to Sam.

Sam hands over the cash "keep the change"

"Thanks, night"

"Night" Sam closes the door and walks back to the sitting room to find Dean and Castiel sitting comfortably on his couch, Dean with his feet up on the coffee table, beer in hand "Made yourself at home I see"

"Yeah" Dean smiles, nodding to a beer on the table "your beer is there, now hand over the pepperoni"

"We're sharing the pizza's Dean" Sam tells him.

"No sulking Dean" Castiel says "remember what Barney says"

"Barney!?"

Sam looks at Castiel who continues "Barney says sharing is caring"

"Watching Barney now, are you Dean?" Sam laughs taking a slice of pizza "and I thought Dr. Sexy was bad"

"Hey, don't pick on Dr. Sexy"

"It's compelling" Castiel says taking a bite of his pizza.

"Don't tell me he's got you hooked too" Sam looks at Castiel.

Castiel shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

"He's not hooked" Dean says to Sam "he just knows a good thing when he sees it"

Castiel nods at Dean in agreement "Hate to change the subject but what are the plans for tomorrow Sam?"

"Gates open at 8am and the ceremony itself is 9.30 to 11.30" Sam takes a drink "we should be out of there by 12ish, then lunch and later go out for dinner and drinks"

"Sounds good Sammy" Dean finishes another slice of pizza "what about your friends don't you want to hang out with them?"

"We did that last week-end as a lot of them are leaving right after the ceremony. When are you guys heading back to Boston"

"I was thinking Sunday lunch time" Dean says looking strangely at Castiel as if to tell him not to say anything about their return trip "You?"

"My flight isn't until Monday afternoon, I have to meet the landlord in the morning to give him the keys back"

"You're flying? What about your things?" Castiel asks looking around the room.

"And your car?" Dean adds.

"The company I did my last placement with, have a shipping deal with a cross-country courier and I got a great rate so I am sending my stuff with them. And my car was a heap of junk so I sold it and Bobby is looking out for a better one for me" Sam smirks "he said I should ask you about he Volt"

"I'll kill him" Dean throws a pillow at Sam.

"Dean wanted to take his baby but I talked him out of it" Castiel says to Sam "it involved a lot of"

"I don't want to know" Sam jokingly puts his hands to his ears "what it involved"

"I was just going to say pouting" Castiel says to Dean.

"I know" Dean kisses his cheek, he turns to Sam "think it's time to hit the hay"

"Yeah" Sam agrees "you and Castiel are in my room, I'll take the couch"

"Sam we couldn't let you do that" Castiel is aghast "this is your home"

"Don't worry Cas" Dean tells him "it's a pullout"

"Oh" Castiel stands and looks the couch up and down "are you sure it's big enough, Sam is pretty tall Dean"

"It's fine Castiel" Sam says "I've slept on it before"

"If your sure"

"He is, now come let's go to bed" Dean grabs their bags with one hand and Castiel's with the other "Night Sammy"

"Night Sam"

"Night and Dean" Sam pauses "it's Sam"

"Yeah, yeah, see you in the morning"


	26. Chapter 26

Next morning Castiel wakes up alone in a strange bed, in a strange room, he can smell the bacon and something else, he can't put his finger on. He grabs the closest item of clothing slips it on and walks out to the kitchen were he finds Dean plating up food.

"Morning Cas" Dean kisses Castiel's cheek "I was just about to wake you, breakfast is ready"

"Morning Dean, Sam" Castiel nods rubbing his eyes and yawning "what time is it?"

"Seven-fifteen" Sam says putting a cup of coffee in front of him.

"What time did you get up at Dean?"

"About six-thirty" Dean sits down beside Castiel "like the shirt"

Castiel looks down at what he is wearing, Dean's AC/DC tee-shirt "Oh, hope you don't mind"

Dean laughs "See Sammy, Castiel appreciates good music, I've educated him"

"Brainwashed Dean"

"Nuh-uh" Dean takes a bite of his pancake.

"I have found I have grown to quite like Zeppelin as Dean calls them" Castiel takes a gulp of his coffee, finishes his bacon and kisses Dean's cheek "thank you for breakfast Dean, I will go have a shower and get dress"

"Ok" Dean sips his drink.

Sam watches Castiel leaves the room and turns to his brother "You really like him don't you" he pauses for a second and studies Dean "it's more than that isn't it?"

Dean looks at Sam for a moment before speaking "Yeah it's more than that, I love him Sammy, I know it's only a few months but can't imagine him not being around"

"Wow, I knew it was serious when you brought him to meet Bobby but I didn't realise how serious. Love him" Sam holds his mug in his two hands and looks at Dean "I don't think I've ever heard you use the word love about anyone who isn't family"

"He is" Dean says simply "He's family"

Sam nods in understanding, their moment is broken by Castiel calling from the bedroom "The shower is free, if you need to use it"

"I do" Sam stands, pats Dean's shoulder as he passes "I agree with his mom, he made a good choice and so did you"

Castiel walks into the kitchen a couple of minutes later dressed in a dark suit with a navy blue tie, which brought out the colour in his eyes.

"Every time Cas" Dean grabs the tie and pulls him closer.

"Every time?" Castiel tilts his head to the side.

"Yeah, every time I see you I want to do this" Dean leans in and kisses him passionately.

Castiel moans into to the kiss and wraps his arms around Dean, the two kiss and hold each other until they hear a cough and spring apart.

"Sorry to interrupt" Sam grins leaning against the door "but we have to leave in the next ten minutes"

"Right" Dean straightens Castiel's tie "I just have to get dressed I had a shower earlier"

Ten minutes later the three of them climb into Castiel's car. Castiel insists on sitting in the back as Sam is taller. Once the reach the venue and park, they split up. Dean and Castiel find seats not too far from the stage.

"Get out your phone Cas" Dean says to him "and take as many pictures as you can"

Castiel takes out his phone and looks at Dean strangely.

"No matter how many photos we both take there are not going to be enough for Ellen or Bobby" Dean tells him.

"How about I film some of the ceremony and you take picture" Castiel says.

"You are as smart as you are handsome" Dean slips his arm around Castiel waist.

"Thank you Dean"

The ceremony gets underway and both Dean and Castiel cheer loudly when Sam collects his degree. Afterwards they take photos of Sam with his class mates and professors. The three of them are standing outside taking a few photos of Sam in the college grounds.

"Dean, that's it enough photos" Sam says.

"There can never be enough photos of you Samwich" a voice says "Hey baby brother, Deano"

"Gabriel" Castiel says shocked.

"Did you know he was coming?" Dean says looking at Castiel and then at Sam.

Both shake their heads.

"Oh that's right, I forgot" Gabriel stretches out his arms "Surprize!"

Sam looks at Gabriel and then nervously looks around the college grounds.

"Are you ok Samwich?" Gabriel says standing beside Sam smirking.

"Not sure" Sam looks around again "you're here"

"I am" Gabriel's eyes have a cheeky glint in them.

"And you aren't subtle"

"Most definitely not" Gabriel nods smiling even wider.

"So where is it?" Sam asks.

"Where's what?"

"I don't know, the marching band, float, cheer squad or whatever you have planned"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Gabriel doesn't even try to hide his mischievous grin "there's none of that kind of thing, just little old me"

"Really?" Sam asks.

Gabriel nods.

"Sammy" Dean says looking towards the sky.

"Oh" Castiel follows Dean's line of slight, puts his hand to his mouth.

Sam turns and looks up to see a plane pulling a large banner with the words _Congratulations Sam_ behind it.

Dean takes a photo while Castiel records it. Sam looks at Gabriel "I thought you said you had nothing planned"

"I forget?" Gabriel rocks back on his heels.

"Gabriel!"

"What I couldn't get a marching band?!"

"Did you try?" Dean asks curiously.

"Hells yeah, I had to mark the occasion for my Samwich, didn't I?" Gabriel smugly grins, his phone rings _"Hello, yeah he saw it but fly by once_ _more just to make sure. Thanks_" he hangs up "Deano it's going to fly by again, get a photo of me and Sam with it in the back round" he hands his phone to Dean.

"Sure, Sammy say cheese" Dean says to his brother who is standing shocked looking at Gabriel as if he is dreaming.

"Cheeeeese" Gabriel says wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Got it" Dean hands Gabriel back his photo.

"Perfect that's my new screen pic" Gabriel fiddles with his camera for a moment "lunch?"

The others nod.

"Excellent, let's go then"

"Go where?" Castiel asks.

"The Italian on Byrant, I've booked us a table" Gabriel marches in the direction of the car lot, leaving the others no option but to follow him "your car Cas? Where's Dean's dream machine?"

"It's in Boston Gabriel, my car is.." Castiel starts.

"Blah safety, blah room, blah practical, blah, blah, blah" Gabriel says getting into the car "Boring, I thought quitting your job might have loosened you up a bit brother"

"You quit your job?" Sam asks.

"Don't call him boring" Dean leaps to Castiel's defence "we are going to Vegas on the way home"

"What?" both Gabriel and Sam yell.

"Shit" Dean mutters as Castiel starts the car.

"No way!" Gabriel says excitedly "you are going to Vegas with my baby brother. What are you going to do Castiel you don't gamble you won't even play poker with me and Balthazar"

"That's cause you cheat and there's plenty of other things to do in Las Vegas Gabriel" Castiel says maneuvering out of the car lot.

"Like what? Get married" Gabriel taunts.

"Yeah" Castiel shouts back frustrated. The car suddenly stops and the occupants are silent. Castiel gets out and walks away. Dean hurriedly gets out and follows him.

"Cas"

Castiel turns away from Dean with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Dean, he drives me nuts, I know I shouldn't have said that. We have talked about anything like that, I didn't mean it, I didn't" he wipes his eyes.

"You didn't?" Dean asks quietly "cause I wouldn't mind if you did"

Castiel spins around and looks at Dean "You wouldn't?"

"No" Dean smiles.

"Really?"

"Really" Dean smiles wider.

"You don't think it's too soon"

Dean shakes his head "When it's right, it's right but"

"No buts"

"But it's not just us we have to think about there's family" Dean nods towards the car "I think Ellen would kill me if I eloped"

Castiel laughs looking at Gabriel and Sam press against the car window trying to figure out what's happening "Stupid family" he kicks the sandy ground "stupid not letting us elope" he mutters.

"Yeah" Dean pulls him into a hug "Stupid family making you mad enough to admit you wanted to get married to me"

"Yeah, stupid" Castiel laughs.

"You ok now" Dean puts his finger under Castiel's chin and tilts his head upwards.

Castiel nods.

"Let's go have lunch, we'll talk later, you and me properly about getting married" Dean kisses the tip of Castiel's nose "and I'll drive you can sit in the back behind Gabriel and kick the back of his seat"

"Thanks Dean, love you"

"You too"

The two of them walk back to the car and climb in.

"No more annoying your brother Gabriel" Dean says in a warning tone "No more discussions about me and him. We are going to have lunch, drinks, dinner, more drinks and roll back to Sam's drunk, full and happy, got it"

"Yes Dean" Gabriel nods.

"Ok let's go have lunch" Dean starts the cars and pulls out onto the main road.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean pulls the car up outside the restaurant and the four occupants who haven't spoken since they left the University parking lot, get out.

"Gabe are you sure this place is open, it looks pretty empty" Dean says pulling the door.

"It's open" Gabriel smirks.

"Mr. Novak" a man in a suit says to them as the enter "and you have your guests with you, perfect" he leads them to a table in the centre of the room.

"Where is everyone? You'd think with the stuff going on in the university, there'd be more people here" Dean says looking around the empty room.

"All the tables were booked" Gabriel says sitting down beside Sam and opening the menu.

"All the tables were booked" Sam repeats "Oh my God!"

"What?" Dean and Castiel both asked.

"You booked the whole restaurant" Sam says to Gabriel "he booked out the whole restaurant"

Dean and Castiel stare at Gabriel, well the menu Gabriel was holding in front of his face. Sam puts his hand on the menu and pulls it down.

"What? Trying to decide here, I'm hungry"

"Gabriel did you book the whole restaurant for lunch?" Castiel asks him seriously.

"Of course"

"What?!" the others say at the same time.

"It's a family thing" Gabriel shrugs "we pay too much for meals"

The others stare at him blankly.

"Castiel paid five thousand dollars to have dinner with Dean, I think I'll have lasagna, want to share an antipasta with me Samwich? Actually I have a better idea" Gabriel calls over the waiter "hi, can you bring us a selection of antipatas, a lasagna big enough for all of us, a side of insalate mista and roast potatoes" Gabriel closes his menu "oh and sautéed spinach my Sam likes his veggies"

"Certainly sir" the waiter takes the menus, goes to the kitchen and returns moments later with a bottle and begins to pour each of them a drink. He then leaves them alone.

"A toast to Samwich" Gabriel raises his glass.

"To Sam" Castiel joins him.

"To Sammy" Dean adds.

"Thank you" Sam raises his glass "seriously thank you all, Dean for making school a possibility, Castiel for putting up with a cross-country drive to be here and Gabriel for" he looks around the room and gestures "this"

"This, you ain't seen anything yet Samwich. Wait till I have you on my home turf, then I'll impress you"

"Gabriel remember your promise" Sam lightly smacks his arm.

"No leaving the country and only once a month. I remember Sam and Hawaii is still in the country technically" Gabriel smirks "as is Alaska"

Sam just shakes his head as the waiter places a large platter of food on the table "Your antipasta, enjoy"

"Thank you" Castiel says, the others nod in agreement.

"Back in the car" Sam looks anxious at mentioning the car but he is curious "Gabriel said you quit your job Castiel, hope it wasn't because of me"

"This trip was the catalyst but not the only reason, it was a long time coming" Castiel takes a piece of cheese from the patter.

"Have you decided what you are going to do baby brother?" Gabriel asks popping an olive into his mouth "go on a holiday? Get another job?"

"This is my holiday Gabriel, two weeks driving cross-country with Dean"

"Sun, surf, sex, that's a holiday" Gabriel counters.

"It's sunny today, not much for surfing and two weeks in motels with Dean, think about it" Castiel winks at his brother.

Dean laughs out loud at Castiel's remark.

"Really do tell?" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows.

"Gabriel I don't want to hear about my brother's or your brother's sex life" Sam says "Have you thought about another job?" Sam turns to Castiel.

"Don't need to think about it" Castiel takes a sip of his wine "have one"

"What? Working for who? Were you poached? Michael is going to go mad" Gabriel puts down his fork and looks at his brother.

"I am working for me" Castiel says looking a little unsure of how to continue, Dean reaches under the table, gently squeezes his leg and nods encouragement "I have written a children's book, a few in fact, and I" he gulps nervously "got a three book deal, it's going to press on Monday"

Gabriel just stares in shock at his brother and then at Dean "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, I got him the meeting with the publisher" Dean says.

"They must be good if you got a book deal" Gabriel says.

"I suppose" Castiel says quietly.

"Dean?"

"I don't know, I haven't read them"

"Why not?" Sam asks curiously.

"I didn't want him to" Castiel answers "not until it was printed with all the artwork complete but I'll get an advanced copy on Friday so he can read it then"

The waiter comes takes away the platter then along with another waiter he brings out the rest of their meal "More wine?"

"Bring something bubbly, we're celebrating a couple of things it seems, thanks" Gabriel tells him.

"Can you tell us what the books are about of is that a surprise?" Sam asks.

"Not a secret" Castiel takes a the plate of lasagna Dean hands him "thank you. It's about a penguin called Peach, his family and friends. Actually" Castiel takes his phone from his jacket hanging on the back of his chair, he swipes through his photos "here that's Peach and his friend Stu"

Sam takes the phone, looks closely at the picture and starts to laugh "That seal is Dean"

Gabriel looking at the picture over Sam's shoulder "The penguin is Castiel"

Sam hands the phone back to Castiel "Wow, that's amazing, well done Castiel"

"Wait a minute" Gabriel says "if Peach is you and the story is about him and his family, does that mean I'm in it?"

"Maybe" Castiel smirks as he bites his lasagna.

"And Michael" Gabriel starts to laugh "Michael as a penguin, I can not wait to see his face. You quit your job and now this. Too funny" he wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes "Please let me be there when you show him"

Castiel nods "He'll be alright"

"He'll go mad, you know he will" Gabriel says seriously, chewing on his salad.

"He won't when he finds out 10% of the profits are going to the trust" Castiel tells his brother.

"Seriously?" Gabriel swallows before biting into a potato.

"Of course" Castiel says as if it is a given "it's important to me, the family, Dean and his family"

Gabriel looks confused "Dean's family?"

"Oh" Castiel puts his hand to his mouth "sorry" he whispers to Dean.

Dean puts down his fork, takes Castiel's hand and holds it tightly "It's ok" he turns to Gabriel "we lost our younger brother"

"Adam" Gabriel says.

"How" Sam looks at him "how did you know?"

"I didn't know who he was, but when I was looking you up to find out the time and location of the graduation, I saw a fund-raiser photo with you in it and on your tee-shirt it said For Adam" Gabriel hangs his head "I didn't know who he was"

Sam studies Gabriel for a moment "I bet you got a little jealous"

"Me?" Gabriel looks at Sam.

Sam smiles widely, pointing his fork at Gabriel "You did?"

"Never" Gabriel smiles back.

"There's a way to check if he did Sam?" Castiel smiles glad the mood at the table has lightened.

"How?" Sam asks Castiel.

"Easy" Castiel turns to Gabriel "What candy did you eat after you saw the photo Gabriel?"

"A Snickers" Gabriel mumbles, pushing spinach around his plate.

"Woah" Castiel laughs "really jealous then"

"What? Don't understand what a candy bar has to do with jealousy" Dean says looking at Sam to see if he gets it, but Sam shrugs.

"Gabriel eats candy all the time"

"We know" both Dean and Sam say.

"But at certain times he has certain candies, Toostie pops are the normal daily ones, Peeps and any egg shape ones at Easter, Smarties at Halloween, Twizzlers while watching tv, M&M's for sports games on tv, Reece's Piece's at the cinema, Swedish Fish and Gummi Bears when his stressed, Peanut butter cups when he isn't feeling well, Skittles when he's hungover and Snickers when he gets jealous"

"How do you know this?" Dean asks.

"Is this true?" Sam to Gabriel.

"I grew up with him, when Balthazar got to go to Disneyland and Gabriel didn't, he ate a dozen Snickers in a day"

"How were you not sick?" Sam asks, finishing his lasagna.

"Yeah it's true" Gabriel says begrudgingly "and I ate nothing else that day or the next"

"What about Hersey kisses?" Dean asks curiously.

"Valentines"

"Kit-Kat?"

"Lunch time with a cup of coffee"

"Toblerone?"

"Flying"

"Jelly Beans?" Dean says "no wait a minute I can guess this one, in a jar on his desk"

Castiel smiles "Bingo"

"How come you aren't the size of a whale?" Sam says to him.

"Don't know" Gabriel shrugs, eating the last potato from his plate "I find ways to burn energy, you'll see Samwich" he winks "All this talk has made me crave something sweet but can't have Sam with you guys here, so dessert anyone?" he signals the waiter.

"Yes sir?"

"We are finished here, can we see the dessert menu?"

"Certainly sir" the waiter clears the plates and hands the menu to the table.

"No pie" Dean pouts glancing at the menu.

"They have apple tart, you could have that" Castiel tells him.

"Bring us one of everything" Gabriel tells the waiter.

"Two pieces of the apple tart" Castiel adds.

Gabriel looks at him strangely.

"What?" Castiel asks

"You rarely have desserts and it's usually boring vanilla ice-cream when you do" Gabriel answers.

"I have discovered I like pies" Castiel tells his brother.

"Interesting, any other discoveries?"

"There's been a few" Castiel says confidently "I like Zeppelin and Dr. Sexy"

"Zeppelin, you?" Gabriel raises his eyebrow "and who or what is Dr. Sexy?"

"Don't ask" Sam tells him "Dean have you made any discoveries?"

"Yeah, I like memory foam mattresses" Dean winks at Castiel who blushes "taking time off and someone making me apple brie sandwiches" he takes Castiel's hand and kisses it.

"What's your candy situations like this?" Sam asks Gabriel.

"Already too sickly sweet, so Sour patch kids" Gabriel takes a bite of his chocolate dessert.

The rest of them laugh.

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?" Castiel asks eating a spoonful of apple tart.

"I'd like to chill, last few weeks have been busy" Sam says tasting the Panna cotta Gabriel feeds him.

"How about a movie?" Dean suggests.

"Good idea Deano"

"Yeah that sounds good" Sam says "and afterwards we can have drinks in my place"

"Don't you want to go to a bar Sammy?" Dean asks afraid his brother is missing out his last big college adventure.

"Nah, crowded bar or getting drunk without worrying about getting home, which would you choose?"

"You sure, we can do something else if you want to go out with friends"

"I'm sure" Sam finishes his drink "only people I want to hang out today with are at this table. Grab you jackets, let's go watch a crappy movie and make fun of it"

"Yes sir" Gabriel salutes, standing up.

"Shit" Castiel says.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asks.

"Drank a bit, can't drive"

"It's alright" Sam wraps his arm around Castiel's shoulder "cinema only a couple of blocks away and my place is only a few blocks from it, we can walk home afterwards"

"Ok" Dean stands beside Sam "and Sammy hands off, you have your own Novak, he is standing over there" Dean nods to Gabriel standing holding the door open with a sucker in his mouth.

"Have a good day gentlemen" the waiter says as the walk out the door.

"We will, thank you"


	28. Chapter 28

After the cinema the four of them go back to Sam's apartment.

"This is your home?" Gabriel looks around curiously.

"Yeah" Sam answers handing everyone bottles of beer "until Monday, when I move back in to Dean's"

"Monday?" Gabriel looks at him "what about your stuff?"

"I'm shipping it" Sam takes a swig of his drink.

"No way!" Gabriel looks as if he's about the cry "why didn't you tell me that?"

Sam shrugs.

"Argghhh"

"What's wrong Gabriel?" Castiel asks.

"I didn't know Sam was flying back"

"And?" Castiel asks again.

"If I had known, I would have cancelled my Monday meetings and got Sam to join the mile high club with me" Gabriel pouts and Dean spits his beer.

"Dude! Brother!"

"Dude" Gabriel points at Castiel "My brother, memory foam mattresses, really?"

"Here" Sam hands Gabriel a Twix.

"Huh?"

"You're upset, not sure of the candy for that but" Sam doesn't get to finish his sentence before Gabriel launches himself at him, knocking Sam back onto the couch.

"See this is why I'm marrying you Samwich" Gabriel sits on Sam's lap, opens his candy bar, takes a big bite "yum perfect and the candy bar isn't bad either"

"Hey Cas"

"Yes Dean"

"Do you have any Sour Patch Kids?"

They all break their hearts laughing, over the next few hours, the continue drinking and joking.

"Castiel" Gabriel says to his brother around midnight.

"Yeah" Castiel sitting on the ground between Dean's legs, looks over at his brother.

"You know your books"

"I do"

"Am I in them?"

"Maybe" Castiel giggles.

"Dean's in them"

"Yeah he is" Castiel looks up to Dean "he's a cute little seal with emerald-green eyes"

"Ugh" Sam mutters.

"Is my Samwich in them?" Gabriel asks.

"Not yet"

Sam sits up slightly.

"Samwich don't drop me" Gabriel clings on.

"Not going to drop you" Sam looks at Castiel "what to you mean, not yet?"

"Gabriel says you're going to be part of the family, which means you'll have to be in the stories but not yet. I've only finished the first book" Castiel tells Sam.

"I could be in the next book?" Sam looks at Castiel.

"Will be" Gabriel says "not could, will"

"Their Cas's books, he decides" Dean says feeling protective.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah anyway I have an idea for Sam's cartoon, make him a polar bear" Gabriel says.

"Can't" Castiel sips his drink.

"Why?" Gabriel whines.

"Cause I already have an idea for the character for Sam" Castiel giggles again.

"Really?" Sam says.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Tell me" Gabriel says.

"None of your business, they are my books so I decide" Castiel sticks out his tongue.

Dean leans down and whispers in Castiel's ear "Tell me later"

"Nope" Castiel answers "for me to know" he points to himself "and you not too" he points to the others.

"Meany" Gabriel pouts.

"I's not a meany" Castiel retorts "Tell him, I's not a meany, Dean"

"He's not a meany" Dean states.

"See not a meany"

"He is drunk though" Dean looks at Castiel, happily leaning back against the chair base.

"Not the only one" Sam says.

"You're right Dean, I'm a little bit drunk" Castiel looks Dean "shh, don't tell the others"

"I won't" Dean quietly says to him "how about we go to bed before they notice"

"Good plan" Castiel smiles and stands up, swaying.

Dean quickly stands and steadies him "We're going to"

"Don't want to know" Gabriel says.

"Sleep Gabriel" Castiel says to his brother "can't do anything else, Sam's here and Dean is noisy"

"Castiel!"

"What?" Castiel innocently looks at the others.

"They didn't need to know that" Dean tells him.

"It's true" Castiel says matter of factly "I think it's sexy"

"Ok, ok" Sam says "don't need to hear this"

"I agree" Dean wraps his arm around Castiel's waist "come on Cas"

"Night Cas" Gabriel says smirking.

"Castiel, Gabriel my name is Castiel"

"Night Gabe, Sammy" Dean says.

"Sam, Dean it's Sam" Sam automatically responses "night"

Dean and Castiel walk into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Guess that's my cue to leave" Gabriel hops off Sam's lap.

"What?" Sam looks shocked "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I've an early flight"

"Oh" Sam looks disappointed.

"And" Gabriel drawls "this is only our second date, you know what that means"

Sam shakes his head.

"Next date is our third date" Gabriel kisses Sam and whispers "and I am going to rock your world. You should start taking vitamins and drinking energy drinks"

"Rock my world?" Sam smiles "sure of yourself"

"You'll see, I might be small but I'm mighty" Gabriel winks "think Tasmanian devil"

"When is this rocking of my world going to happen, Taz?" Sam asks.

"Mmmmm" Gabriel thinks "Deano and my bro aren't back until Thursday"

"Friday" Sam says "Dean said they might take an extra night cause of Vegas"

"Woo Hoo" Gabriel yells.

"Shut up Gabe" Dean yells from the bedroom "Trying to sleep in here"

"Woo hoo" Gabriel whispers "I have Friday off which means I don't need sleep on Thursday, hey Samwich do you want to go out with me on Thursday"

"I rather stay in" Sam says.

"No, we have to have a date, thems the rules" Gabriel tells him.

"If thems the rules" Sam laughs "I'd love to go out with you on Thursday but I get to pick the place.

"Deal"

"Great, meet me in the Roadhouse on Tremont at 7"

"Roadhouse Tremont 7" Gabriel keys into his phone, kisses Sam again "ok"

"Do you have to go?" Sam asks.

"Yeah my stuff is back in my hotel and can't get up to much here anyway" Gabriel nods towards the bedroom "I mean Dean's noisiness might run in the family"

"Gabriel" Sam lightly slaps his arm "I call you a cab"

"Thanks Samwich"

Ten minutes of making out later the cab arrives.

"Night" Gabriel walks to the door.

"Night, see you Thursday"

"Yeah" Gabriel smiles widely "I wasn't joking about the vitamins, you're going to need them"

"Go" Sam laughingly pushes him out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

"Urgh" Dean hears from the couch the following morning as he is cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Dean?" Sam groans "what time is it?"

"Nine" Dean says flipping the pancakes.

"How are you able to function?" Sam sits up pulling the blanket around his shoulder.

"Don't know" Dean shrugs his shoulders "years of practice?"

"Not right" Sam rubs his eyes.

"Here" Dean hands him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, where's Castiel?"

"Still in bed, I think" Dean says, taking the pancakes from the pan.

"You think?"

"Yeah I woke up early, collected the car and haven't checked him since I came back" Dean takes a sip of his coffee "Where's Gabe?"

"He left last night, had an early flight" Sam says miserably.

Dean looks at his brother unsure of what to say.

"It's alright" Sam says noticing Dean's look "we have a date on Thursday, we're going to the Roadhouse"

"He's going to meet Ellen?" Dean smirks "Does he know?"

"Nu-huh" Sam shakes his head, smiling "he likes surprises"

"Aghh" They hear a groan from the other room.

"Cas is awake" Dean smiles "I'll bring him a coffee, if you want to start eating breakfast"

"Ok" Sam trundles into the kitchen with the blanket still around his shoulders "Dean cabinet above the sink in the bathroom if Castiel needs something for his hangover"

"Thanks Sammy" Dean walks into the bedroom "morning Cas"

"Dean" Castiel whines, his hair sticky up at all angles "I think I dying or dead, this is hell, I'm in hell"

"You're not in hell or dead or dying, just feels that way"

Castiel eyes Dean suspiciously "Why are you not dying?"

"Don't know, here" Dean hands him a glass of water and two white pills.

"What are these?" Castiel asks swallowing the tablets.

"To help with the hangover"

"Thanks" Castiel says lying back down.

"No you don't" Dean says "you have to get up"

"Why?"

"Breakfast and we have to leave soon"

"Don't want to" Castiel says not moving.

"Ok" Dean says walking towards the door "stay in bed, I'm sure you can get a flight tomorrow with Sammy" Dean pauses noticing Castiel watching him closely "I'll just have to go to Vegas on my own"

Castiel hops up quickly "I'm up"

"You are" Dean walks back, gently kisses Castiel, takes his hand "come on, let's have breakfast, it will help I promise"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Dean kisses him again.

The two walk back into the kitchen.

"Sam" Castiel nods to Dean's brother as he sits down.

"Castiel" Sam nods back "you look how I feel"

Castiel automatically reaches up to try to flatten his hair "I feel how I look"

"Here" Dean hands him a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs "Juice?"

"Please" Castiel looks at the plate, his stomach turning in somersaults.

"Eat" Dean says "trust me, it will make you feel better"

"He's right" Sam says biting a piece of bacon.

Castiel slowly eats his food as Dean and Sam chat about their journey home. Once Castiel finishes he stands "I better have a shower and then we have to go and collect the car"

"Don't have to collect the car" Dean says putting his plate in the dishwasher "I got it earlier"

"Earlier, what time did you get up?" Castiel asks.

"Seven"

Castiel just looks at him and at Sam.

"He's always been like this" Sam says "he can cope with four hours sleep"

"Not fair" Castiel pouts and walks to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Dean has packed their bags and loaded them into the car "Cas are you ready?"

"Yeah" Castiel comes out of the bedroom looking more alive.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes Dean"

"Good" Dean wraps his arm around Castiel's waist "say goodbye to Sammy so we can get on the road"

"Goodbye Sam" Castiel says "thank you for inviting me to your graduation and letting us stay but you should have let us sleep on the couch"

"No he shouldn't, there's two of us and only one of him" Dean buts in.

"No Dean, he should, he's taller"

"Castiel, it's ok, it was for only a couple of nights and least I could do after you coming all this way" Sam says.

"See Cas" Dean grins "Say goodbye and let's go"

"Goodbye Sam"

"Bye Castiel" Sam answers.

"See you Sammy"

"Sam, Dean it's Sam"

"Yeah, yeah, see next week" Dean walks out the door closely followed by Castiel.

They stop once on the drive to Las Vegas and have a long lunch both happy they don't have to rush to be anywhere but in each others company. About thirty minutes from Vegas Dean turns to Castiel "Hey Cas, what do you want to do in Vegas?"

Castiel keeping his eyes on the road "Don't mind"

"Want to go to a show or something?" Dean asks "cause Gabriel says you don't gamble"

"I don't gamble with Gabriel because he cheats at cards and I've never tried anything else but" Castiel pauses "going to sound like an accountant again, statically the odds are against the gambler. That's why they say the houses always wins"

"Show it is then" Dean takes out his phone and searches to see what's on.

"What about you?" Castiel asks "What do you want to do?"

"Eat, drink, watch a show, play a few slots" Dean answers "what type of show do you want to see Cas?"

"You chose"

"Ok" Dean scrolls through the options "hey there's one. Caesar's have a package, a show and dinner, it's some magic, illustionist type thing"

"That sounds good" Castiel says "we'll do that, what time is it at"

"There's a show at eight and one at ten"

"Better make it the ten show, it's almost eight now" Castiel says "and we need to find and check in to a hotel plus I'd like a shower and to change before we go anywhere"

"Good plan Cas" Dean types away on his phone for few minutes "done. Cas you need to drive to Caesar's Palace"

"Why?"

"I booked us a room there"

"You what?" Castiel turns to Dean.

"Eyes on the road Cas" Dean tells him "you're the driver"

"Dean, Caesar's?"

"What? The show is there, we're having dinner there so I just thought we might as well stay there" Dean says putting his phone in his pocket "it's right at this junction"

Castiel drives towards the hotel as per Dean's instruction's, they park and walk into the hotel.

"Good Evening Gentlemen, how may I help you?" the receptionist says.

"Hi, we have a reservation under the name Winchester" Dean tells her confidently.

"As yes" she checks her computer "Winchester part of two for one evening, excellent, if you can just sign here and here" she indicates on the forms she places on the counter "and can I have you credit card for security"

"Sure" Dean hands her his card

"Excellent Mr. Winchester" she swipes the card "your are stay in room 455"

"Ok" Dean smiles

"Here's your credit card" she hands it back to Dean "your room cards and you booked a show for this evening, here are the tickets for that"

"Thanks" Dean takes the cards and tickets from her "that's great"

"If you need anything just call us from your room phone, numbers are beside it" she smiles brightly "have a good stay Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winchester" she nods at Dean and Castiel.

"Oh we will" Dean winks at her, takes Castiel's hand and pulls him to the elevators.

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas" Dean says hitting the button for the fourth floor.

"Why did she call me Mr. Winchester?"

"I may have booked the room using that name for both of us" Dean blushes.

"Castiel Winchester" Castiel ponders for a moment as the elevator doors open "a bit of a mouthful but I like it"

Dean smiles, kisses Castiel and opens the door to their room "We have an hour or so before we have to go to the show, want to test out the bed?"

"And the shower Dean" Castiel grins "can't forget the shower"

"No we can't" Dean pulls Castiel into a kiss and towards the bed.

Five hours and many, many drinks later, the two of them are walking happy back through the casino floor.

"Deaaaaaaaaan"

"Caaaaaaaaaas"

"You haven't played the slots" Castiel pouts "you said you wanted to"

"I did" Dean stops and looks around "which one Cas?"

"Mmmm" Castiel bites his lip and spins around "that one"

"That one" Dean points in the direction Castiel is looking.

"Yeah" Castiel grabs Dean's arm "come on, win some money so you can buy me something pretty"

"Something pretty? Like what?"

"Dunno" Castiel shrugs.

"O-K" Dean sits at the machine, puts the cash in, hits the button and watches the dials spin.

The first one stops at seven, the second one stops at seven and the third one stops at seven. The machine starts making a noise.

"I won" Dean stares in disbelief "I won" he looks at the machine "I won $4500"

Castiel does a little wiggle dance "That means you have to buy me something pretty"

Dean laughs "Guess I do, let's claim our winnings and buy you something pretty"

They collect the money then Dean grabs Castiel's hand "This way"

"Where?" Castiel looks dazed.

"I know what I'm buying you" Dean smiles.

"So do I, something pretty"

"Yeah but I know what the something pretty is" Dean pulls Castiel to the stores in the Forum, to one store.

"Tiffany's?" Castiel stops outside looking at the store front.

Dean walks into the store dragging a confused Castiel behind him, he walks straight up to a sales assistant "I want to buy a ring" he pauses for a moment "two rings"

The sales assistant looks at Dean and Castiel and smiles "Certainly sir, anything particular in mind"

"One has to have diamonds"

"Certainly, do you know the ring sizes?"

Dean shakes his head "Cas do you know your ring size?"

"No"

"Ok, first let me get your measurements" the assistant takes Dean's hand and measure the ring finger on his left hand and does the same to Castiel "perfect, I will get a selection of rings for you to view"

When the assistant walks away Castiel turns to Dean "You're buying us rings"

"Yeah" Dean smiles "you did say you wanted to get married so I thought we should have engagement rings"

"Really" Castiel stares wide-eyed at Dean.

"Yeah" Dean pulls him close "really"

"I love you Dean"

"You too" Dean kisses his cheek as the sales assistant reappears, instantly Dean spots the ring that he want for himself "I like that one" he points to it.

"That's a caliper ring, it's based on a car part" the sales assistant hands it to Dean to try on "it's stainless steel and titanium"

Dean slips it on his finger "It's perfect, don't you think Cas"

"It'll match your baby" Castiel smiles "and Bobby will like it too"

"I'll take it" Dean says "now Cas, what about you?"

"I like that one" Castiel points to a platinum ring with a single diamond.

"Try it on" Dean says to him.

Castiel picks up the ring and slides it on to his finger, he holds his hand out in front of him "It's so pretty"

"We'll take it too" Dean says.

"Dean it's too much" Castiel says shocked but unable to take his eyes away from the ring on his finger.

"No it's not" Dean tells him "and you said you wanted something pretty"

"I did" Castiel smiles "didn't I, ok then but I'm buying your ring for you"

"Cas" Dean starts.

"Please let me"

"Ok" Dean nods in agreement "we'll take them" he tells the sales assistant

"And pay for them separately" the assistant smiles.

Dean and Castiel hand back the rings to get packaged up, they pay and leave the store.

Castiel holds the bag containing his ring and looks at it sadly.

"Cas what's wrong?"

"Stupid family" Castiel mutters.

"What?" Dean is a little lost at this comment.

"Stupid family not letting us elope" Castiel says looking at the bag "these would make really nice wedding rings"

Dean stops and looks at Castiel "How drunk are you?"

"Not so much" Castiel tells him.

"But you are a little bit?"

"Yeah, why? So are you"

"I know" Dean wraps his arm around Castiel's shoulder "we've got to get a cab"

"Huh? What? Why?"

"If we're drunk and we get married nobody can be mad at us, right?" Dean smiles "Drunk people are responsible for their actions"

Castiel stops, looks at Dean and smiles "That's going to be our excuse"

"Works for me" Dean smiles back.

"Ok but there's just one thing Dean" Castiel is still smiling.

"What's that?"

"Nobody's proposed"

Dean instantly drops to his knee in front of Castiel "Castiel Novak will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

"Hells yeah, to quote Gabriel" Castiel laughs.

Dean stands and kisses him ignoring the claps of the few bystanders who saw the proposal.

"Cab Dean, need to get a cab" Castiel whispers breathless "otherwise we'll start the honeymoon without the wedding"

"What, yeah" Dean runs towards the exit with Castiel following close behind.

They get cab and the driver takes them to a chapel to get married, the couple who are getting married after them agree to be their witnesses and vice-versa. Afterwards the chapel provides them with a limo back to their hotel. As the reach their hotel room, Dean bends down and lifts Castiel up.

"Deaaaan"

"Have to carry you across the threshold, it's tradition" Dean smiles walking into the room.

"We did do anything else traditional" Castiel leans into his neck.

"We did, something old, my pendant, something new, our rings, something borrowed, the belt you're wearing is mine and something blue, your eyes" Dean sets Castiel down on the bed "can't get anything bluer"

"Guess we are traditional" Castiel kisses Dean.

"We are" Dean kisses Castiel back "wonder what's traditional for a wedding night?"

"Let me show you" Castiel grabs Dean's shirt and pulls him close.


	30. Chapter 30

Next morning Castiel is awoken up by a knocking sound, he sits up and notices Dean isn't in bed with him, he glances around the room and spots Dean opening their room door and directing a waiter to the table in the corner.

"Thanks" Dean says, slips the waiter a tip and closes the door.

"Dean?"

"Morning hubby" Dean sits on the bed and crawls up to Castiel "I got us breakfast in bed"

"Morning to you too" Castiel kisses Dean "do we have to eat it now or can it wait a little while?"

"It can wait"

"That's what I wanted to hear" Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, lies back, pulling Dean with him. As things start to get heated their phones ring.

"That's yours" Dean says.

"Yours too" Castiel groans "better answer them, might be important"

"What Sammy?"

"What Gabriel?"

Dean and Castiel look at each other, Dean points to their rings and shakes his head.

"We're fine, why did you call?"

"For a chat, Gabriel I'm hanging up now, see you on Friday" Castiel hangs up his phone looks at his ring and at Dean.

"We're fine Sammy, have to go, I'll see you on Friday" Dean hangs up and looks at an upset Castiel "Is something wrong Cas?" he asks quietly.

"Why didn't you want to tell them we're married?" Castiel bites his lip "Do you regret it?"

"No, no Cas" Dean pulls Castiel close "don't regret it at all, the opposite, it's the best thing I've ever done" he kisses Castiel's forehead "but I didn't want to tell them for a couple of reasons, first, don't want to tell my brother about the most important thing in my life over the phone and secondly, didn't want to tell your brother and give him time to plan god knows what as a welcome home surprise"

"Oh" it dawns on Castiel that what Dean has said is right.

"Yeah"

"We should get back to doing what we were doing before they interrupted" Castiel smiles.

"Like your thinking Mr. Winchester"

"Oh my god" Castiel looks open-mouthed at Dean.

"What?" Dean looks slightly worried.

"I forgot for a moment, I'm Castiel Winchester now" Castiel smiles brightly "hey you were right to check us both in as Winchesters"

"Guess I was" Dean laughs "now enough talking, we have to check out in a couple of hours and we need to eat, shower and"

Castiel grabs him and kisses him hard "Enough talking"

Two hours later, they are on the road to Denver and in the morning before they leave Denver to head to Des Moines, Dean tells Castiel they have to make a stop.

"Where?"

"There's this little book store near the train station I think you'd like and I want to get Sammy a gift for his graduation" Dean tells him as he parks the car.

Castiel falls in love with the store the moment he walks in "Dean how did you know about this place?"

Dean looks sheepish, he scratches the back of his neck "Research"

Castiel tilts his head and looks confusingly at Dean.

"I looked at the routed we'd be driving home, looked for things we could do as we weren't in a hurry and I found this place, thought you might like it"

"I love it and I love you"

"You too"

Castiel wanders around the store for an hour, talking to staff and getting recommendations. Dean buys Sam a pen for his graduation gift while Castiel buys ten books.

"Sure you have enough to read there, Cas?"

"Yes Dean, Charlie was very helpful with her recommendations" Castiel smiles as he pays for his books "What did you get Sam?"

"Fancy pen, he can use it when signing all his big contracts" Dean helps Castiel with his books.

"Bye Charlie and thank you" Castiel says to the assistant as he walks out of the store "Thank you Dean"

"For what?"

"Bring me here"

"I was my pleasure" Dean smiles at his husband "in a couple of months your book will be on sale in there"

Castiel puts his purchases into the trunk of his car "You think?"

"I know" Dean climbs into the car and the two of them hit the road to Des Moines.

Then from Des Moines they take a slight detour and spend time being tourists in Chicago, they go on the Seadog tour, the Ferris wheel in Navy Pier and stuff their faces with hotdogs and deep dish pizza. From Chicago the drive to Buffalo and go to Niagara Falls, taking a trip of the Maid of the Mist.

On Friday when they are about an hour from Boston Castiel pulls the car over.

"Cas is something wrong?" Dean asks worriedly.

"No Dean, I just wanted to say thank you for a wonderful honeymoon" Castiel looks at Dean "I can't remember the last time, I've felt this happy, thank you for asking me to marry you"

Dean smiles opens his safety belt and kisses Castiel "Thanks for agreeing to marry me and taking this crazy cross-country trip with me, there's no one else I'd want to do this with"

"Good cause your mine now, I've got the bling to prove it" Castiel giggles and waves his hand around like Beyoncé's single ladies.

"Me too" Dean waves his hand aswell "let's go home, I'm hungry and there's another threshold with your name on it"

"Nu-huh" Castiel says "my turn to carry you"

"Nu-huh" Dean says "still technically my home until we sign all the papers to make it ours"

Castiel thinks for a moment "Ok, how about you carry me over in your house and I'll carry you over at my apartment?"

"Deal"

An hour later the pull up outside Dean's home "Cas leave the bags, need to carry you first then we can get them"

"Seriously?"

"Yes" Dean lifts Castiel up, carries him into the home almost dropping him when he steps inside.

"Hey Deano, baby brother" Gabriel dressed only in a towel greets them "Samwich" he shouts "remember when you said Deano probably wouldn't be home till this evening, you were wrong"

"What?" there's a flurry of activity coming from upstairs and Sam suddenly appears, hair a mess and wearing jeans, only jeans "Hey Dean, Castiel" he nods calmly, pushing his hair behind his ears "you're home early, wasn't expecting you till later"

"I can see that" Dean safely deposits Castiel on the couch "do I want to know what's going on here" he waves his hands back and froth between Sam and Gabriel.

"Third date, last night" Gabriel says conspiratorially.

"Didn't actually want to know Gabe" Dean looks at him, trying to hide a smirk at his brother's embarrassment.

Sam looks at Dean then at Castiel "Oh my God"

"What?" Gabriel looks at Sam who is staring at Dean's hand.

"You?" Sam points to Dean and Castiel "You got married?"

"What? No they didn't" Gabriel says "Castiel wouldn't do something like that"

"He did" Sam says "look at their ring fingers"

"You didn't?" Gabriel looks shocked at Castiel "oh my God, Samwich is right, you did. Deano was carrying you over the threshold just now, wasn't he?"

"Yes we did and yeah I was" Dean answers for the both of them "Sam I like you to meet my husband Castiel Winchester"

"Gabriel, this is my husband Dean Winchester"

Gabriel grabs Dean into a hug and his towel slips "Dude towel"

"Whatever we're family now"

"Gabriel leave my husband alone"

"Fine" Gabriel pulls up the towel and hugs Castiel "Congrats baby bro"

"Thanks"

Sam hugs Dean and then Castiel "Congratulations both of you, when did it happen?"

"Monday" Dean says standing with his arm around Castiel.

"Monday?" Sam looks shocked "why didn't you tell us?"

"Wanted to do it in person and didn't want anyone" Dean looks at Gabriel "planning any surprises"

"How was the honeymoon?" Gabriel asks suggestively.

"Wonderful" Castiel smiles "we went to Denver, Des Moines, Chicago and Niagara Falls. Dean spoilt me" he squeezes Dean's hands.

Gabriel smiles at his brother "I'm glad but enough of the fluffy stuff. When are you going to tell the family? And where are you going to live?"

"We'll tell the family at Anna's birthday lunch on Sunday, I have to tell them about the book as well and we are going to live here"

"Sammy don't worry, we know you're not going to want to live with a married couple so we thought you could take Castiel's apartment"

"I don't know if I could afford that"

"Don't worry Sammy" Dean smiles "I know your landlord, you'll get a good rate on the rent"

"It's true" Castiel nods "you have family connections with the landlord now"

"I couldn't let you do that" Sam says "I'll find my own place"

"Please Sam, you renting it would be doing me a favour, won't be able to sell it in this market" Castiel tells him.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Wow, thanks Castiel" Sam hugs his brother-in-law again.

"Cas, why don't you and Sammy get the bags from the car and I'll make us lunch" Dean says.

"Ok"

"Gabriel want to go and get dressed?" Dean says to Castiel's brother.

"Suppose" Gabriel pouts "can't believe you came home early and spoiled my and Samwich's fun"

"Gabe do you want the. that's my baby brother you are talking about, speech"

"Nope" Gabriel turns to walk upstairs but stops "Dean thanks for making him happy but hurt him and I'll set mom and Michael on you"

"I won't"

"Good"

"Castiel how many books did you buy?" Dean can hear Sam ask Castiel.

"About ten"

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Charlie recommended them"

"Charlie?" Sam raises his eyebrow and looks questioningly over to Dean.

"The sales assistant" Dean answers "that reminds me" he reaches into his jacket pocket "here"

"What's this?"

"Your graduation gift"

"You didn't need to get me anything" Sam opens the box "this is beautiful, thanks Dean"

"Don't mention it" Dean turns back to the pot of boiling water and adds the pasta.

"Castiel I almost forgot, this was couriered to Gabriel's office yesterday for you" Sam takes a brown padded envelope from the shelf and hands it to Castiel who opens it.

"Dean" Castiel's yells in excitement "it's my book, it's my book, look, it's real, there's my name"

Dean comes and stands behind Castiel looking over his shoulder "It's your book" he whispers in Castiel's ear "go on open it"

Castiel opens the first page For Dean is written in black script.

"You dedicated it to me" Dean says breathlessly, putting his arms around Castiel's waist and holding him closer.

"Of course, you made it possible" Castiel leans back into Dean's chest.

"I don't know what to say" Dean turns Castiel and kisses him "Thank you Cas"

"No thank you Dean"

The moment is broken by Gabriel, of course "What's with the shouting?"

"Castiel's book has arrived" Sam tells him.

"Let me see?" Gabriel says.

"No, Dean first" Castiel protectively holds the book to his chest "go set the table for lunch and then you can read it" Castiel sits on the couch, indicates for Dean to sit beside him, which he does and the two of them read the story children's story.

Once finished Dean is laughing "Cas, this is amazing, you're amazing, everyone is going to love it"

"You think?"

"I know" Dean hugs him "better show Gabriel before he starts crying and I'll finish lunch"

Castiel nods "Gabriel, Sam do you want"

"Yeah" Gabriel lands on the couch beside him "give it here"

Castiel hands over the book and joins Dean in the kitchen. Ten minutes later Sam and Gabriel walk in with huge grins on their faces.

"You made the right decision quitting your job baby brother" Gabriel hands Castiel back the book.

"You liked it?"

"Loved it, read it twice"

"It's true he did" Sam says sitting down "and he's right, you were meant to write books and not work in an office"

"Thank you Gabriel, Sam" Castiel hands them a plate of food each.

They eat lunch while listening to Dean and Castiel talk about their trip back from Stanford and Gabriel's meeting with Ellen. Castiel decides and Dean agrees that they will spend the night in Castiel's apartment and start packing up his stuff so he can move as soon as possible.

"We better get going" Dean says "you guys want to meet tomorrow for dinner?"

"Roadhouse?" Gabriel says.

"Going back again?" Dean grins "Ellen didn't scare you away"

"She scared me but those burgers and I want to be there went you make your 'I got married' announcement" Gabriel smirks.

"Laugh all you want" Dean smiles "but you have to tell her you want to marry Sammy"

Gabriel's smirk fades slightly.

"Dean, don't be mean to him" Sam says "we could elope too"

"Afraid not Samwich" Gabriel tells him "its me remember, go big or go home"

Sam groans.

"Come on Cas, let's leave them to it"

"Night Gabriel, night Sam"

"Night Castiel"

"Night Gabe, Sammy"

"It's Sam, Dean, Sam"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Roadhouse at seven"

"Yeah see you then"

Dean leaves the house, followed by Castiel and climbs into his car "Miss me baby?"


	31. Chapter 31

The following afternoon Castiel is sitting on the floor in his home office surrounded by boxes.

"Hey Cas" Dean walks in pulling on a tee-shirt "you need to get ready"

Castiel turns his blue eyes and stares at him "Why? What time is it?"

"Quarter before five"

"Five, we are not meeting Gabriel and Sam until seven"

"I know, I know but it's Sammy's surprize party tonight" Dean surveys the room "not much left to do in here is there?"

"No, just dismantling the desk" Castiel looks Dean up and down "Where did you get a change of clothes?"

Dean looks down at his outfit "Tee-shirt and socks are yours and the jeans I left here a couple of weeks ago"

"My" Castiel starts.

"Barney says sharing is caring Cas, remember?" Dean smiles.

Castiel laughs loudly "I was" he catches his breath "I was only going to say, my tee-shirt can't believe it fits you"

"Bit tight around the shoulders, but I make it work"

"You do indeed" Castiel stands up, walks over and kisses his husband.

"Go, get changed before I change my mind and we're late"

"Do I have to?" Castiel looks at Dean with puppy dog eyes.

"Stop with the eyes, yeah we have to" Dean pats his ass "but I'll make it up to you later"

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Winchester" Castiel nips Dean's bottom lip, turns and walks to the bedroom to get ready "I'll be ready in ten"

Ten minutes later Castiel reappears in the sitting room, dressed in a white fitted tee, blue checked button-down shirt and dark washed jeans which cling tightly to his thighs. He hasn't bothered to shave and his hair is all over the place as usual.

"Wow" Dean stands up from the couch.

Castiel blushes and runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"Seriously Cas, wow" Dean walks over and pulls Castiel close "I'll have to keep you close tonight to let everyone know you're taken"

"Don't worry, I'll just flash this if anyone gets too close" Castiel smiles waves his ring in Dean's face.

"Good plan"

"You better do the same" Castiel says.

"Don't worry with you in the room dressed like that" Dean looks at Castiel head to toe "they aren't going to be looking at me"

"One person most definitely will" Castiel returns Dean's head to toe look.

"And who's that?" Dean smirks.

"Me" Castiel nudges Dean in ribs with his elbow.

"Glad to hear it" Dean picks his car keys up from the table "time to go"

Twenty minutes later they pull up outside the Roadhouse, Dean takes Castiel's hand as they walk into the bar.

"You're nervous" Castiel looks at Dean shocked.

"Kinda" Dean tells him as he reaches for the door handle.

"Why?"

"Eloped remember"

"And?" Castiel steps into the bar.

"The family" Dean purses his lips trying to come up with the right term.

"They're family, they'll understand, eventually and we were drunk" Castiel winks "remember?"

"See that's why I married you" Dean smiles "smart and sexy"

"MARRIED!" Jo yells.

"Shit" Dean hadn't spotted her when he walked in.

"Mom! Bobby! Dean got married" she shouts towards the bar.

Ellen comes running from the kitchen and Bobby hops off his stool.

"Jo do you think you could shout any louder?" Dean rubs his ear "Don't think they heard you on the cape"

"You did didn't you?" Jo looks at him.

Castiel giggles.

"Not helping Cas" Dean looks at him.

"Sorry, I'll stop" Castiel smiles, holding up his hands.

"Oh my god, you did" Jo grabs Castiel's hand "mom look at the rock"

"Dean?" Ellen looks at Castiel's hand "something to tell us?"

Dean takes a deep breath "Ellen, Bobby, Jo" he nods to them "I'd like you to meet my husband, Castiel Winchester"

"Congratulations son" Bobby pulls Dean into a hug "Castiel, welcome to the family" he hugs Castiel too.

Castiel shocked hugs him back "Thank you"

Ellen slaps the back of Dean's head "Can't believe you got married without us" she pulls him in a hugs him "congrats" she grabs Castiel in "you too"

Jo looks at Castiel as Ellen releases them "Can't believe you took his name"

"Hey" Dean says "what's wrong with my name"

"Nothing but he's a Novak, Dean, a Novak" Jo tells Dean.

"Only when I write, now I'm a Winchester" Castiel proudly holds up his left hand "see have the ring to prove it"

Dean laughs out loud "Yeah you are. Ok what needs to be done for Sammy's party?"

"We need to add your and Castiel's name to the banner" Ellen says.

"Oh no" Dean shakes his head "tonight is all about Sammy"

"But Dean" Jo says.

"Sunday, we can celebrate on Sunday" Castiel says "we have brunch with my family and Dean isn't working in the evening so we can have dinner"

Dean nods "Yeah come over to my, sorry, our place around five, brunch will be finished by then. Bobby you'll still be here right?"

"Yeah" Bobby nods "not leaving until Tuesday"

"Good, dinner tomorrow it is. What do you need me to do now?" Dean walks towards the kitchen.

"Sit at the bar and drink beer" Ellen tells him "Jo, get Dean and his husband a drink"

"Ellen, I want to help" Dean says.

"You are by staying out of my way"

"Sit down you idjit and let Ellen work" Bobby tells him.

Castiel walks to the bar and sits on the stool beside Bobby "Thanks Jo" he nods to her "Dean stop sulking and join us"

"Listen to your husband Dean" Bobby raises his bottle to Dean.

"Fine" Dean sits down at the bar and takes a swig for his drink.

Castiel lightly shoulders him and whispers "Love you"

"You too" Dean smiles "Jo this place is pretty empty for a Saturday evening"

"Private party Dean" Jo open a bottle for herself "mom told everyone for the past two weeks that tonight is for family only"

"So it's just going to be us?" Castiel looks around.

"And Sam"

"And Gabe" Dean says.

"Gabe?" Bobby looks at Dean.

"Gabriel my brother" Castiel tells Bobby.

"And Sammy's bf" Jo says.

"BF?" Bobby raises his eyebrow.

"Boyfriend" Dean says.

"Any more Novaks?" Ellen appears "Jo single"

"Mom" Jo whines.

Castiel laughs "Three more Novaks. Anna and Michael are both married and Balthazar"

"Oh no" Dean shakes his head "she needs stay away from him, he's worse than Gabriel"

"What's wrong with Gabriel?" Bobby asks as the door of the bar slams open.

"Honey I home!" a voice yells.

"That's what's wrong with Gabriel" Dean says.

"Hey Deano, baby brother" Gabriel says "Ellen, Jo and who are you Mr. Man?"

"Bobby, Gabriel, Gabriel, Bobby" Dean says as way of introduction.

"Bobby, the Bobby" Gabriel marches over to Bobby "Hi I'm Gabriel, your future son-in-law"

Bobby stares at Gabriel "Son in law?"

"Yeah I'm marrying Sam" Gabriel turns to Jo "a bottle of your finest Ms Harvelle"

"Here you go" Jo places a bottle of beer in front of Gabriel.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asks him.

"Told him to meet me here"

"Why?"

"Cause" Gabriel's phone rings "one second"

_Hey, you're here, excellent, meet you outside, waiting there._

Gabriel runs out of the bar and reappears a minute later carrying a large box with holes in the top of it.

"What's that Gabriel?" Castiel asks.

"Sam's present"

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"For Sam"

"Gabriel!" Castiel says frustrated.

"You'll see it when he open's it" Gabriel takes the box to a booth at the other end of the bar, his phone buzzes "Sam's outside" he texts Sam back.

They all stand beside the bar waiting "Surprise!" they yell as Sam opens the door.

Sam jumps.

"Welcome to your party Samwich" Gabriel runs over and wraps himself around Sam, he then releases him "it's not much of a party" he looks around "where is everyone?"

"Sam isn't into parties" Jo says.

"Yeah prefers family get togethers" Ellen agrees as Dean and Bobby nod.

"Don't like parties?" Gabriel looks at Sam shocked "How are we even together?"

"Opposites attract" Sam says as he walks over to the others.

"That's why I'm marrying you" Gabriel goes to the booth to get Sam's present while the others hug him.

"Thanks Bobby for coming, Ellen for closing the bar for me and Jo for not inviting the whole world"

Dean coughs "Ahem, ahem"

"And Dean and Castiel for being here" Sam takes the beer Jo hands him.

"Samwich I got you a present" Gabriel bounces over.

"Samwich?" Bobby questions.

"Don't ask" Dean tells him.

Sam takes the box from Gabriel "What is it?"

"Open it" Gabriel continues to bounce like Tigger.

Sam carefully opens the box and a small black and white dog pops his head out.

"Samwich meet Loki" Gabriel giggles "Loki meet your daddy Samwich"

The puppy licks Sam's hand.

"Lucky my building is pet friendly" Castiel says to Dean.

"Yeah the apartment is big enough for that little thing" Dean responds.

"Don't call him a thing" Gabriel takes the dog out of the box "he has a name"

"Your building?" Jo looks at Castiel "why does Sam need to worry about your building?"

"Sam is moving to Castiel's place" Dean says.

"Yeah the marrieds want to live together in Dean's" Sam smiles petting the dog in Gabriel's arms "so me, and Loki are moving into Castiel's"

"You want to eat at the bar or booth?" Ellen asks Sam.

"Booth" Sam says.

"Ok, Jo do you want to lock the door just in case and you lot take a seat at a booth"

Bobby, Dean and Castiel sit one side, Sam, Gabriel and Loki the other. Ellen arrives out from the kitchen a minute later with a platter of burgers and fries and large bowl of salad, she sets them on the table and grabs two chairs for her and Jo. Jo arrives a moment later with two pitchers of beer, knifes, forks and plates. While Ellen dishes out the food, Jo gets glasses for everyone.

Once they are all seated, Ellen raises her glass "To Sam"

"To Sam" they all echo.


	32. Chapter 32

Early next morning Dean and Castiel take boxes for Castiel's apartment and bring them to Dean's house. They drive back in their own cars and collect the rest of his stuff so the apartment is ready for Sam. Once back at Dean's home they unload the cars.

"Is that it?" Dean asks "three car loads, doesn't seem like that much"

"It isn't that much" Castiel takes the last box into the house and brings to Dean's room "nearly all the furniture is staying in the apartment, so mostly just books, photos, clothes and a few bits and pieces" he sets the box down "I need a quick shower and then we'll have to go to meet the family"

"I happen to need a shower too, fancy some company?" Dean smiles.

"Yeah but no funny business" Castiel waggles his finger "we don't have time"

"Baby Bro is that you?" Gabriel's voice.

"Yeah" Castiel answers.

"Great you can give me a ride to brunch"

"Why can't Sammy?" Dean groans.

"He's not coming" Gabriel appears at the door of Dean's room.

"Why not?"

"Cause today is all about baby bro, his wedding, his husband, his book" Gabriel spins away "I'll be ready in twenty" he calls over his shoulder.

"Definitely no funny business then" Dean wakes into the bathroom and turns on the shower "come we only have twenty minutes before Gabriel reappears"

Castiel follows him into the shower and fifteen minutes later the two of them are dressing.

"Is this ok Cas?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Want to make a good impression" Dean slips on his shoes.

"Don't have to make a good impression" Castiel walks over to Dean "I already married you"

"Ha ha" Dean says "with your family Cas"

"Don't care what they think" Castiel kisses Dean "cause I love you"

"Love you too" Dean pulls Castiel into a hug and goes to kiss him.

"Not interrupting am I boys" Gabriel leans against the door.

"Serious?" Dean glares.

"Chop, chop" Gabriel points at his watch "times is marching on and you don't want to be late, do you boys?"

"Fine, fine" Dean grabs his jacket and keys "let's go" the three of them climb into the car "Couple of things, where are we going?"

"Not sure, Gabriel?" Castiel answers.

"Top of the Hub" Gabriel answers from the back seat.

"And the other thing Gabriel" Dean glances in the rearview mirror at his brother-in-law "I want no winding anyone up, not me or Cas or Michael"

"Or Balthazar" Castiel adds.

"Balthazar is coming too?" Dean briefly turns to Castiel.

"Yeah big board meeting tomorrow" Gabriel says "we need to find a replacement for someone"

"Promote Lisa" Castiel says "I know it's nothing to do with me anymore but she deserves it"

Dean pulls the car into the parking lot at the Prudential and finds a spot "We're here"

The three of them walk through the mall at pace and arrive at the restaurant at the same time as Michael and Hester.

"Gabriel, Castiel" Michael nods "Dean is it? I didn't expect to see you here"

"That's not the only surpri"

"Shut up Gabriel" Castiel turns to Michael "he's with me, I'll explain when we sit down"

The maître d' shows them to their table, were they find already seated Anna and Inias, Balthazar and Castiel's mother"

"Castiel, Gabriel and Mr. Winchester" Castiel's mother says.

"Two Mr"

"Gabriel shut up" Castiel says again "Good morning Mother"

"Hey mom" Gabriel gives her a peck on the cheek and sits down next to Anna and Inias and across from Balthazar "Hey guys"

Michael and Hester sit down next to Balthazar, Dean and Castiel take the seats at the end of the table.

"Michael tells me you have resigned Castiel" Hester says as the server hands them menus.

"Can you bring a couple of bottles of Champagne for the table" Gabriel tells her "pink if you have it"

"Taittinger or Mumm?" she asks.

"Taittinger, thanks"

"Champagne Gabriel?" Michael looks at him "what are we celebrating?"

"Not for me to say, is it Castiel?" Gabriel looks to his brother.

Castiel closes his menu and sets it down "Yes Hester I have resigned" he pauses and looks at Dean who nods encouragement "because I have another job"

"What? Where?" Anna asks.

"I'm going to be a writer" Castiel says hesitantly.

Hester starts to laugh.

"Shh Hester" Balthazar says sharply "go on Castiel"

"I am going to write children's books" Castiel reaches into his pocket "in fact I have written the first one already, and I have a publishing deal for at least two more"

"Let me see" Castiel's mother says from the head of the table.

Castiel hands it to Michael who passing it along. The server arrives with the Champagne and begins to more "are you ready to order?"

"Give us five more minutes please" Dean tells her.

Castiel is biting his lip and watching his mother closely, he briefly glances at Dean with a worried look in his eye, Dean reaches under the table and gently squeezes his leg in reassurance. His mother finishes reading and hands the book to Anna and Inias.

"Castiel?"

"Yes mother"

"The book is excellent"

"Thank you"

"No thank you"

"Thank him for what?" Hester questions as Anna passes the book to Balthazar.

"He is donating 10% of the profits to the trust" Anna says smiling "its brilliant Castiel and I like the Stu character" her smiles widens.

"Thank you Anna" Castiel blushes.

"Yeah well done Castiel" Inias says.

Balthazar starts to laugh out loud and hands the book to Michael "You look well as a seal, Dean"

"Thanks Balthazar" it's Dean's turn to blush.

"And your other news Castiel?" His mother asks.

"Other news?" Castiel looks confused for a moment.

"The rings Castiel"

Castiel glances at his hand "Oh, yeah, Dean and I got married"

"You what?" Balthazar says.

"Really?"

"Married?"

"Congratulations Castiel" his mother smiles "I know understand the Champagne" she raises her glass "to Castiel and Dean"

"Castiel and Dean" the others toast.

The server reappears and takes the order for the table.

"When did you get married?" Inias asks.

"Monday" Castiel answers.

"Were you not on a road trip for Dean's brothers graduation?" Balthazar frowns.

"Yeah we were" Dean finds his voice "we got married on the way back"

"Tell them where" Gabriel smiles.

"Las Vegas" Castiel takes a sip of his drink.

"No way, you're joking" Balthazar roars out laughing "Vegas, Castiel went to Vegas and got married. I've heard it all now, it's a sign of the apocalypse"

"Funny" Castiel smiles.

"Are you having a honeymoon?" Anna asks.

"We had one, we went to Denver, Des Moines, Chicago and Niagara Falls" Castiel says dreamily.

"Don't get him started" Gabriel looks to his sister "he'll go on and on about how Deano spoilt him; the bookstore in Denver, the pizza in Chicago and on and on and on" Gabriel smirks at Castiel.

"Gabriel shut up" Dean says with a smile "your brother can go on and on about how I spoilt him all he wants"

Gabriel groans, takings a large sip of his drink "Thank god the foods here"

Michael who has been sitting quietly suddenly speaks "Did you sign a pre-nup?"

"What?" Castiel stares at his brother "a pre-nup, no Michael I didn't"

"Michael!" Gabriel says shocked.

"What? Hester signed one, we are a wealthy family"

"Michael the family is wealthy, I'm not, I'm a struggling writer" Castiel puts down his knife and fork "and Dean is a business owner with his own home, if anyone should be protecting their money it's him but that doesn't matter because I love him"

"Castiel you don't know him that long" Hester chimes in.

"That's true" Castiel takes a steadying breath "but in the time I have, he has gotten me a meeting with a publisher which lead to a book deal, spend all his Vegas winnings on buying me a wedding ring"

"And he has practically raised his brother" Gabriel adds "who has graduated from Stanford"

Castiel widely smiles at Gabriel.

"If money is what matters the most to you Michael" Dean pause choosing his words carefully "it is a very sad reflection on your outlook and if it's that important to your family and their wealth I will sign a post-nup"

"Dean you don't need to do that" Castiel turns to Dean "really you don't"

"He's right Mr. Winchester, you don't" Castiel's mother announces "but I appreciate the offer. Can we move on because this conversation is not very agreeable to my digestion"

Michael stands "We're leaving"

"Bye!" Gabriel waves.

Michael and Hester leave the restaurant.

"Are you ok Cas?" Dean whispers to his husband.

"Yeah, I told you earlier it don't care what they think" Castiel leans over and kisses Dean's cheek "cause I love you"

"You too"

"Don't mind my eldest child, he doesn't like change, he'll be fine in a couple of days"

"Yeah, myself and Anna got the same treatment" Inias says "I hadn't even proposed when I got the pre-nup speech"

"I forgot that" Anna laughs "and don't tell but we never signed one either"

"Eat up boys have to get home to you know" Gabriel winks.

"To what?" Balthazar asks.

Gabriel looks stunned for a moment.

"To unpack my stuff" Castiel answers "Dean's family are coming for dinner later and it needs be done before they arrive"

"Yeah, that" Gabriel says ignoring Dean's smirk "Mom, me, Castiel and Dean are going to leave"

"Ok Gabriel" his mother nods "and congratulations again Castiel and Dean"

"Thank you"

"Thank you mother" Castiel says "and I would like to do a reading in one of the hospices for my book launch if that's ok"

"That's a great idea, of course it's ok. Gabriel will arrange it"

"Will do Mom" Gabriel nods and walks towards the exit "let's go boys"


	33. Chapter 33

They walk quietly back to the car, Dean is worried but doesn't know what to say about brunch.

"Dean, we are going to have dinner with our family and they're the ones I care about" Castiel tells him.

"Yeah his right Dean-o" Gabriel nods "Anna is alright, but wrapped up in her own little world, Balthazar lives thousand of miles away, mom is a mother, not a mom like Ellen and Michael is a"

"Dick" Castiel says.

"Michael's a dick and Hester's the female version" Gabriel laughs.

"What are you?" Dean asks with a small smile on his face.

"Well once me and Samwich are married, I'll be on the good side of your family" Gabriel hops into the car.

"He's right" Castiel says across the roof of the car to Dean.

"Yeah but not telling him that" Dean answers back before climbing into his baby.

Gabriel is on his phone most of the way back to Dean's.

"Baby bro?"

"Yes"

"Does Friday work for your book launch?"

"Yes" Castiel turns around to Gabriel "Why?"

"I just rang Daphne in the Quincy hospice and Friday works for them" Gabriel tells him.

"You rang her? It's Sunday, Gabriel!"

"I know the Lord's Day, whatever!" Gabriel continues "anyway wanted it sorted before tomorrow, you know how bad triple M is"

"Triple M?" Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Monday Morning Michael" Castiel says "A Gabriel term"

"Triple M is like Satan, you know, the devil, Lucifer"

Castiel nods in agreement.

"Monday's are a day of avoiding him" Gabriel says "but as mom has agreed to the book launch, she'll ring to tell Michael, so it's better to have every ready to go"

"Will that not piss him off more?" Dean asks.

"I tell him it's all done and then he can't say anything. We're here" Gabriel leaps out of the car as soon as it's stopped, runs to the door and then realises he doesn't have a key "Hurry up Dean"

"I'm coming"

"Not quick enough"

Dean opens the door and Gabriel pushes him out-of-the-way "Samwich, Samwich, Sam I'm hoooooome" A dog appears and runs to Gabriel who picks it up "Hey Loki, where's daddy?"

Sam walks down the stairs with boxes in hand.

"What that?" Dean asks.

"My stuff, I thought I could start moving it" Sam tells him "I saw Castiel's boxes in the sitting room, guessing his packed up his place already"

"Yeah I have" Castiel tells him.

"We have a few of hours before the others arrive" Sam leaves the box down "thought me and Gabriel could pack up the stuff while you and Cas make dinner"

"Makes sense" Castiel says.

"Don't want you to feel we are kicking you out Sammy" Dean says to his brother.

"I don't, Dean" Sam pushes back his hair "but my stuff only arrived from California on Thursday and haven't unpack it yet, it makes more sense to unpack it in my new place. This way me and Gabe will be out of your way for a few hours too"

"Yeah we'll need to christen Samwich's new home" Gabriel says.

"Gabriel that's not want I meant"

"Gabriel"

"I did not need to hear that" Dean shakes his head "you're right about the unpacking though"

"Do you want to take my car?" Castiel asks "that way you'll have mine and Gabriel's it will saving you multiple trips"

"Yeah, that's great, thanks Castiel"

"Here" Castiel hands over his keys "the apartment key is on it as well"

"Great lets start moving you Samwich" Sam takes the first load of boxes out to Castiel's car and Gabriel hands the dog to Castiel "Loki you be good for your uncle Castiel, while your daddy and I work, good boy"

Castiel looks at the dog and at Dean.

"Come on" Dean says "Loki can play outside in the backyard, if that's alright with his daddy"

"Is it fenced in?" Gabriel asks concerned.

"Yeah" Dean answers.

"Ok" Gabriel nods.

"Make sure he has a bowl of water" Sam says hearing the conversation as he picks up the second load of boxes.

"Ahh look" Dean says to the dog "your daddy and pops are worried about you puppy"

"Pops" Gabriel laughs "I like that, that's what are kids can call me Samwich"

"Gabriel remember"

"Oh sorry, no getting ahead of myself" Gabriel pretends to zip his lips "even if you know it's going to happen" he adds quietly, picking up Sam's suitcase.

"Shut up and work" Sam laughs.

Castiel lets Loki outside while Dean fills a bowl of water for him.

"What can I do to help?" Castiel asks.

"Unpack your stuff" Dean tells him.

"I meant with dinner"

"I know but I can manage"

"Dinner is for seven Dean" Castiel says shocked.

"And I'm a caterer Cas, remember, it's how we met" Dean smiles at his husband.

"I remember" Castiel smiles back "but I'd like to help"

"Unpacking will help, it will get rid of the boxes in our room so later with won't trip over them when going to bed drunk" Dean says "and I'd like to see your books on the shelf and your photos beside mine, it would make this place feel more like our home when we welcome our family"

"Well if you put it like that how can I refuse" Castiel leans his head against Dean's shoulder, as he hears the cars pull away from the front of the house.

"And dinner isn't going to take that much work" Dean says "it's only going to be baked ziti, salad and cheesecake"

Castiel lifts his head from Dean's shoulder and makes a face.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't like cheesecake that much" Castiel tells Dean.

"Ok no cheesecake, how about" Dean thinks for a moment, looks in the freezer "spumoni?"

"What's that?" Castiel asks.

"Ice-cream with fruit and nuts"

"That sounds nice" Castiel smiles.

"That's what we'll have then, now go unpack"

"No"

"No?"

"Want a kiss first" Castiel pouts.

"You do, do you?" Dean grins at him.

"Yes, Gabriel interrupted earlier"

"You're right he did, guess I'll have to fix that" Dean pulls him in for a kiss.

Ten minutes later the pull apart both trying to catch their breath "Better?" Dean ask smirking.

"Much" Castiel smiles back "come on" he takes Dean's hand and leads him upstairs.

"Do we have time?" Dean asks.

"For you to show me which drawers are mine?" Castiel smirks "plenty"

"Cas, that's not what I meant"

"Isn't it?" Castiel says innocently.

"Pushing your luck Mr Winchester" Dean growls.

"It's" Castiel looks at his watch "two twenty, we have a little time"

"Good" Dean kicks the bedroom door shut as he pushes Castiel onto the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

The following Friday Castiel is nervously pacing up and down in small director's office in the hospice.

"Alright baby bro?" Gabriel walks into the room.

"Yeah" Castiel runs his hands through his hair.

"Sure?" Gabriel asks.

Castiel nods "Wish Dean was here"

"I know" Gabriel pats his shoulder "but he has to work and he did take a lot of time of to go to Sam's graduation"

"I know Gabriel, it's that, this is" Castiel pauses frustrated "this is"

"Castiel, they're ready for you, are you coming?"

"Yes Mrs. Middleton" Castiel says to his publicist.

"It's Gertrude" she smiles at her client.

"Hey Trudy" Gabriel says "come on baby brother, show time"

Castiel nods, flattens his hair as best he can, smiles, tucks the copy of his book under his arm and makes his way to the hospice canteen, which he will be using for the book reading. He walks into the room and can not believe the change in it.

"Oh my god" Castiel looks around at the winter wonderland that has been created "Gabriel you did an amazing job"

"Wasn't all me, the staff helped, as did the family" Gabriel nods to a group of adults standing in the corner.

Castiel turns to see Ellen, Jo, Sam, and Dean standing with the hospice staff. Dean walks over to him.

"Dean you're here" Castiel says in shock.

"Of course I'm here" Dean hugs Castiel's waist "do you really think I'd miss your big day?"

"But you said you had to work?" Castiel questions.

"Kiddies needed to be fed Castiel and Dean is a caterer" Gabriel smirks "who else was I going to hire? Anyway enough chat, little peoples are waiting for you to tell them a story, your snowball chair awaits" Gabriel pushes his brother to the crowd of children.

Castiel walks up the mini stage Gabriel has set up, takes a seat on a bench covered in mock snow and begins in a low voice "Let me tell you my story"

Dean standing at the back of the room close to his family gets a shiver, the same shiver he always does when Castiel speaks in his low gravelly tone. He watches his husband closely and proudly, entertain the large group of children with his words.

"Smile" A photographer tries to take photo of Dean.

"Nu-huh not me" Dean shakes his head "the star is up there" he points to Castiel.

"Yeah but"

"Another time, tonight is all him" Dean smiles in Castiel's direction.

"Ok, ok" the photograph says and walks away.

"You'll have to get used to that Deano" Gabriel says "your man is going to be famous"

"More famous" Dean says "you Novaks are pretty well-known"

"Yeah around here, but Castiel is going to go international" Gabriel smiles "look at those kiddies, they love him and his penguin"

"Yeah they do"

Castiel finishes his story and a round of applauses starts.

"Ok children say thank you to Mr. Castiel for reading his story to you" Daphne the hospice director says.

"Thank you" the little voices say.

"Thank you for inviting me" Castiel says politely.

"Who wants cookies?" Daphne asks.

"And smoothies?" Gabriel adds.

"We do" everyone in the room says.

"Ok everyone line up and Mr. Castiel's friend, Mr. Dean and his family will give you each a cookie and drink" Daphne tells the group.

The children line up in front of a table that has been set up and the end of the room. Dean stands behind it along with Jo, they hand out a cookie and drink to each child and each one responses with a 'thank you Mr. Dean', Ellen and Sam hand cookies and drinks to those children who are confined to wheelchairs.

While Dean is looking after the children, Castiel is being interview by The Improper Bostonian, The Boston Globe and Boston Herald. He is also posing uncomfortably for photo. Gabriel noticing his brother's discomfort starts a snowball fight with the children.

After a few minutes of cotton ball snowballs being tossed around the room, Daphne calls an end to the fun "Play time is over everyone, time for bed"

The children groan but follow the hospice staff back to their rooms.

"Thank you for this Mr. Novak" Daphne says to Castiel.

"It was my pleasure" Castiel answers.

"That went well" Sam says appearing at Castiel's side.

"It did" Castiel smiles at him and turns to Dean's family "thank you all for being here it means the world to me"

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world" Ellen tells him "I'm going to get Jo, we'll see you back in the Roadhouse later?"

"Yeah" Sam answers.

"We'll be there" Castiel says "I better help Dean tidy up"

"I'll help Gabriel with the snowball stacking" Sam says.

Ellen and Jo leave. Dean and Castiel bring Dean's equipment out to his car "Did you bring your car with you Cas?"

"Nope Gabriel gave me a lift"

"Excellent it means you can ride home with me"

"We're not going home"

"We're not?"

"No we are going to the Roadhouse, Ellen asked us and I'm very hungry, haven't eaten all day"

"Why haven't you eaten" Dean says worriedly.

"I was nervous about tonight"

"You didn't need to be, you were amazing" Dean kisses Castiel's forehead.

"Castiel! Castiel!" Gabriel shouts at his brother and hands him his phone "Mom was a word"

"Mother?" Castiel takes the phone from Gabriel "Hello Mother, you did, it did, thank you, I'm not sure, I check mine and Dean's schedule and let you know, you too, bye"

Castiel hands the phone back to Gabriel.

"So any news with mom?" Gabriel smirks, rocking back on his heels.

"Gabriel, how did mother see tonight's book reading?" Castiel asks his brother.

"I webcast it for the family" Gabriel tells him "and Bobby"

"You did what?"

"Mom couldn't make it stuck in Nantucket this weekend, Balthazar's at home, they asked could I record it for them but I thought a webcast would be easier" Gabriel continues "then Samwich mentioned Bobby would probably like to see it too"

"What about Anna and Michael?" Castiel asks quietly.

"I gave them and Lisa passwords to log in but I haven't checked if they did" Gabriel says "I will do it later if you want"

"It's ok and thanks Gabriel for organizing everything" Castiel tells his brother.

"Dedicate the next book to me and we'll be even" Gabriel then changes his mind "no changed my mind, tell me what animal are you making Samwich"

"Sorry have to go with the first option" Castiel laughs.

"Ah" Gabriel whines.

"What's he whining about?" Sam says as he puts his phone in his pocket.

"Cas won't tell him what character you'll be in his book" Dean answers.

"I'm definitely in the book then?" Sam says.

"Guess so" Dean says.

"Castiel tell me" Gabriel says again "please"

"No"

"Fine" Gabriel pouts.

"Stop pouting" Sam tells him "Castiel that was Bobby on the phone, he wanted to say congratulations on the book launch"

"He watched it"

"Of course, you're his son-in-law" Sam says "are we going to Ellen's?"

"Yes" Dean answers climbing into his car "see you guys there?"

"Yeah" Sam and Gabriel walk back to their car.

Castiel's phone buzzes as he gets into the car beside Dean "It's from Lisa, she watched tonight and wanted to congratulate me"

"I knew everyone would love your books Cas" Dean places his hand on Castiel's thigh and squeezes.

"You did, thank you Dean" Castiel kisses his husband's cheek.

"My pleasure Cas now let's go have dinner with the family"


	35. Chapter 35

**9 Months Later**

Dean and Sam are sitting on the couch in Dean and Castiel's home watching the game and drinking beer.

"You sure you didn't want to go out with them tonight Sammy?" Dean asks his brother.

"Nah" Sam takes a drink of his beer "Gabriel is stressed and needs to vent, Castiel is better at listening to him on this occasion, he knows about the auction and putting it together"

"Can't believe it's a year since the auction" Dean picks at the label on his beer bottle.

"Yeah the past year has flown by" Sam smiles to himself "your anniversary is coming up soon"

"Yeah I know"

"Any plans?" Sam asks.

"Yeah"

"Care to elaborate?" Sam pushes.

"We are going to Hawaii" Dean says.

"Hawaii?" Sam looks at his brother shocked "you have to fly to get to Hawaii, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I know that Sammy" Dean glares at his brother "we never really got a proper honeymoon and Cas likes the water"

"So you thought Hawaii, why not Miami?"

"Cause you can drive to Miami and I would, which means only two days on the beach before driving back" Dean says "but flying to Hawaii means a two-week vacay on the beach. Cas will need a proper break, he has a two-week book tour for the second book next month"

"What did Castiel say when you told him" Sam asks.

"I haven't, it's an anniversary surprise"

"I see" Sam nods thoughtfully "and his second book have you read it?"

"In other words have I seen your character?"

"No, yeah, have you?"

"No, Cas is superstitious when it comes to his books, so I only get to see it when it's printed up"

Just then the front door opens.

"Deaaaaaaaaaaan, your home, I missed you" Castiel runs over to the couch, sits himself in Dean's lap and kisses his face.

"Hey Cas" Dean kisses him back.

"Hello Dean" Castiel turns to Sam "Hello Sam"

"Hey Deano" Gabriel strolls in "hey Samwich, miss me?"

"Suppose" Sam shrugs his shoulders smiling at Gabriel.

"Fine not sugar for you when we get home"

"It's ok, I'm sure Loki won't mind keeping me company while you sleep on the couch"

"Sam my heart" Gabriel clutches his chest.

Sam points to his cheek and Gabriel walks over and kisses it.

"Gabe how come my husband is drunk, I thought you were working?" Dean asks.

"We were but we had to celebrate too" Gabriel answers, sitting himself on the couch and draping his legs over Sam's.

"Celebrating what?"

"Castiel want to tell Dean what we were celebrating" Gabriel says to his brother.

"That's right, cel-e-brate, good times, come on" Castiel starts to sing, he then hops up from Dean's lap and goes to the bookcase, takes an envelope from the shelf and gives it to Dean "Dean read my story for luck"

Dean looks at the envelope and the drunk man swaying in front of him.

"Ok" Dean opens the envelope takes out the book and reads the children's story, he laughs and laughs "Cas this is even better then the first one"

"You think so?" Castiel asks him.

"I know" Dean smiles, reaches for his husband and pulls him back on to his lap.

"Gimme, gimme" Gabriel grabs the book from Dean and starts to read "Castiel you dedicated it to me"

"You asked me too" Castiel looks at Gabriel as if he was crazy.

"Oh nevermind" Gabriel goes back to read and begins to roar laughing "a moose, you made Samwich a moose, that's brilliant Castiel"

"Hey Moose" Gabriel says to Sam.

"A moose, what? Give me that" Sam grabs the book from Gabriel and sure enough his a moose.

"Of course his a moose, look at him" Castiel waves his hand towards Sam "he's giant, couldn't make him an elephant doesn't have a big nose or big ears but his has loads of hair like a moose and he's the same colour. Isn't he Dean?"

"Yes Cas"

"Do you like Mica, I love him, not as much as Stu but he is one of my favourites" Castiel says somewhat dreamily "he is very nice to the whole penguin family"

"He's" Sam pauses.

"He doesn't like him Dean" Castiel looks at Dean with tears forming in his eyes "what am I going to do? The books are printed and the tv company have started making the show for Nickelodeon"

"I like him" Sam instantly says seeing Castiel upset.

"You're just saying that" Castiel mumbles as he leans into Dean's shoulder.

"I'm not I promise, Castiel" Sam reaches over and pats his brother in laws shoulder "I like him, it's just strange to see myself as another creature"

"Promise?" Castiel looks up from Dean's shoulder.

"I promise" Sam holds up his hand "and no fingers crossed"

"Good" Gabriel grins "cause you're going to be seeing a lot more of him and all of Castiel's characters"

"What does he mean Cas" Dean asks "and what do you mean show for Nickelodeon?"

"Oh" Castiel gasps "it was supposed to be a surprize for our anniversary but I guess I let the cat out of the bag, stupid purple drinks"

"Purple drinks?" Dean raises his eyebrow.

"We may have had some cocktails" Gabriel says helpfully.

"Hence my drunk husband" Dean says.

"Not drunk" Castiel sighs "ok a little drunk. but that's good we got married when I was a little drunk, and in the Impala when I drunk we"

"Cas" Dean quickly says "focus, Nickelodeon"

"Ahh" Gabriel says "I wanted to hear the Impala story"

"Dude, brothers remember" Sam says.

"Whatever, go on Castiel tell the Nickelodeon story" Gabriel tells his brother.

"Five books Dean"

"What?"

"I have to do five not three books, publisher people told me today and there was other people at the meeting, tv peoples" Castiel grabs Dean's drink and takes a gulp "they are making my books into a cartoon for Nickelodeon"

"Really, wow Cas that's amazing" Dean hugs him tight, kisses him passionately.

"Not amazing" Castiel says happily when Dean releases his grip slightly "that's you, your amazing"

Dean lifts Castiel on him and unceremoniously dumps him on the couch "One sec" he runs upstairs to their bedroom.

"What's going on?" Castiel looks at Sam and Gabriel.

"Not sure" Sam answers.

Dean returns a moment later holding a large envelope "It's my anniversary gift for us, you told me yours, open it and we'll be even"

Castiel hesitates for a moment.

"Open baby bro or I'll will"

Castiel grabs the envelope and rips it open "It's a travel book" he looks blankly at Dean.

"For where?" Sam asks already knowing the answer.

"Hawaii" Castiel flicks through the pages of the book "there's tickets" he looks at the tickets "plane tickets to Hawaii" he slowly looks at Dean "we are going to Hawaii?"

"We are going to Hawaii" Dean smiles "sort of a belated honeymoon"

"You're flying to Hawaii" Castiel says in shock.

"Yeah" Dean nods his head.

"You're flying to Hawaii for me"

Dean nods again.

Castiel leaps off the couch dropping the tickets and wraps himself around Dean, he tells Sam and Gabriel over his shoulder "You can let yourselves out or stay if you want but I'm telling you now it's going to get loud. Take me to bed Dean"

"We'll let ourselves out" Sam says.

"See you at the auction next week" Gabriel yells at his brother as he is carried up the stairs by Dean.

"Yeah" Castiel says.

"Night Gabe, Sammy" Dean yells back.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Castiel wakes up to a sore head and an empty bed. He can barely lift his head from the pillow but when he does he spots the glass of water and pills on the night stand along with a note _Have a breakfast and lunch job, but will be home for dinner, love you, Dean. PS. Breakfast is in the fridge x_

Castiel groans, takes the pills, gets up and has a long shower. He makes his way down stairs and into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and finds a smoothie and parfait sitting there ready to eat. He takes them, makes his way to the couch, turns the tv on to some talk show with a group of women. He then spots on the floor the tickets and smiles to himself, it wasn't a dream, he is going to Hawaii with his husband. He takes out his phone and sends Dean a message and gets the usual Dean response _you too_. After a few hours sitting on the couch he decides to get up and cook something for dinner for him and Dean. He takes a large pot and places on the stove then he hears a knock on the door, he answers it to find Sam standing there.

"Hey Sam" Castiel stands aside "come on in"

"Hey Castiel" Sam steps in and follows Castiel into the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink" Castiel opens the fridge "we have juice, water, milk, ice tea, coffee"

"Juice, please" Sam says taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Orange or Apple?" Castiel asks.

"Orange please"

Castiel hands Sam the bottle of Nantucket Nectars orange juice and grabs an apple for himself "How was Gabriel's head this morning?"

"It wasn't too bad, but I don't think he had as many of the purple drinks as you" Sam smiles.

"Don't remind me" Castiel shakes his head "I don't know how he managed to talk me in to it"

"No one ever does" Sam takes a sip of his drink "I have something for you" he reaches into his pocket, takes out two tickets and hands them to Castiel.

"Oh the auction tickets, thanks" Castiel takes them from Sam and places them on the kitchen counter.

"And I was asked to check if the offer of a lot still stands"

"Yes it does" Castiel nods.

"Guess that's it" Sam says but doesn't make a move to leave.

"Is there something else Sam?" Castiel asks sensing there is something his brother-in-law wants to say.

Sam nervously runs his hands through his hair "Where's Dean?"

"Working" Castiel says slowly "do you need to talk to him?"

"No, when is he home?"

"About thirty minutes or so" Castiel says.

"Ok" Sam nods and bites his lip "I should go, you were about to start cooking" he looks towards the stove.

"I was only going to make spaghetti with black pepper it takes five minutes, still not much of a cook" Castiel smiles "if you want to talk, there's plenty of time"

Sam takes a gulp of his drink and nods "It's about Gabriel"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he" Sam pauses "this is stupid, I should go"

"Sam" Castiel reaches across the table and lays his hand on Sam's "you're here now, what about Gabriel?"

"When we met, even before we were dating, he kept talking about marrying me and it was the same when we first started going out together and the same when we moved in together" Sam sighs "we've be living together for three months and in the last month he hasn't mentioned it once, not in passing, not as a joking not even to Loki. I don't think he still wants too, do you think he even likes me anymore?"

"Sam" Castiel says shocked "Gabriel is mad about you, he loves and will until he joins the angels in heaven, I'm sure of it"

"So why doesn't he want to marry me anymore? I know when I first moved back, I told him not to plan too much, but that's cause I was only getting myself settled back here in Boston. But now I have a good job, we live together and we should be planning"

"Have you talked to him?" Castiel asks.

"Can't, it's auction time" Sam says "he is under pressure at the moment I don't want to add to it"

"That's it" Castiel says "That's why he hasn't said anything for a month, his head is full of auction stuff"

"You think?" Sam says doubtfully.

"I'm sure" Castiel smiles "trust me Sam"

"I hope you're right" Sam looks at Castiel.

"I am and if I'm not I'll kill him for hurting you"

"He's your brother" Sam says shocked.

"Doesn't matter if he splits up with you, he's an idjit and deserves a smack or two"

"An idjit? You've talked to Bobby recently I'm guessing" Sam laughs "thanks Castiel for listening to me"

"It's what brothers are for" Castiel smiles "and I meant it I will hurt him if he hurts you, you're the best thing in his life and don't forget it Sam. Now that's sorted, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, do you want any help?"

"You can open a bottle of wine. Dean should be home any minute" Castiel hears the sound of the front door opening "speak of the devil"

"Hey Cas, is that Sammy's car outside" Dean calls out.

"Yeah, we're in the kitchen, I was about to start dinner"

Dean walks in "Hey Sammy" he slaps his brother's shoulder "skipping work?"

"It's Sam, Dean ,Sam" Sam gives the standard response to his brother "my last meeting of the day got cancelled, so I brought over the auction tickets, I forgot to give them to you last night"

"And I asked him to stay for dinner" Castiel adds.

"What are we having?" Dean kisses his husbands cheek and takes three wines glass from the press.

"Spaghetti with"

"Black pepper" Dean finishes for him "one of my favourites"

"You're only saying that cause it's one of the few things I can cook" Castiel smiles at Dean, as he takes the glass of wine Sam hands him.

"True" Dean clings his glass to Castiel "maybe my judgement is biased towards the cook"

"Maybe it is" Castiel grins "sit down with your brother and let me cook"

Ten minutes later the three of them are sitting down to a meal of pasta and a salad.

"This is really good Castiel" Sam says.

"Thanks" Castiel blushes "I had a good teacher"

"Yeah you did" Dean smirks "So Sammy, what's the story with Friday?"

"Friday?"

"You know the auction" Dean continues "do you want to go together like last year or"

"Together" Sam cuts Dean off "and this year we'll probably be at the same table"

"We will?" Castiel looks surprized.

"Yeah, you got demoted, sorry Castiel, you don't work for the family business anymore so you don't get be the head of a table" Sam feels guilty having to tell Castiel this information.

"Woo Hoo" Castiel laughs and pours himself another glass of wine "thank God"

"Huh?" Sam says.

"Are you not upset?" Dean asks.

"To paraphrase my brother, Hells No" Castiel says "I used to hate it, sit there and have to make small talk with people I didn't know, be on my extra, extra best behaviour and pose for photos. This year I can sit with the people I want to sit with, Sam please make sure me and Dean are at yours and Gabriel's table, and I can avoid posing with the family for the photographers and I can sit on my husband's lap for dinner if I want and no one, not Michael or the rest of the family, can stop me"

"But you won't" Dean says nervously.

"Of course I won't, I'm not Gabriel, but I could if I wanted to" Castiel says triumphantly.

Sam visibly blanches at the thought of Gabriel sitting on his lap for dinner "Don't suggest it the lap thing to Gabriel"

"I won't" Castiel says sincerely.

"Dean?"

"I won't either"

"Good" Sam's phone buzzes "that's Gabriel, I have a date with him and Loki on the Esplanade" he stands "thanks for everything, see you Friday"

"Yes you will" Castiel says happily.

Dean walks Sam to the door "See you Friday, Sammy"

"Yeah" Sam walks to his car.

Castiel stacks the last few plates into the dishwasher, tops up his and Dean's glasses, brings them into the sitting room, he sits on the couch and Dean joins him "Dr. Sexy?"

"Of course" Dean says "come here" he holds his arms open for Castiel, who snuggles in to him.

"Love you" Castiel nestles comfortably at his Dean's side.

"You too" Dean kisses his forehead.


	37. Chapter 37

"Lucky I bought this suit, is it?" Dean laughs as he ties his bow tie "I get to wear it so much"

"If I remember correctly I offered to buy it for you" Castiel smiles back.

"Yeah you did, thanks again for that" Dean straightens Castiel's tie for him "no bow tie?"

"Nope"

"This part of the rebellion against the family?"

"Maybe, or maybe is because someone I know bought it for my first west coast book launch and I like it"

"I couldn't resist, the blue matches your eyes" Dean kisses Castiel.

There is a sound of a car horn outside the house.

"That's our ride" Castile says "come on my handsome husband"

"Handsome husband, I like that" Dean takes Castiel's hand "let's get this show on the road"

The two of them step outside to find Gabriel standing beside the car, holding the door open "Hello Deano, baby brother, are you ready for some fun?"

"Fun?" Dean looks at him questioningly "I've been to this thing before remember?"

"Yeah but someone might have a surprize planned" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and climbs into the limo behind Castiel and Dean.

"Surprize?" Castiel turns to Sam "do you know what he has planned?"

"Surprize?" Sam says shocked "this is the first I've heard about it. Gabriel what have you planned?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about Samwich" Gabriel smiles "I promise"

"Hands" Sam says.

"What?" Dean looks confused.

"Hands, Gabriel" Sam says again.

Gabriel holds up his hands and wiggles his fingers "See not crossed"

"Ok" Sam nods, still not fully believe Gabriel's surprize has nothing to do with him or their brothers.

Twenty minutes later they pull up to the venue.

"Gabriel and Sam, you get out here and the driver can pull us up to the side entrance to sneak in"

"What?" Gabriel practically yells "You have to walk the red carpet, you're famous now and"

"If Cas doesn't want to walk the red carpet, he doesn't have to" Dean says taking his husband's hand in his.

"Fine" Gabriel pouts.

"See you inside" Sam says.

Gabriel opens the door and hops out "Hello everyone, the party can start, I'm here"

"Urghh" Sam groans following Gabriel out.

"Can you please drop us at the side entrance?" Castiel asks the driver.

"Yeah sure" the driver, drives around the block and lets them out.

"Thank you" Dean says as the two of them get out.

They walk into the reception area and find Sam rubbing his eyes "I think I'm blind"

"What happened?" Dean says concerned.

"The camera's love my Samwich almost as much as I do" Gabriel grins, handing Sam a glass of Champagne.

"For you" Castiel hands Dean a glass.

"Castiel, Dean" Michael appears with Hester "how are you both?"

"Good, thank you Michael" Castiel is all manages to say to his brother and his wife before they walk away.

"Cassie" Balthazar appears "thanks for the auction donation"

"His name is Castiel, Balthazar" Dean takes a sip of his drink and wraps his arm around Castiel's waist.

"Sorry Dean" Balthazar says bowing his head like a naughty school child.

"Glad to see someone one can but manners on our cousin" Gabriel says smiling.

"My hero" Castiel whispers into Dean's ear.

"Hope that means I getting a reward later" Dean whispers back.

"Shouldn't the honeymoon period be over by now" Balthazar moans to the others.

"Never!" Castiel says.

"Just be glad you won't be in Hawaii with them" Gabriel says.

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah we are going to Hawaii"

"Sort of a belated honeymoon" Dean tells Balthazar.

Before Balthazar gets to respond Michael does his pre dinner speech and directs them to the dining area.

"Let's go find our seats" Dean says to Castiel and Sam, knowing Gabriel has to wait with the rest of the family.

"You're at table four" Gabriel says over his shoulder as he joins the other Novaks.

"Ok" Sam nods.

They make their way to their table which is close to Lisa's, who gives them a big wave. The auctioneer James and his wife are at their table and he smiles in recognition at Castiel.

The meal and the first hundred lots sell well, neither Castiel or Dean buy anything, unlike the previous year. Gabriel on the other hand purchases a mystery box from Shreve, Crump and Low.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's the last lot of the night and no Milton-Novak auction would be the same without" before the auctioneer gets to say one more word.

Gabriel stands up "MEEEE"

The crowd laughs and give him a round of applause.

"All right, all right" Gabriel waves his hands to get the crowd to stop clapping "the last lot of the night, is getting to name character in the next book of Castiel Novak penguin collection. Starting bids?"

"$200"

"$500"

"$1000"

"$1500"

"$2000"

"Do I have any advance of $2000?" Gabriel says looking around the room "going once, going twice, sold to the dark-haired gentleman on table 6, Sir, just let Castiel know the name to use after we're finished" Gabriel says to the winner "he's at table four, stand up brother" Castiel slowly stands nods to the crowd, Gabriel continues "anyone who was here last year probably remembers him bid way too much money for a private catered dinner, but what you mightn't know he ended up married to said caterer"

Dean and Castiel look shocked at Gabriel, as the crowd oh and ah.

"What's he up to?" Dean whispers.

"Don't know" Castiel says.

"God knows" Sam shrugs.

"And the caterers brother happens to be the love of my life" Gabriel continues "Samwich, I didn't get you a marching band for your graduation, hope this makes up for it" Suddenly a marching band appear from every corner of the room playing Wonderwall "oh and I have a question for you. Sam Winchester will you marry me?" Gabriel kneels in front of Sam.

Sam speechless just nods yes to Gabriel.

"Excellent, you'll be needing this then" Gabriel opens the box he bought earlier in the auction to reveal a platinum band and places it on Sam's finger.

Gabriel kisses Sam as the crowd cheers loudly "That's all folks" Gabriel says into the microphone he is still holding.

Michael manages to make his way past the band and steps up to the platform to close the event "Thank you all for coming and see you all next year"

Sam is staring at his hand "We're getting married" he looks to Gabriel.

"Yeah we are" Gabriel hops onto Sam's knee.

Castiel and Dean are beaming at their brothers "Congratulations"

Gabriel leaps off Sam's knee "Better go talk to mom"

"Want me to come?" Sam asks.

"Nope, we have dinner tomorrow with the fam" Gabriel wanders over to his mom's table.

"Did you know?" Sam asks Castiel seriously "Did you say something to Gabriel?"

"No I didn't" Castiel tells him.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"What's with all the questions Sammy?" Dean asks as Gabriel arrives back.

"Questions" Gabriel says "is something wrong Samwich?"

Sam sighs "The other day I when I was giving the auction tickets to Castiel" he hesitates "I told him that you had stopped mentioning marriage and I thought"

"Oh my God" Gabriel gasps "you thought I didn't want to marry you any more. Oh Samwich I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be a big surprize"

"It was" Sam smiles "congrats on mission accomplished"

"I promise no more surprises" Gabriel hugs Sam tightly.

"I like your surprises but how about we exclude our wedding from your tricks and surprises" Sam says.

"Ok" Gabriel says sincerely.

"I don't know about you guys but I think this calls for a celebration" Dean says, taking out his phone "_Hey Jo, you and Ellen still at the Roadhouse, good, put a couple of bottles of bubbly on ice and we'll see you in thirty, can't say" _he hangs up "ready to go?"

"Hells yeah"


	38. Chapter 38

Their car pulls up outside the Roadhouse twenty-five minutes later and the four of them stroll inside.

"One sec" Jo holds up a finger "just need to get rid of this guy" she points to a man sitting at the end of the bar "time to go Ash, we're closing"

"But it's" Ash glances at his watch, nods and leaves.

Jo goes to lock the door.

"Leave it for a minute" Gabriel says to her.

"Why?" Jo asks puzzled.

The door opens and Bobby walks in.

"That's why" Gabriel smiles and takes a sit at the bar "any chance of a drink?"

"Bobby?" Sam, Dean and Castiel says.

"You didn't tell them?" Bobby asks walking over to Gabriel.

"What?" Gabriel turns to the three men staring at him "Oh, Bobby's into town for the weekend. Surprize"

Ellen appears from the kitchen carrying two ice buckets contain Champagne.

"Hello all, Jo want to line up the glasses and" Ellen places the buckets on the counter "can someone telling me what we are celebrating"

"Castiel's book deal got extended and Nickelodeon is making them into a cartoon" Gabriel says taking one of the filled glasses and handing it to Castiel "Dean is taking him to Hawaii for a honeymoon, Sam said yes to my proposal and Bobby got ordained so he's going to perform the ceremony now, if that's alright?" Gabriel then takes a sip out of his glass while all the others do a spit take.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Now?" Bobby says.

"Congrats" Jo raises her glass smiling.

"This is not happening" Dean rubs his temple.

"Ha, ha, funny Gabriel" Castiel says to his brother.

"What's funny?" Gabriel looks confused "everything I said is true. I phoned Bobby last week to ask for Sam's hand in marriage and to get ordained"

"Seriously?" Sam looks at Gabriel.

"Yes, seriously Samwich" Gabriel turns to face Sam dead on "I thought about our wedding, the more I thought about it, the bigger headache I gave myself. The truth is my family, present company excluded" he smiles at Castiel "are"

"Dicks" Castiel helpfully supplies the word Gabriel is looking for.

"Dicks" Gabriel nods and continues "therefore they would find a way of ruining our wedding, so I came up with a plan. We'd get married without them but unlike Deano and baby bro who ran away and left certain people out, me, I thought I'd make in a family affair with the angel half of the family" Gabriel winks at Ellen and Jo.

Suddenly there is a loud knock on the bar door "Who is that?" Ellen says to Jo, who shrugs her shoulders.

"The witness" Gabriel says.

"Witness?" Sam looks confused.

"Yeah, Dean is one best man, Castiel the other, Bobby is performing the ceremony, Ellen is giving you away and Jo is the ring barer, we needed a witness" Gabriel takes another sip of his drink "but he is from the dick side of the family, sorry"

The door is knocked on again.

"I guess I'll open the door and let him in" Dean turns the key and opens the door to reveal Balthazar.

"Hello all. This is the famous Roadhouse" Balthazar spins around looking at the bar "why is the after party here and not at your place as usually Gabriel?"

"I moved in with Sam and Loki" Gabriel tells his cousin "which reminds me" he takes out his phone and calls someone "Hello, where are you now?" he walks out of the bar.

"Ok, am I missing something?" Balthazar asks, spotting the Champagne and the strange looks on everyone's face.

"I'm getting married" Sam tells him.

"I know Sam, I was there for the proposal" Balthazar tells him accepting a glass of Champagne from Ellen.

"No Balthazar, I'm getting married now" Sam says.

"Huh?"

"Gabriel has arranged for him and Sam to get married tonight" Castiel says "Bobby is going to perform the ceremony and you're here as a witness"

"Don't you have to have a licence and sign paper work to get married?" Balthazar looks at them.

"Yeah" Dean says.

Gabriel walks back in holding Loki in his arms "Loki go to Daddy" he lets the dog down, who instantly runs over to Sam.

"Gabriel don't you need to file paperwork to get married in the Commonwealth?" Castiel says to his brother, echoing Balthazar's earlier comments.

"Yeah, you have to go to the county clerk and get a marriage license" Gabriel smiles knowingly at Sam.

"Oh my God" Sam puts his hand to his mouth.

"What?" Dean says.

"I had a strange case about a month ago, this guy came in and said someone applied for a marriage license in his name and married someone to help them stay in the county. He said the authorities found out and he was in trouble, he asked was it that easy to get a license in this state" Sam pauses for a moment recalling the conversation "he said could I just walk into the county clerks office and get a license? Gabriel was meeting me for lunch, I told him the man's story and he suggested we try and see how difficult it was to see if the man's story was true. It was a trick?" Sam looks at Gabriel.

"Well" Gabriel bows his head slightly "not a trick exactly more of a rouse"

"Who was the man in trouble?" Castiel asks.

"Joshua from the marketing department" Gabriel grins "he always wanted to be an actor"

"I should have known when he never reappeared for our follow-up meeting" Sam shakes his head.

"Bobby you remembered to bring all the paperwork right?" Gabriel asks.

"Of course you idjit. Are we doing this or what?" Bobby asks looking at Sam.

"We're doing this" Sam says.

"Good, come on Castiel you have to stand beside me, you're my best man" Gabriel grabs Castiel's arm and drags him over beside the pool table "Deano you stand there" he points to a spot opposite were Castiel is standing "Bobby there, Ellen, Loki and Sam go stand by the door, here Jo" he reaches into his pocket and produces a box "the rings, Balthazar sit there. Think that's everything" he then stands beside Castiel, takes his phone out, puts in on the pool table and the sound of the wedding march begins.

"Ready Sam?" Ellen says to the tall man standing beside her, holding a black and white dog instead of a bouquet.

"Yes" Sam smiles and they begin the walk towards the makeshift alter, when the reach the top, Sam hands Balthazar Loki to hold.

Bobby begins the ceremony with the traditional 'we are gathered here today' and continues the sentiments all the way to the 'you may kiss the groom'.

As Sam and Gabriel kiss, the others clap enthusiastically as Loki barks. Gabriel asks Ellen to put on the jukebox and play something romantic.

The sounds of Eric Clapton singing wonderful tonight start as Gabriel takes Sam in his arms and spins him around the room "Deano you should dance with my brother as you guys never had a first dance" Gabriel says over his shoulder "and Jo likes to dance Balthazar as does Ellen, Bobby"

The four couples sway slowly to the music.

"It was a wonderful wedding" Castiel says dreamily.

"Do you ever wish we had done the traditional wedding?" Dean asks.

"We did, we had the something borrowed, something blue and the old and the new thing" Castiel kisses his husbands cheek "and you carried me over the threshold, this wedding is wonderful but ours was perfect"

"And why was that?" Dean glazes into the blue eyes of his husband.

"Because you were there" Castiel answers "and when I'm with you it's perfect"

Dean smiles at Castiel "I Love you"

"You too" Castiel laughs "hey think we just switched lines"

"As much as I love you, my family" Gabriel announces "we're about to blow this popsicle stand"

"Huh?" Sam says

"Yeah plane to catch" Gabriel continues "honeymoon to go on"

"What? Honeymoon? Now?"

"Yes Samwich, honeymoon now"

"Where are we going? What about your family? What about work? Lunch tomorrow? Loki?" Sam continues asking questions.

"Sonoma County. Castiel and Balthazar can fill them in. I told your boss I was taking you away for two weeks as a surprize, he gave you the time off, family name comes in handy sometimes" Gabriel smirks "told mom at the auction we weren't going to make lunch. And the inn we are staying at is pet friendly"

"What about clothes?" Sam asks.

"Packed your suitcase when you were having your shower earlier and put it in the limo when you were saying goodbye Loki" Gabriel's smirk turns into a full-blown smile.

"You have thought of everything" Sam says.

"Of course Samwich" Gabriel says smugly "it's what I do"

"It is" Sam smiles and says to the others "Going on my honeymoon, so bye"

"Bye Sam"

"Bye Sammy"

"It's Sam, Dean, Sam"


	39. Chapter 39

**Logan Airport. 3 months later approx.**

Dean parks his car in the airport lot, Castiel smiles across at him excitedly "Can't believe we're going to Hawaii"

"Neither can I" Dean mutters as he takes their suitcases out of the trunk "Twelve hours on a flight, what was I thinking"

"Did you say something?" Castiel says appearing by his side.

"What? No" Dean says.

"I can't believe you chose Hawaii, it's such a long flight" Castiel says.

"Yeah" Dean grabs Castiel's hand as they walk to the terminal "I know but you deserve a honeymoon, a proper one"

"Thanks" Castiel says "Love you"

"You too"

"There's the desk we need to check in at" Castiel points.

They two of them walk up and hand over their documentation and bags. Dean is handed their boarding passes and they are told the gate details and boarding time.

Dean groans at the mention of the time. "Enjoy your flight gentlemen"

The two of them walk to the security area and manage to get through it without any difficult.

"Should we get breakfast?" Castiel asks "I think there's a Dunkies, Au Bon Pain and a Starbucks"

"I don't think I can face food Cas" Dean grimaces.

"Nervous?" Castiel asks him.

"A bit and tired"

"You were working late last night" Castiel says "want to just get a coffee and we can buy snacks in case your hungry later"

"They serve food on the flight you know"

"I know but airline food isn't great and I always eat at lot of flights due to boredom" Castiel walks towards Dunkin Donuts were he buys two large coffees, an espresso and some munchkins "here" he hands Dean the espresso "drink this"

Dean gulps down the short coffee and takes the normal sized one from Castiel "Where to now?"

"Hudson News, want to buy something to read and snacks" Castiel says.

"Ok lead on" Dean sips his drink and follows behind his husband.

They wander around the shop and Castiel picks up a few magazines, a book and some nutter butters "Do you want anything Dean?"

"Nope" Dean smirks "you'll share your food with me, right?"

"Of course" Castiel says.

"Then I'm good and there's food on the plane"

"What about something to read?"

"You have a collection of magazines for us" Dean drinks more of his coffee "but I do want a drink, you?"

"Bottle of water, please" Castiel says picking up a motoring magazine for his husband.

They go to pay for their items and go their gate just as it's opening. The airline staff announce the first class passengers can board.

"Come on Cas" Dean says marching to the desk.

"Dean it's the first class passengers they're calling"

"I know that's us" Dean winks at his husband "I upgraded us last week"

"That's why you took the boarding passes" Castiel stares in wonderment at Dean.

"Yeah, surprize!"

There passes are check and they take the skywalk into the plane.

"Welcome aboard Gentlemen" the attended shows them to their seats. After getting settled in and as the safety video plays, Dean begins to hum.

"Dean are you ok?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah" Dean rubs the back of his neck "a bit nervous, the humming helps calm me" he continues to hum.

"Is that Metallica?"

"It is" Dean then smiles a wide smile "proud of you"

"For what?" Castiel asks confused.

"For knowing who it was"

"Dean we live together, they are played quiet in bit in our house and car" Castiel says.

"I guess"

The flight attend appears with drinks for them and the fasten seat belt sign is switched off.

Castiel opens his belt, kisses Dean's cheek and takes out a magazine for him and hands Dean the car one "That wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, thanks to you distracting me" Dean takes the magazine and reclines his seat.

The flight to San Francisco and the connecting one to Honolulu are equalling as painless thanks to Castiel distracting Dean during take offs and landings.

"Will we be flying more in the future?" Castiel asks as they climb into the taxi, after they have claim their bags and left the airport, en route to the hotel.

"Not sure, still not a fan" Dean says.

Twenty minutes later the pull up to the Hilton Hawaiian Village. Castiel is looking all around him "Dean look" he points "and there" he points again "this is beautiful"

"Cas come on, we have to check in" Dean walks into the lobby of the hotel "hello we have a reservation for Winchester"

The receptionist nods and smiles at the two of them "Yes sir, we have it right here"

She checks the two of them in and directs them to the rainbow tower where they are staying. They enter the tower and make their way to their room. Dean opens the door and stands back to let Castiel enter.

"Oh my God, Dean look at the view" Castiel runs and opens the door to the balcony "we have a balcony" he runs back in and hugs Dean tightly "this is amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you" he kisses his husband's face again and again "I could stay here forever" Castiel falls back on to the bed.

"I hope not, cause I have plans for us for this evening" Dean says.

"You do?" Castiel says.

"Yes it's our anniversary" Dean says "and as much as I'd like to stay here and test the bed, I'm hungry, I'd thought we'd check out one of the hotels restaurants"

Castiel nods his head sadly.

"Tell you what, why don't we take a walk on the beach and come back and order room service" Dean says.

Castiel perks up instantly "I like that idea but I need to change first" he grabs his bag and goes into the bathroom.

Dean also changes while he is waiting. Castiel steps out of the bathroom dress in linen pants and a simple white shirt, he is holding his hands behind his back "Happy anniversary" he says handing the gift to Dean.

"What's this?" Dean opens the box and inside is a small teddy bear like toy, he takes it out "Cas, is this who I think it is?"

Castiel nods enthusiastically "It's Stu, it's the first one made, look at his collar"

Dean looks and reads the inscription on the tag "I Love You"

Dean smiles and kisses his husband "You too and thank you"

"And thank you for making Stu possible, ready for out walk?" Castiel asks and Dean nods in agreement.

The two of them take a walk around the lagoon, Dean suddenly stops and points "Is that a chapel? Let's go have a look"

They walk up to the building and there is hotel staff standing at the door.

"Dean there is something going on, come on let's leave" Castiel says.

"Hello Mr and Mr Winchester"

Castiel gasps "Dean, what's going on?"

"We are renewing our vows. Happy anniversary" Dean takes Castiel's hand and walks them both into the chapel.

Castiel is still shocked after the ceremony "I can't believe you arranged all this without me knowing"

"One of my jobs a couple of weeks ago wasn't a job it was a couple of hours in Sam's office making phone calls"

Castiel kisses Dean "I love you, even if you lied to me about a job" he smiles "are there any more surprises?"

"No, first class and the ceremony, that's it, sorry" Dean smiles "I love you too"

Castiel takes Dean's hand "Come on, there's room serve to order and a bed to be tested"


	40. Chapter 40

**9 Years Later**

Sam is sitting opposite Castiel, in his and Dean's kitchen.

"So where are you going to renew your wedding vows this year?" Sam asks smiling.

"Don't know" Castiel frowns "Dean has mentioned anything"

"What?" Sam says shocked "Every year since you've gotten married you and Dean have renewed your vows in a different state"

Castiel thinks back over the past ten years with his husband, they got married in Nevada and on every anniversary, they have renewed their vows in a different state; Hawaii, Colorado, California, Kansas, Illinois, Maine, Vermont, Iowa and Missouri have all married Mr and Mr Winchester. Castiel looks at Sam and shrugs "Maybe he has gotten fed up with it"

"What?! No way Castiel" Sam says.

"I wouldn't blame him" Castiel continues "I've been miserable to around since my mother died"

"Dean understands what it's like to lose parents" Sam reaches across and places his hand on Castiel's.

Castiel shakes himself "Enough with the sad talk, tell me all about yours and Gabriel's latest addition to your family"

"His name is Bones, he is the most adorable puppy" Sam smiles, thinking of his belated anniversary gift.

"How does Loki feel about the addition?" Castiel asks taking a sip from his coffee.

"I'm sure he'd be fine if he had to deal with it, but Gabriel is spoiling him so he doesn't feel unloved" Sam shakes his head "it's ridiculous"

"Cas? Cas?" They hear Dean calling from the front door.

"Kitchen" Castiel calls back.

"Hey Cas" Dean kisses his husband's cheek "Sammy" he nods at his brother, who has given up correcting him.

"Dean" Sam nods "can I have a word with you?"

"Sure" Dean pulls out a chair.

"Not here" Sam nods towards the door "I have to go, Gabriel and the dogs have probably destroyed the house in my absences, talk to you during the week Castiel"

"Ok, bye Sam" Castiel says "Dean what would you like for dinner"

"How about we order a pizza?"

Castiel nods and picks up the phone, knowing exactly what pizza to order for his husband.

Dean and Sam walk out to Sam's car "What's up Sammy?"

"You" Sam says angrily.

"Me? What did I do?" Dean looks shocked at Sam's anger.

"Castiel is still upset about his mother, I know it was four months ago but it was his mother" Sam runs his fingers through his hair "and you've done nothing for your anniversary. He's really upset Dean"

"I know" Dean sighs "but"

"Don't but me"

"Let me finish" Dean glares at his brother getting annoyed "I have done something for our anniversary. Do you think that I wouldn't want to celebrate the last ten years of my life, the best ten years. Really Sammy? I know his is still hurting because of his mother so this year has to be special" Dean takes an envelope from his pocket and hands it to Sam.

"What's this?" Sam takes it from him.

"A wedding invitation" Dean nervously looks at his brother "He didn't get a proper wedding so I thought this year I'd give him one"

Sam opens the invite "Nantucket?"

"Yeah it's where we got together and that house means a lot to him"

Sam nods "Dean even if you want it to be a surprize, just let him know you have something planned because right now he thinks you are fed up with him"

"What?" Dean looks back towards his house, anxiously.

"Go" Sam pats Dean on the shoulder.

"Here" Dean hands Sam another envelope "can you give this to Ellen, I was going to go over later but"

"You have more important things to look after" Sam smiles understanding.

"Yeah" Dean walks towards his house "Thanks Sammy"

Sam waves his hand and climbs into his car.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean"

"Can you come into the sitting room for a moment?"

Castiel walks into the sitting room, his head down.

"Come here" Dean pats the couch beside him.

Castiel sits down but still doesn't look at Dean.

"Cas" Dean says quietly "I have to go away for tomorrow for a couple of days"

"What, it's our" Castiel's stops himself "oh, ok"

"I know it's our anniversary on the day I'm due back" Dean takes his hand "it can't be helped"

"It's ok" Castiel stares at the floor, willing the tears not to come.

"I need you to do something for me" Dean squeezes Castiel's hand "you have to pack your bag"

Castiel's tears begin to stream down his face "I'll be gone when you get back"

"Gone? Where? Why? What are you talking about?" Dean reaches across, places his hand under Castiel's chin and turns his face.

"I know I haven't been easy to be around for a while" Castiel sniffles "I, I"

"Castiel Winchester" Dean says firmly, Castiel looks at him, blue eyes fully of sadness "you need to back your bags for our annual anniversary trip not for any other reason, unless you want to leave me"

"What?" Castiel says "I never want to leave you"

"I don't understand these" Dean wipes the tears on Castiel's face with his thumb.

"I thought you wanted me to go because I've been miserable and you hadn't mentioned our anniversary"

"Cas" Dean pulls his husband into a hug "I didn't mention the anniversary because I knew I had a job around the time and I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already are at the moment. Cas I'm sorry I was just trying to make it easier but I made it worse, hold on" Dean leaves the room. runs up stairs while he is gone the door bell rings. Castiel wipes his eyes and answers the door to the pizza man. Dean walks back into the sitting room as Castiel places the pizza of the coffee table.

"Here" Dean hands Castiel a box.

"What's this?" Castiel says taking the box.

"Your anniversary gift" Dean smiles "It's a few days early hope you don't mind"

Castiel carefully opens the box to reveal a sculpture, he takes it out of the box "It's" he gasps.

"It's me and you, well, penguin and seal me and you. The sculpture is tin, traditional gift for a 10th wedding anniversary"

Castiel gently places the gift on the table and then leaps on Dean, he sits himself on Dean's lap "I'm sorry" he kisses his cheek "I should have known better" he kisses his other cheek "You are too good" he kisses his forehead "I love you" he kisses his lips.

"You too" Dean responses "hope you don't mind cold pizza for dinner" he takes his husband in his arms and brings him upstairs to their bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day Dean wakes early and packs his bag.

"Cas" Dean nudges his husband "I have to go"

"Urgh" Castiel mumbles from beneath the blankets.

"Cas" Dean whispers louder.

"Dean, too earlier" Castiel mutters as he pokes his head up, pouting.

"I know but I have to go" Dean kisses him "don't forget to pack"

"I won't" Castiel rubs his eyes "I love you"

"You too" Dean grabs his bag and walks out of the room. He goes to the kitchen and prepares a breakfast for his husband, fills his travel mug with coffee and hits the road.

The day after Gabriel turns up at the house.

"Hey baby bro"

"Hello Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Castiel asks.

"Need to go to the house in Nantucket for a couple of days, thought you could keep me company" Gabriel says robbing a cookie our on the jar on the counter "mmm, Dean really should sell these to Whole Foods or something"

"Can't go to Nantucket" Castiel says taking the jar away from Gabriel before all the cookies are gone.

"Why not?"

"Dean is due home tomorrow and we are going away for our anniversary" Castiel says.

"I know" Gabriel makes a grab for the cookie jar "I told him to meet you at the marina tomorrow"

"Gabriel!" Castiel slams the jar down on the table "you had no right, I'm ringing Dean"

"Castiel" Gabriel whines "he said it was ok and you can't ring him, it's lunch time and he's working. Please Castiel it will be lonely on my own in Nantucket"

"Why can't Sam go?"

"He has a case"

"And the dogs?"

"I can leave my Samwich at home alone with no one protecting him" Gabriel steals another cookie.

Castiel rolls his eyes "Gabriel"

"Please" Gabriel flutters his eyelids.

"Not going to work" Castiel smiles "but I will go to Nantucket"

"Great get your bag" Gabriel "any snacks for the journey?"

"Top shelf" Castiel says as he goes to his room.

Five minutes later they are climbing into Gabriel's car

"Did you really need all this food?"

"It's not my fault, it's your hubbies"

"Why is it Dean's fault?" Castiel asks.

"He makes the best food" Gabriel grabs a chocolate treat "yum, what are these?"

"Banana Nut Clusters" Castiel glances at what Gabriel is eating.

"Delicious" Gabriel stuffs another one into his mouth.

The drive and boat trip to the house in Nantucket is smooth.

"Gabriel who else is here?" Castiel says as they pull up to the house.

"No one" Gabriel says.

"You sure, there are loads of cars" Castiel steps out of Gabriel's car.

"Let's go and find out, we can get our bags later" Gabriel strides towards the house but stops to tie his shoe lace, steps from the door.

Castiel continues on and opens the door to the house.

"SURPRIZE!" voices shout as he steps inside. Castiel almost collapses, luckily Dean wraps his arms around his waist and holds him up.

"W-w-w-w-what's going on?" Castiel looks around the room at all his friends and family.

"We're getting married in the morning" Dean sings into his ear.

"I don't understand" Castiel says.

"I thought it was about time we had a proper wedding" Dean kisses Castiel's temple "so tomorrow we are getting married, here in the conservatory, it's where I first knew I was falling for you"

Castiel turns and looks at Dean "I remember that night, we sat in the dark and watched the storm" he turns to Gabriel "you knew"

Gabriel nods "I knew there was going to be a wedding, I got the invite, I didn't know what Deano had planned"

"Invite?"

"Yeah we all got a formal invitation" Jo says.

"Here, look" Anna produces the card and shows it to her brother.

Castiel takes it from her and looks at it "It's beautiful" he turns to Dean "you did this for me? Thank you Dean"

"No tears" Ellen says linking her arm into Castiel's "come on let's have a drink. Jo want to man the bar"

"Of course" Jo grins and leads the guests bar.

Gabriel bounces into the room "What have we to drink?"

"Pink drinks and yellow drinks" Sam tells him.

"Really?" Gabriel eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Yeah" Sam smiles "Dean is re-creating the meal that he first cooked here"

"You are?" Castiel says to Dean overhearing Sam's comment.

"I am" Dean tells him "I'm sorry some people, like your mother can't be here"

"It's ok" Castiel takes Dean's hand.

"On the plus side Hester isn't here" Balthazar raises his glass.

"What about Michael?" Castiel asks.

"He's coming in the morning" Anna says "don't expect him to be in a good mood"

"He's been like a demon since she divorced him" Lisa says.

"Can't believe she got the pre-nup nullified" Balthazar says.

"Samwich warned him" Gabriel says "Bobby wrong drink, Jo give him a pink one"

"No thanks you idjit, this is fine" Bobby takes a sip of his scotch.

"Well I'll have another one" Gabriel waves his glass at Jo.

"No you won't" Sam says "you have dogs to walk"

"Ahh Samwich" Gabriel pouts.

"Your turn, I drove them here"

Gabriel sticks out his bottom lip more "Samwich please"

"How about I go with you"

"Loki, Bones" Gabriel calls "come on we are going for a walk with Daddy" he grabs Sam's hand and drags him from the room.

"You ok?" Dean asks Castiel who is sitting quietly on a chair.

"Yeah, it's" Castiel looks at Dean "Thank you Dean, for this, inviting everyone, can't believe they are all here for me, for us"

Dean just shrugs his shoulders "It was nothing and I'm sorry that you got upset the other day"

"This more than makes up for it" Castiel hugs Dean "there is one thing"

"What? Anything for you" Dean says automatically.

"I'm hungry"

"Thought you might be" Dean walks into the kitchen and puts ready prepare sandwiches into the broiler.

"Are they brie and apple?"

"Of course" Dean winks at him.

"Is that food I smell" Balthazar swans into the room.

"Yeah and there's plenty for everyone" Dean says "want to tell them to come in and sit down"

Balthazar nods and gets the others.

"Cas want to fill the bowls with some chips" Dean says as he turns the sandwiches.

"Hurry up Samwich, I smell food and I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day" Gabriel says as the walk back into the house.

Castiel laughs loudly.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks.

"Gabriel, we have no treats left in our house, he cleared us out for the 'road trip'" Castiel tells Dean.

"Is that true?" Sam looks at Gabriel.

"No" Gabriel sits down "I left some cookies and trail mix"

"Two cookies and a quarter cup of trail mix" Castiel handing out plates to everyone, he then leaves four large bowls of chips in the centre of the table.

"Cas there are more sandwiches in the fridge, can you grab them" Dean says to Castiel as puts the cooked ones on a platter.

The two platters and put on the table for everyone to share.

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Gabriel asks biting into a sandwich.

"Me, mom and Bobby are staying with my friend Becky" Jo says munching some chips.

"We're in mom's old room" Anna points to herself and Inias "Lisa and Victor are in Michael's"

"I'm visiting a friend" Balthazar grins.

"Me and Sam are in your room" Dean says "Gabriel, you and the dogs are in Gabriel's room"

"What? Why aren't I sharing with you?" Castiel asks his husband.

"Tradition" Dean gulps down his drink "bride and groom don't sleep together night before the wedding"

"But Dean" Castiel starts.

"No buts this is a proper wedding so we have to keep with tradition, speaking of which" Dean takes or of his ties from his pocket "here is your something borrowed and" he reaches into his other pocket "your something new" he hands Castiel a box.

"What's this?" Castiel opens the box "you already got me an anniversary present"

"I know, this is a wedding present" Dean smiles.

"What is it?" Anna strains trying to see the gift.

"A tie pin" Victor says.

"Let's see" Jo looks at the gift "it's engraved"

"What's it say?" Gabriel asks.

"You too" Jo answers.

"Huh?" Balthazar says.

"I love you" Castiel says to Dean.

"You too" Dean answer.

Everyone at the table groans.

"I thought Gabe was bad with his Samwich but you guys" Balthazar says "anyway I have to go, people to see and all that"

"Us too" Ellen says as her, Bobby and Jo stand.

"Leave the plates" Anna says as Jo starts to stack them "Inias and I will tidy up"

"Ok, see you in the morning" Ellen says.

"What time do we have to be here?" Jo asks.

"Whenever Bobby is ready he is doing the ceremony and Michael's arriving at nine-thirty so any time after that, I guess" Dean says.

"See you at ten" Bobby says.

"Ok" Dean hugs them "night"

"Night all"

Lisa, Victor, Anna and Inias decide to watch a movie while Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel go back to the bar finish the remaining cocktails. At midnight Dean decides to call it a night.

"Good night Cas, can wait to marry you in the morning" Dean kisses his husband.

"Night Dean, love you"

"You too" Dean goes to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

Next morning Castiel is woken by the sound of his brother's phone buzzing.

"Gabriel, tired! Shut it up" Castiel moans.

"Don't blame me" Gabriel says standing up and going to the bedroom door "it's your husband or should that be future husband?" Gabriel ponders out loud.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Castiel slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"He was reminding me that you are getting married in an hour and thirty" Gabriel lifts the tray which has been left outside the door.

Castiel hops up "I'm getting married" he runs towards the door to find Dean.

"Nu-huh" Gabriel stands in front of the door "that was the second part of Deano's message, you can't see him until you're standing beside him in front of Bobby"

"But" Castiel looks at his brother.

"As I said don't blame me, now let's see what for breakfast" Gabriel sets the tray down.

"It's French toast and bacon" Castiel says without looking.

"How do you know?" Gabriel asks.

"Dean is recreating our first time here" Castiel smiles, taking a cup of coffee from the tray.

"There's a card" Gabriel hands it to Castiel.

Castiel opens the envelope and finds one of the Castiel Novak branded cards with Stu on the front and the message inside simply says 'You too'.

"God!" Gabriel mutters "eat your breakfast or shower or something, cause the dreamy look is very off-putting, especially when I can't see my Samwich"

"I'm going to have a shower" Castiel snags a piece of bacon as he walks towards the bathroom "and you better leave me some food or else"

"Or else what?" Gabriel grins.

"I'll tell Dean no dessert for you" Castiel shuts the door and turns on the shower. Ten minutes later wrapped in a robe he walks back into the bedroom to find a suit, a tux, his tux lying on the bed beside there is a small box containing a button-hole.

"More surprises from Dean" Gabriel tells him as he walks into the shower "and do you want to open the Champagne?" he nods to the dresser.

Castiel slowly nods, he grabs a piece of French toast, opens the Champagne and pours himself a glass. As he chews the toast, he gets his phone and sends a message to his husband and receives his usual response.

Thirty minutes later Gabriel emerges fully dressed from the bathroom "Hope you didn't drink all the bubbly, baby bro"

"Only had half a glass" Castiel tries to tie his tie and fails again.

"You ok?" Gabriel noticing his brother struggling with his tie.

"Yeah" Castiel runs his hands through his hair "is it wrong to feel nervous?"

"Nope" Gabriel stands and helps his brother with his tie "its your wedding day it's to be expected"

"But me and Dean are already married"

"I know but today is different you are walking down the aisle in front of your family and friends" Gabriel pins the button-hole to Castiel's lapel "looking good, not as good as me, but not bad"

"Thanks Gabriel" Castiel smiles at his brother.

There is a knock on the door "Can I come in?"

"Of course Ellen" Gabriel tells her "see you down stairs in ten baby bro, oh, can I have your ring?"

"My ring?"

"Yeah" Gabriel says "you'll get back when Dean puts it on your finger"

Castiel looks nervously at his finger "I've never taken it off"

"What never? In ten years?" Gabriel looks shocked.

"Never"

"Ok, leave it then"

"What about the exchanging of the rings?"

"Here" Ellen hands a ring to Gabriel "use this for the ceremony and tell Dean to borrow Bobby's"

"Yes ma'am" Gabriel salutes Ellen and runs downstairs "Samwich, Deano"

"Thanks Ellen" Castiel says.

"My pleasure" Ellen rubs Castiel's arm "anyway the reason I'm here, I was wondering who was walking you down the aisle?"

"Oh" Castiel feels a wave of sadness sweep over him, it should be his mother.

"Hadn't thought about it? I'm guessing even with all his planning Dean forgot too" Ellen smiles knowingly "that's why I'm here, I was wondering if you would let me have the honour"

"Ellen" Castiel whispers as tears form in his eyes.

"Oh honey" Ellen hugs Castiel "you and your brother are as much my sons as Dean and Sam. And nothing would making me happier"

"Thank you Ellen"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes" Castiel squeezes her tightly.

"Good" Ellen links arms with Castiel "and there is no need to thank me, I should be thanking you for coming into our lives and bringing happiness"

Castiel blushes.

"Now let's go and get you married"

The two of them walk downstairs as they reach the bottom step they hear "Music, he's coming" being whispered by Gabriel. They walk into the conservatory to find the furniture rearranged and full of flowers. They walk slowly up the make-shifted aisle towards Dean, Bobby is standing in front of him, Sam at his side and Gabriel is opposite him.

"He is almost here" Sam whispers to Dean, who nervously turns to see Castiel and smiles widely at the sight.

Ellen unlinks from Castiel, kisses his and Dean's cheek and takes her seat. Dean takes Castiel's hand and the two of them step in front of Bobby.

"I love you" Castiel whispers.

"You too" Dean whispers back squeezing his husband tightly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the reconfirmation of the commitment by Dean and Castiel to their marriage" Bobby says.

Castiel can hear a sniffle in the back round and he is guessing it's his sister, he shakes his head and smiles as Dean says I do, again. He follows with his own I do. They exchanged their borrowed rings.

"We have all heard the promises you have made to each other for now and forever. May you have love for the rest of your lives together and now it gives me great pleasure to say you may kiss your husband" Bobby says as Dean sweeps Castiel into to his arms to the sound of everyone in the room clapping and cheering.

"Woo hoo" Gabriel yells as he throws confetti over the happy couple "they did it Samwich, they got married"

"They were already married Gabe" Sam laughs at his husband.

"Yeah but we got to see it this time" Gabriel smiles.

Dean and Castiel break apart and smile at everyone "Thank you all for being here" Dean says "it means a lot to us, now if everyone wants to go into the sitting room"

"Sitting room?" Castiel looks at Dean.

"Yeah, the servers need to reset this room for dinner" Dean tells him "come on" he takes Castiel's hand and leads him into the sitting room.

Castiel gasps as he walks into the room "Dean, you did all this?" he looks around to see a small bar set up in the corner, the furniture has been removed and there are flowers everywhere.

"Nah, I kind of cheated" Dean takes a glass of Champagne and hands it to Castiel "I hired people to do the set up and serving so that we could spend time together"

They hear a noise of something tapping against a glass, they turn to see Michael standing slightly away from the others "Can I have your attention please"

Everyone quietens down and turns to Michael. Castiel worriedly looks at Dean who shrugs his shoulders.

"I know it's traditional for the best man to give the speech at a wedding, but I asked Gabriel and Sam if on this occasion, I could. When I first met Dean, it was here, in this house, a little over ten years ago, he was hired by Castiel to cater a family event. The next time we met my brother spend $5000 to have dinner with him and the third time we met, was at lunch after he and Castiel got married, for the first time" Michael smiles "I was incredibly rude to Dean, and Castiel, on that occasion and I wanted to say I am truly sorry for that and for not having the faith you in both that I should have. Dean you have spent every moment with my brother trying, and succeeding, to make him happy and Castiel, Ellen tells me that from the moment he met you Dean has never been happier. So I would like you all to raise your glasses" he raises his glass "to Dean and Castiel"

"To Dean and Castiel"

THE END

**A/N First, I want to say thank you all for the reviews, follows and favouring of this story, so THANK YOU.**

**Second, sorry if the story went a bit all over the place, it was only supposed to be a short story about Dean and Castiel but others (Gabriel) kind of took over.**

**And finally thanks to lettthemeat . blog .com for the all the food ideas.**

**Guess that's it, thanks again.**


End file.
